


Healing Hearts - The Beginning

by Lithuen



Series: Healing Hearts [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Thorin, Bets & Wagers, Dwarf Courting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fell Winter, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Minor Character Death, Overprotective Thorin, Past Violence, Pre-Quest, Prophetic Visions, Relationship Problems, Scars, Sick Character, Slow Burn, Son of Durin, Suicidal Thoughts, Thorin Is an Idiot, To Be Continued, Wedding Night, Weddings, Young Love, childish pranks, it's a boy!, lots of meditation, pregnancy is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 56,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithuen/pseuds/Lithuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a woman with the gift of foresight is led to Ered Luin, can her skills as a healer mend more than sickness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ered Luin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how good I am with this whole tagging thing, so if there are tags you think apply to this that I could/should add, please let me know. I really want to be sure people aren't missing out on the story simply due to my tagging negligence.

Mara sighed, running a hand through her long dark hair. The walnut tresses rippled down her back nearly to her thighs. She stood still for a moment, regarding her surroundings with a critical eye. She was not tired, for her kind never had need of sleep, and walking was not enough of an exertion to merit meditation, but traveling through the endless wilderness for weeks had left her feeling bored. She longed for the sight of a friendly face, any human contact at all.

She had a home once. A valley filled with mystery and magic that had sheltered her people since the dawning of the world. That had all changed the day orcs found the hidden entrance. She remembered the grisly scene, the slaughtered remains of her people littering the ground stained crimson with blood. She had been out at the time, using her skills as a novice healer to assist a town of men for awhile. Her return was met with eerie silence, and for days she had wandered the wreckage, desperately searching for survivors. There had been none, for she had arrived far too late, and the thought haunted her waking dreams. It stayed there, taunting her in between the constant visions she received of the many possible futures ahead of her. She was left cursing her inability to control the visions, wondering why she had not been gifted the sight of the orc attack in time to prevent it. That vision had come later, proving that her mind would occasionally send her sights of the past too. Or perhaps that was just the regret talking.

Glancing through the trees, she was pleased to see a familiar sight. A place she had never been before, but recognized immediately. The blue mountains of Ered Luin rose to the heavens, melding with the sky nearly seamlessly. All about her the forest gleamed emerald in the light of the high noon sun. It was a warm late spring day, with a cloudless sky and a mild breeze. Mara breathed in deeply, inhaling the scents of life all around her and basking in the feeling of peace the pervaded the area. She strode purposefully towards the open gates of the settlement at the base of the mountains, giving the guards a friendly nod that was met with wary curiosity. They let her pass without questions however, a fact for which she was quite grateful.

For awhile she wandered along the crowded streets, acclimating herself to the presence of the many dwarves that resided in the bustling town. They were a rowdy bunch, calling out loud greetings every which way as they bumped into friends and kin during their errands. Mara was delighted to be amongst so much friendly noise again. She paused in what appeared to be the market square, a large area ringed by shops and crowded by many wooden stalls covered in canvas awnings. All kinds of material goods filled the space, from weapons and jewelry, to tools and clothing. And the food! Oh the smell was overwhelming, causing her stomach to remind her of how long it had been since she had a decent meal. She rubbed it absently, reaching her other hand into a pocket to withdraw the limp satchel of coins she carried with her. It had been brimming full once, but now she tipped it into her palm to reveal the last five pieces of silver to her name. It would be just enough she surmised. Following her nose, she made her way over to a stall with an especially tempting smell. It was covered over with baked goods, pies and muffins and cakes in abundance. Some filled with fruit and others with hearty blends of meats and vegetables. This was exactly what she was after. Purchasing a meat pie and a small slice of apple cake from the rotund stall owner, she thanked him with a smile. He flushed at her praise as she bit into the pie, exclaiming in delight before retreating to a nearby bench to devour the rest.

Once she had finished her meal and washed it down with the last of her water she went on her way again, this time with more care for her surroundings. One particular vision was recalled, and she gazed all about to locate the house that had been a large feature in her future sight. She was just rounding a corner when she was forced to stand still, another vision claiming her sight. She could see the house again, heard the dull thud as she knocked on the solid oak door. It opened to reveal nothing that she could immediately see, an oddity that left her perplexed. Shaking off the vision, she glanced ahead of her and saw the exact same house. She grinned happily. Perhaps she was about to find out what was missing from the vision, or rather who, for doors did not open by themselves.

Vision merged with reality as she knocked on the door with a steady hand. A small scuffle could be heard from inside, followed by soft voices and light footsteps that rapidly approached the other side of the door. It swung open to reveal....nothing.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vision is realized and a purpose found.

Blinking a few times to get used to the change in light, Mara was still staring ahead when she felt a small tug on her tunic. She jumped slightly, looking down into the eyes of two anxious boys. Their faces were instantly familiar, along with their names, and she now knew what house she had arrived at.

"Hello," she said softly. "You must be Fili and Kili, is that right?" The two nodded silently, looking a little uncertain with how to respond. "My name is Mara. I'm looking for your uncle Thorin, is he here?" She kept her voice gentle, not wanting to frighten the little ones. All her visions had showed her that this Thorin was the one she would have to go through to figure out her purpose here, though they hadn't been more specific than that. She only hoped it involved a more permanent living situation. She was tired of wandering and she could already see herself settling down in the peaceful town here, if they would allow her to.

The elder one nodded, though he still seemed upset about something. "He's sick," he blurted out. "He can't get out of bed."

"Oh dear," Mara murmured sympathetically. "Is your mama helping him to get better?"

The small boys grew steadily more upset with that question, shaking their heads emphatically. "Amad is not here," Fili replied. "She went to visit a friend in another town and won't be back for another week." Kili stayed silent, clutching his brother's shirt in one hand and staring at her with wide eyes.

Mara's own eyes widened in turn at this proclamation. "Would you like some help? I am a healer, perhaps I can assist in making your uncle better," she suggested.

Fili wavered, looking torn. "Amad says not to let strangers in the house," he murmured worriedly.

Mara smiled. "Your amad is a wise woman. I promise you I only wish to help, I am a friend."

Fili opened his mouth to respond when there was the sound of a heavy crash from further into the house. Both boys blanched, glancing over their shoulders as a rough cry followed the first sound. "Oh no," Fili whimpered in distress. "Uncle has fallen out of bed."

"We cannot lift him Fee," Kili spoke up hesitantly. "Maybe the lady can help us."

The look on Kili's small face decided the matter for him and he nodded. "Please come in. Uncle needs help and I'm sure amad would understand."

With their permission granted, Mara swept into the house, moving quickly towards the open door at the end of the hall. She could hear the rasping breaths of her patient, and she bent with a grunt to roll him over from his prone position on the floor. He stared at her, his eyes glassy and unfocused, face flush with a high fever. Using all her strength, she managed to drag him to his feet, wobbling slightly under his weight.

"Up you come then soldier, back into bed." Moving the few paces between them and the large bed, she laid him down as gently as possible before tucking the covers back around him. The short trip had been made more difficult by Thorin's feeble attempts to get away from her, his feverish delirium causing him to perceive her as a threat.

He called out roughly, his voice cracking and breaking. "Fili, Kili!"

"Hush now," Mara said softly, placing a gentle finger to his chapped lips. "Your nephews are safe, I am looking after the little ones. You must rest, you are very ill." She turned towards the doorway where the boys were huddled. "Fili, Kili, come here and show your uncle that you are fine. He will feel better for seeing you." They hurried forward, standing beside the bed and sniffing back tears of worry and relief. Help had arrived, taking the burden of nursing their uncle off their shoulders. The older dwarf turned his head to see them, the tiniest of smiles quirking his lips before he was caught up by another round of coughing. It shook his entire frame and left him gasping for breath.

"Who...you?" he managed to choke out in between coughs. It appeared he wished to say more than that, but he could barely speak and even those two words had trailed off to a mere whisper of sound from his effort. Mara turned to ask the boys to bring water only to have Fili hand her a large mug with trembling hands. It was full to the brim with the life-giving fluid. Mara offered them a smile of thanks and held it steadily to Thorin's lips, tipping it slowly down his parched throat. He managed a few sips before shaking his head weakly and turning away.

"My name is Mara," she told the ailing dwarf as she ministered to him. "I am a traveling healer. I actually came to this town with the intention of meeting with you, and a good thing too it seems, for you are in sore need of help. My purpose therefore can wait, it is more important that we get you on the road to recovery first." She met his eyes calmly, trying to send him some measure of reassurance. His face was taken over by wariness and outraged frustration with his helpless situation. Seeing how he kept glancing over at his nephews, Mara felt a surge of pained compassion. She had a nephew once, and a niece as well. Before her entire world was torn from her. Blinking back tears at the unbidden memory she grasped the dwarf's shoulder firmly. "I will watch over your nephews," she promised. "They will not come to harm in my care, I swear it." She felt another tug on her tunic and smiled to see that Kili now grasped its hem in the hand not currently occupied in his brothers shirt. Thorin assumed an expression of grudging trust, knowing his youngest nephew was an oddly perceptive judge of character. "Sleep now," Mara advised him gently. "I will bring you something to eat later. Only call out if you need anything." Nodding minutely, Thorin slumped back on the pillow in exhaustion and closed his eyes.


	3. Long Day

Mara led her two young charges out of the sickroom, making her way into what was recognizable as the kitchen. She turned the little ones to face her, gathering them into a hug when she saw how they tried to hold back tears. "Oh now don't you worry, your uncle will be fine." 

"Is he going to die?" Fili asked in a small voice. 

Mara jerked back in surprise, staring at him for a moment. "Goodness no. He has the flu, he will be alright in a week or so. Perhaps even in time to welcome your amad home. He is very strong, and he has us to help him fight this." Clapping her hands together decisively, she forced a cheery expression on to her face. "Come now, lets have no more tears. We must be strong for your uncle. He will need something to eat and I expect you do as well. When was your last meal?" 

The two glanced at each other, the telltale rumbling of bellies giving voice to their hunger. "Yesterday morning," Fili admitted. "Then uncle got sick and went to bed." Mara took a closer look at them, noting the darkness under their eyes from lack of food and poor sleep besides. The way Kili's shirt collar glistened with drool. The little one had obviously been chewing on it in hunger. Hurrying to the cupboards, Mara glanced through them before pulling out a loaf of bread and a small tub of butter. She slathered on a generous amount and placed the thick slices before the ravenous boys, adding a pile of apple slices to the hasty offering. 

"Get that down you while I see about making a proper supper," she instructed them, her words nearly wasted as the food disappeared in rapid succession. A more thorough search turned up a nice chunk of beef and plenty of vegetables. Filling the large cauldron near the fireplace with water, she swung it into its spot and hurried to build up the flames from their glowing embers. Light danced across the walls as the cheery warmth filled the room and she sighed as the heat washed over her. Flour and chopped veggies went in next, the water quickly coming to a rolling boil. A sharp knife made short work of chopping the beef into hearty cubes and she fried them up in a pan before pouring the lot into the pot, juices and all. It began to meld together, the savory aroma wafting around the room as the vegetables softened and the broth began to thicken. 

Before long it was finished, and Mara carefully ladled generous portions into the small bowls the boys had brought her. She sat them at the table, making sure they were comfortable before preparing another bowl for Thorin. Holding it steady so she would not spill, she slipped into the room. The dwarf was sleeping restlessly, his every breath rattling in his chest. Mara was hesitant to wake him, but she knew he had undoubtedly gone as long as the boys with no food, and that was not good for his condition. Placing the bowl down nearby, Mara gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Thorin," she called softly. His eyes fluttered open, roaming a bit before they came to settle on her with a tiny flash of recognition. "I brought food," she said, indicating the stew with a wave of her hand. She threaded her hands under his arms, hefting him to a more upright position and propping him up with pillows. Clasping the bowl in one hand she offered him a spoonful, sighing when he closed his mouth obstinately, his hands twitching towards the spoon. "None of that now if you please. There is no shame in being fed and you cannot do it on your own." He stared at her, stubbornly ignoring the spoon that was still hovering near his mouth. Mara rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Honestly Thorin, either you open up or I will pour it down your ear. You're acting like a child." Scowling weakly, the dwarf considered her threat for a moment before reluctantly opening his mouth. His eyes softened slightly with appreciation for the offering before resuming his characteristic frown. Mara had ensured he would be able to eat every part, having mashed the vegetables and shredded the beef. 

Thorin had consumed just over half the bowl before he got a sudden look of discomfort, turning his face away and attempting to get out of the bed. He managed nothing more than to nearly fall over, and Mara was forced to hurriedly place the bowl aside and catch her wayward patient. He grunted in annoyance when she moved him back to his previous position, instantly trying to flop his way over the edge again. "What on earth is the matter with you?" Mara exclaimed. "Do you feel ill? I can get you a bucket." He shook his head, a dull flush that was not from fever running down his cheeks to his neck. Mara nearly shook with laughter at the sudden understanding. "You are in need of relief, is that it?" Thorin gave a tiny nod of confirmation, moving again to leave the bed. "We'll do this together," Mara said firmly as she grasped him under the arms again and got him upright. He swayed unsteadily, sagging against her and leaving her nearly bowed over as she took the full brunt of his weight. Staggering towards the door, she somehow managed to keep him going in the right direction. 

The trip to the bathroom was slow, Mara leaning against the wall multiple times to keep from falling over. Once they arrived she sat him down and reached down to begin unbuckling the belt that held up his trousers, unfastening it in a businesslike fashion. Thorin made a strangled noise of protest that nearly set off another coughing fit, jerking away from her in scandalized surprise. "Oh stop that," she scolded him sternly. "I'm a healer, I've done this many a time before. You won't be the first male I've seen and likely not the last either." As she spoke she had been tugging the fabric out of the way, respectfully averting her eyes from his private areas. Once he was suitably prepared for the task at hand she turned away, leaving a hand on his shoulder in case he should begin to fall sideways again. 

His errand completed, she hastily made him decent again and pulled him back to his feet. The trip back was even slower as she felt her remaining energy rapidly depleting under the massive effort she was putting forward. Thorin was hefty! Not a bit of fat on him she surmised, but countless pounds of pure muscle that had been carefully honed into a warriors physique. She on the other hand was slight even for her kind, after days spent wandering the wilds. No fat on her either due to meager meals and constant travel, but it left her wiry rather than truly muscular, and she lacked the proper weight training to have prepared her for such a large burden. It was inevitable then that when they reached the tiny lip of wood in the doorway to the bedroom that Thorin would trip, sending them into an ungainly tumble to the floor. To Mara's intense dismay she ended up on the bottom of the pile, the air forced out of her with a painful gasp. Thorin winced in apology, managing to jerk himself aside enough to fall off her. 

"Alright?" he grunted, giving her a worried look as she continued to wheeze for want of breath. Mara nodded, sitting up slowly and reaching a tentative hand to the back of her head. It was throbbing slightly, but her fingers came away clean. No blood then. That was good. Stumbling to her feet, she grabbed his arms and helped him back up, nearly dropping him when they hit the edge of the bed. 

"Do you wish to finish your dinner?" Mara asked him once she had gotten him settled again. He nodded the affirmative, gulping down the cooled soup greedily. She should have known better than to let him, but she was so concerned with getting sustenance into him that she forgot one of the most basic rules. Do not overfeed. The consequences followed with brutal swiftness. Thorin had no sooner swallowed the last bite when a look of alarmed panic set over him and he managed a desperate grab for the bowl. Knowing what was coming, Mara held it under his face, using her other hand to try and sweep the dark curtain of his hair out of the way. Despite his best intentions, much of the result of his heaving ended up on her bare arm rather than in the bowl itself, and began to splatter to the floor to gather in a messy puddle. Mara sighed in resignation, knowing it was her fault. She smiled reassuringly when Thorin turned eyes filled with chagrin in her direction. 

"Don't worry about it," she murmured, rubbing slow circles on his back. "Wouldn't be the first time that's happened either. Are you feeling better now?" Thorin paused, clearly thinking this through as he did a careful self inventory. Coming to the conclusion that the episode was indeed over with he nodded slightly, gingerly leaning back into his former position. Mara could see that he was burning with fever still and rose to her feet smoothly. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to take care of this and check on the boys." She left the room as Thorin closed his eyes, too exhausted to even be bothered by the sick that still clung to his beard and lips. 

Entering the kitchen, Mara paused with a smile upon witnessing the touching sight. Both bowls of soup stood empty, abandoned on the table. The two boys had moved over to the large armchair near the fire with the clear intent of looking through a book. It lay open on their laps, their sleeping forms slumped over it, hands entwined as they curled into each other for comfort. Mara took a moment to wash her soiled arm and clean out the bowls before moving over to the chair. She couldn't bear the thought of waking the poor dears, so she scooped them up as carefully as possible, one in each arm, and went looking down the hall for their own room. Luckily all the doors had been left open, and she found the right one by the twin beds placed in the center. Their position seemed odd at first until she realized the boys must have refused to sleep without the other nearby, and so a compromise had undoubtedly been reached. Moving the covers aside with a foot, she got them both tucked in expertly. This was a job she remembered well from her own life living with a large family. They stirred slightly before finding a comfortable position and letting out twin sighs of peace. Mara slipped out of the room silently, pulling the door nearly closed and heading back to the kitchen. 

She went through the cupboards yet again, finding the things she needed quickly enough. A larger bowl than the previous one was filled with steaming water, a rag draped over the side and another smaller bowl filled with cool water. A second rag was tucked under her arm before she headed back to Thorin. Placing the small bowl on the end table, she left one of the rags beside it and took the other items over to the puddle on the floor, making short work of cleaning up the mess. Once that was done she hurried to dispose of the dirty water before returning again. She dipped the end of the clean rag in the cool water, wringing it out and smoothing it over Thorin's flushed skin. He twitched at the soothing contact and murmured something in a language she did not understand. Mara spent a few minutes carefully cleaning his mouth and trying to cool the fever. She could not help but marvel at the rugged lines of his face, serious even in sleep. She wondered what it would be like to see him smile. It would likely be a wondrous sight.


	4. Fever Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickness is not a pleasant experience, for the healer or the patient.

It was the dead of night when Mara found her meditation interrupted by a ragged cry. She bolted to her feet from where she had ensconced herself in the armchair before the fire, coming to a concerned halt at the sight of Thorin thrashing wildly. He was utterly delirious, his fever creeping ever higher, and yelling incoherently in the same language she had heard spurts of earlier. Gathering her resolve, Mara hurried towards him, hands held out in a peaceful manner as she tried to get close enough to wake him. He was flailing his arms around, and one solid fist caught her a glancing blow to the nose with a sickening crunch that was followed by a spurt of blood. Cursing, Mara grabbed the rag she had used on Thorin earlier and held it to her face, trying to stop the flow as it streamed into her open mouth. She nearly shrieked when Thorin appeared to catch sight of her and no recognition entered his eyes. He reflexively reached down near the edge of the bed, and Mara paled at the sight of his sword lying well within reach. She lunged forward, kicking it across the room and wincing when her foot let her know how it felt about being used in such a fashion.

"Thorin stop!" she cried fearfully. "I'm not going to hurt you!" He continued to yell, albeit weakly now as his voice cracked and faltered. Her heart stopped at the next sound to reach her ears.

"Uncle?" Mara whirled around to see the trembling forms of Fili and Kili hovering in the doorway.

"Boys stay back, he cannot see you," she yelled in warning. "He is trapped in a bad dream, please go wait in the other room. I will come get you when I have calmed him." Fili nodded miserably, dragging his sobbing brother away from the painful sight. Once they were gone Mara tried to approach again, but Thorin was even more hysterical after hearing the voices of his nephews raised as they were in fear and worry. Growling in frustration, she did the only thing left available to her. Grabbing up the bowl of now very cold water still on the dresser, Mara splashed the lot over his face, sending him reeling back with a gasp of shock. Thorin blinked rapidly, his eyes regaining their focus as the nightmare left him. He stared at her in recognition and confusion, swiftly moving on to worry at the sight of the bloody mess on her face. She had dropped the cloth sometime during the scuffle, and with her hair whirling around her in tangles she was now a right mess.

"What happened?" Thorin whispered. 

"You were having a fever dream," Mara explained.

Trying to get his bearings, Thorin glanced down, shivering slightly from the water dripping off his face and covering his shirt. "Why am I all wet?"

Mara flushed slightly. "Ahh yes, well, I'm sorry about that but it was the only way to waken you. I was rather worried you were about to go for your sword."

He nodded in understanding. "What happened to your face?" he asked bluntly, his brow furrowed in concern.

Mara snorted. "Like I said, you were rather disoriented. I think you believed I meant to attack you."

Thorin instantly looked full of regret. "I did that?" he murmured in horror. "Mahal, I.... I am so sorry."

"Oh piffle," Mara waved off his broken apologies. "I've survived worse. You did not do it on purpose." She noticed quickly as his shivering started to worsen. "We must get you out of that wet shirt, it's not really doing you much good." The distraction worked, for Thorin was now forced to focus on assisting her with the removal of the sodden piece of clothing. They soon had it off, and Mara used a corner of the blanket to dry his skin. She felt a twinge of admiration at the sight of the broad chest and rippling muscles, but was sobered at how they glistened with fever sweat. Shaking off the immoral thoughts, she hurriedly procured another shirt from the wardrobe and had it on him within minutes. She swept out of the room then to fetch the waiting dwarflings, bringing them back to see their uncle more his old self.

"Oh boys," he croaked out sadly. "I hope I did not frighten you." Both shook their heads furiously, not wanting to cause him further upset, before rushing to him and enveloping him in a tight hug. They stayed like that for a time until yawns started wracking all three of them. Mara chuckled, sweeping the two back up into her arms again.

"Time for little ones to go back to sleep," she murmured, carrying them to their beds and tucking them in like before. They were out as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Mara reentered Thorin's room to see the dwarf tossing restlessly. She sat next to him, laying a cool hand on his brow and humming a soft melody that soon had him drifting off to sleep.

Once she had ensured that the other occupants of the house were asleep and comfortable, Mara returned to her meditation. This was her peoples way of recharging their energy levels. Having never slept, she was not certain how it compared, nor did she have to do it daily if she did not desire to, but it was comforting none the less. It afforded her a measure of calm after a hectic day, a feeling she desperately needed right now. Her mind roiled with conflicting emotions, leaving her mentally drained. In the space of a single day she had found the town her visions showed her, become nanny to a pair of children reminding her far too much of things she'd lost, and been attacked by a delirious patient. It was enough to make anyones head spin she reasoned, thanking Yavanna that she had managed to maintain her composure.


	5. War Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin shows remorse in his usual stubborn way, and Mara has a nice surprise.

Mara slipped gently out of her meditative state as the sun rose, its delicate beams lighting up the dust motes in the room to create a golden haze. Pulling herself out of the chair with a sigh, she glided silently down the hall and into the small bathroom, inhaling sharply at the sight that greeted her in the mirror. She had forgotten to clean herself up the night before, and dried blood coated her jaw, while her nose was swollen and a spreading bruise covered her upper face black and purple. She looked like she had been kicked by a horse, and was left with a slight thrill of awe at the immense strength that Thorin possessed even when ill.

Grabbing a towel, Mara set about dabbing the blood off her face, returning the lower half to its natural hue. She then probed at her nose with tentative fingers, relieved when it turned out not to be broken. She had not looked forward to setting bones by her self. After completing various other small chores in the bathroom, she headed back to the kitchen. It took only a moment to locate the eggs, bacon, and other ingredients she would need for breakfast. She set about preparing it with a will, and soon the sound of sizzling and popping could be heard from the frying pan over the fire, filling the room with a medley of delectable smells. She hummed a tune as she worked, smiling when she heard the patter of tiny feet on the wooden floors. Fili and Kili edged into the kitchen, twin beams of delight on their faces at the sight of the veritable feast she was preparing for them.

"Good morning boys!" she exclaimed softly. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Oh yes Miss Mara!" they answered as one. Fili assisted Kili in clambering into one of the large chairs at the table before going to get the silverware and plates they would need. He moved surely, marking the task as one he had been doing for a long time. Kili looked on raptly, taking in the activity going on around him and wishing he were big enough to help. Once the table had been set the two stared at her in awe. "Miss Mara, you have a war wound!" they cried together, their faces filled with admiration. Clearly it met their approval, marking her as rough and tumble enough to fit in their world nicely. It appeared such injuries were a source of pride for them, rather than something to hide. She chuckled at the unexpected reaction, serving up their food and rendering them temporarily silent. 

With that settled, Mara gathered up the items she wished to take to Thorin, piling them onto a tray. The offerings included several thick slices of buttered bread, apples, and a tea that she hoped would assist in dealing both with his nausea and fever. She made sure the boys were sufficiently occupied before entering Thorin's room. It appeared he had just woken up. He looked around dazedly before moving his eyes slowly to focus on her as she nudged the door open and made her way into the room.

"Good morning sunshine!" she cried cheerfully, hoping to distract him from her unkempt appearance, as she placed the tray down and moved to sit beside him. It worked, Thorin scowling, clearly feeling that the moniker she had bestowed upon him was undignified, though his frown changed to one of concern as he took in the full extent of the damage to her face. "Here," she said calmly, brandishing a slice of bread and pointedly ignoring the muted groan of dismay emanating from his lips. "There is bread and apples and a tea which I think will be more agreeable than the stew we tried before." She held the bread to his lips, entreating him to partake of the meal. Thorin stubbornly kept his lips shut, looking at her worriedly. "I'm fine," she sighed patiently. Still Thorin ignored the bread that she was now trying to shove past his closed mouth, moving one hand towards her face. Mara stilled in surprise, only flinching slightly when his trembling fingers brushed against her nose with more force than was appreciated. Thorin lifted a brow incredulously, offering her a snort of denial. "Really," she reassured him. "It's not even broken. Please eat."

Sighing heavily, Thorin dropped the issue, though the look on his face told her he would not forget, and was likely to pursue it at another time. He ate the offered food eagerly, feeling better for it. It was when it came time to drink the tea that he clamped his mouth shut again, eyeing it distrustfully. "Oh come now," Mara cajoled him. "It's not half bad, I promise you. At least smell it," she begged, wafting the steaming mug under his nose. He took a tentative sniff, surprised when the fragrant scent was not utterly appalling. His mouth had opened the slightest bit in his shock, and Mara hurriedly took the opportunity to pour some of the liquid into his mouth. Jerking a bit at the heat of it, he nevertheless found it confusingly pleasant to the taste.

"Have to get the recipe for Oin," he muttered in between sips. "Much better than the swill he cooks up." His tone was one of petulant resentment prompted by memories of other sicknesses, and it left Mara huffing with restrained laughter.

"Doubtless this is exactly the same as the swill this Oin of yours prepares," she admitted merrily. "I just happen to have a secret ingredient to make it taste better." She pulled out a small flower from her pocket. It had a cluster of brilliant yellow blooms that looked remarkably like sunshine. Thorin glanced over it curiously, making a questioning sound. "It is called sun drops, or honey flower by the children. I have only ever seen it grow in the valley of my birth, and made certain to bring lots with me when I left. I even have seeds, so I might be able to get it growing here to keep up my stock." Thorin nodded slightly, making small noises of approval as he slurped down the refreshing drink. His eyes were beginning to droop once again by the time he had finished, and Mara left him to his rest, eager to see how quickly the healing properties would begin to work.


	6. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored dwarflings means mischief is inevitable...

Fili and Kili had finished eating by the time she returned, and both were eyeing the door that led outside wistfully, though they had not attempted to leave on their own. "What shall we do today?" Mara asked thoughtfully, catching their continued glances at the door. "Oh I'm sorry boys, I do not think we can go outside right now. I need to keep close to your uncle and I don't feel comfortable letting you out on your own." She gave them a regretful smile as they both uttered soft noises of disappointment. She thought on what they might do for a moment before getting a flash of inspiration. Digging through her pack, she tugged out a slightly smaller satchel full of colored wooden blocks in many shapes. "Why don't we build something?" she exclaimed happily. The boys pounced on the new toy, whooping eagerly as they planned what they might make.

"A castle!" Kili voted. 

"Ooh lets make Erebor!" Fili crowed, instantly receiving a hearty agreement from his brother. They began piling the blocks in the shape of a rough mountain before placing some of the soldier figures out front. It looked remarkably like the painting that hung over their fireplace. She sat back, watching them contentedly until the focused silence was pierced by a bout of loud coughing. Leaving the boys to their play, Mara went at once to Thorin's side, but she was waved off with a scowl. The dwarf shook his head as his body spasmed under the force of his coughing, indicating he did not require aid. She retreated from the room after offering him a sympathetic smile. 

Several more times throughout the morning Thorin suffered horrible coughing fits, each time refusing her help and slumping back in exhaustion when they were over. He was noticeably in pain after the first few, his ribs feeling the strain of being so badly abused and overworked. A somewhat inconvenient result of all this was that by midmorning he had completely lost his voice, only a thin whisper leaving his lips as he groaned under the flaring agony emanating from his chest. He drifted off into a restless sleep, feeling helpless and alone.

Outside the room, Fili and Kili had finally tired of the blocks and were looking antsily for something else to do. It was in a moment when Mara was checking on Thorin that Kili began tugging on his brother's sleeve. "Want a cookie Fee," he begged plaintively. The elder brother looked up to where the earthen jar containing the sweets was balanced on a high shelf. He knew he shouldn't, but through some childlike reasoning that no one else was likely to understand, he made the decision to get Kili the treat he wanted. Grabbing a chair, he shoved it across the floor to the shelf, the high back connecting with the counter with a dull thud. It took only a moment for him to scramble up and onto the counter itself before grabbing for the jar. It was just out of reach, the tips of his fingers barely brushing its surface. Fili strained mightily, twitching his fingers to get it to move closer. He nearly had it within his grasp when the entire thing overbalanced, falling to the floor with a crash and sending cookies scattering in all directions.

Mara heard the thud of some large piece of furniture being moved, but ignored it, making a gentle shushing noise when the sleeping Thorin stirred with a quiet moan. She smoothed more cold water over his brow, and he settled again with a rattling sigh. His fever had not abated, though it was slightly lower than before. Her focus was interrupted when the more disturbing sound of breaking pottery floated over from the other room. Making sure Thorin had not awoken, she dashed out into the kitchen, raising a stern brow at the sight of the two boys frozen guiltily where they stood. Fili was crouched on the counter, hands over his head as if he expected something to land on him. Kili had not moved from his position on the floor, looking ready to cry. He was surrounded by shards of pottery and crumbled cookie fragments. Grabbing the nearby dustpan and a small broom, Mara fought to hide her laughter. "Fili get down," she ordered the small boy. He obeyed silently, moving carefully through the debris to stand beside his brother as they awaited judgment. "I expect you to clean this up and then we will say no more about it." Both children sighed in relief. They had gotten off easily, but from the look on their current minders face it would not happen a second time. She appeared ready to give them a further scolding, but the sound of a loud thump echoed from the sickroom, effectively cutting off her diatribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters up this time! Thought I'd leave a minor cliffhanger for your amusement. *Grins cheekily* For those that may be wondering, Mara is not a dwarf. What she is and where she comes from will be revealed soon, along with a little bit of fun story time, so I hope you will be patient with me and do let me know what you think of the tale so far.


	7. Thinning Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mara. What's a girl to do?

Letting out a groan, Mara scrubbed a hand down her face, wincing when she made contact with her nose. "Clean. Now." She pointed sternly to the mess before hurrying to check on this latest potential injury to her patient. She swept into the room to see Thorin lying on his side and attempting weakly to scrabble his way towards the door. His face was crimson with frustrated humiliation, his trousers very clearly more than a little damp and obviously the current cause of his anger. "Oh Thorin," she sighed. "Never mind, let's get you cleaned up." Huffing tiredly, she got him to his feet and dragged him off to the bathroom, sitting him down on the floor against the wall. Taking in his discomfort uncertainly, Mara decided it was time for him to have a proper bath and began filling the large copper tub with steaming water. She added a few drops of a strong herb that smelled remarkably like pine, lending a pleasant freshness to the room. Thorin watched her bustling activity from beneath drooping eyes, unable to protest when she began stripping him of his clothes. He was clearly outraged by such a blatant disregard to his privacy, but her gentle touch and apologetic smile placated him a small amount. 

Through no small effort Mara managed to lift him from behind, helping him to step over the rim of the tub and settle into a comfortable position. He nearly swooned from the heat that now enveloped him, turning his muscles to jelly and soothing his every ache and pain. Closing his eyes, he jumped a little at the sudden feeling of hands on his head, but was quick to relax under Mara's ministrations. She scrubbed his hair clean, massaging the scalp with practiced gestures. Noticing that his braids had become tangled and dirty, she reached out for them, hesitating when Thorin's eyes flickered open. "May I?" she asked, not wishing to cause offense. He nodded regally, allowing her to undo the silver beads and place them carefully aside before running her fingers through the braids to unravel them. As she worked Thorin watched her, feeling inwardly startled with the realization that he knew nothing about this stranger that he was suddenly in such an intimate situation with. Her perpetual smile and innocent ignorance of his heritage was surprisingly not offensive to him in his current state, her beardless face and thin figure a sharp but pleasant contrast to his own people. He knew in any ordinary circumstance that he would be suspicious of someone with so much goodwill towards him, wondering what they hoped to gain, but he found himself trusting her. He had let her undo his braids for Mahal's sake, though he reasoned that it was more because they were in need of care than because of any amount of trust.

By the time Mara was satisfied with his cleanliness the water was cooling and Thorin was looking eager to get out. She flushed slightly as she was forced to lift him from the front this time to get him out, feeling the hard planes of his body as they pressed against her and determinedly ignoring a certain area that was now only separated from her by her own thin dress. Sitting him down on a nearby rug, she hurriedly covered him with a towel before starting to work on drying his hair, keeping her eyes on the floor as embarrassment filled her from the uncontrollable sensations filling her body. She knew nothing about this dwarf past his name, and she angrily tried to force the deplorable thoughts out of her system, aghast that she was reacting to his presence so forcefully. By Yavanna, the dwarf was sick and still she was nearly lusting after him like a tween girl with her first crush! The sight of his back rippling with muscle was decidedly unhelpful in cleansing her mind of these thoughts, so she was a little rougher than normal in drying the dark locks that reached past his shoulder blades.

Getting him dressed turned into a monumental task, made harder by the fact that he was nearly limp with sleepiness, and as such was no help at all. Mara felt like nearly crying when she failed to get him back on his feet, dropping him the few feet back to the floor with a muted oomph. He glared at her weakly, softening slightly when faced with the dark bruises under her eyes and her frazzled stare. Trying to make clear through his eyes that he was alright with staying in his present position, he was met with a stubborn growl of denial. Setting her teeth, Mara heaved with all her might, bracing her back against his chest and holding on to his arms for dear life. It was an acutely compromising position as the dwarf banged repeatedly into her backside, causing her to stumble down the hall in lurching steps, but she made it to the bed and got him in before falling to the floor with a thump. Mara lay there breathing for a moment, grinning tiredly when his head appeared over the side to check on her.

After a short rest she staggered off to prepare dinner, leaving Thorin to his thoughts. Mara was tired enough to resign herself to simply reheating the leftover stew from the night before, hoping the boys would not complain. To her relief they were quiet, eating carefully and hurrying to their room to go to sleep. It appeared they felt they had caused enough trouble for the day, and she was grateful for the respite from their antics. It had been a long time since she was forced to keep two rambunctious children occupied, a thought that brought back memories she wished to avoid. Skimming through the stew, she prepared a bowl that was mostly broth, with scant fragments of beef and vegetables, hoping it would be less likely to aggravate Thorin's stomach. He took the food readily, and another helping of tea besides. Mara was gratified to find that his temperature had dropped slightly again.


	8. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara deals with an unexpected (and highly irritated) visitor.

Another night dragged by, and Mara was beginning to think she had never meditated so much in all her years. Her muscles had developed a steady ache, while the pounding in her head had dulled to a constant pulse of pain that was diminishing far too slowly for her liking. Still, she could not bring herself to regret knocking on their door when she did. It was nice to be needed again, and to be surrounded by people instead of silence. She greeted the dawn of her third day there with her usual enthusiasm, jumping right into preparing a hearty breakfast. Thankfully it appeared the boys mother had stocked up before leaving, clearly not trusting her brother to handle shopping with the two boys in tow. As a result the cupboards were still bulging with food.

Mara had just set two heaping plates before the boys when there came a heavy pounding at the front door, accompanied by a distinctly loud voice that was thick with annoyance.

"Open up Thorin! Quit yer sulkin' and lets settle this! There's work to be done in the forges!"

In a right fury at such a racket being created while her patient was ill, Mara stormed over to the door and yanked it open, gracing the intimidating figure outside with a fearless scowl. "What is the meaning of this infernal din?" she snarled. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock politely like a normal person?" The bald dwarf gaped at her, too astounded by her rough appearance to be suspicious of the unknown person in his friends home. "Who are you and what do you want?" she snapped, bringing him out of his daze. He opened his mouth to send a scathing retort her way when two figures pushed past her and threw themselves at him with happy yells.

"Mister Dwalin!" the boys cried in excitement. "Did you come to play with us?" Fili asked, already reaching over the dwarfs shoulder to examine his axes.

"Perhaps later lads," he murmured with gruff gentleness as he placed them back on the ground. They nodded understandingly before racing back into the house, leaving the two still standing there, Mara glowering at him and tapping her foot as she waited for his answer to her earlier question. "I'm here to see Thorin," he snapped, all traces of friendliness gone. "Where is he and who are you?"

"He is indisposed," Mara returned, forcibly calming herself. "My name is Mara, and I am a healer." She glanced over him, taking in his armor and weapons with caution in her eyes. "He is ill," she added, almost as an afterthought.

Instantly Dwalin became concerned, trying to push past her. "Ill? Will he be alright?"

"Oh please, _do_ come in," she muttered, moving aside to avoid being trampled. "He will be fine, he requires rest, and _quiet_ ," she informed him, placing stern emphasis on the last bit and causing him to flush dully, properly chastised for his loud entry.

Dwalin glanced sideways at her as they marched towards Thorin's room. "What happened to yer face?" he asked suddenly, furrowing a brow in confusion when she burst out laughing. It was so like the blunt question Thorin himself had asked her that she was unable to hide her amusement.

"Thorin may have attacked me," she said with a giggle, causing Dwalin to stop in his tracks in shock.

"Mahal, he did that? I don't see what's so funny about it," he frowned. By this time she was nearly in hysterics, the last couple days catching up to her with a vengeance.

"Oh he didn't mean to," she choked out. She managed to calm herself, straightening with a last chuckle. "He was trapped in a fever dream. It's just lucky I managed to get his sword away in time." That thought was sobering, evidenced by Dwalin's pronounced curse. How close had she come to being horrifically injured?

Thorin was awake when they reached the room, scowling at the door when he saw who had come through it. "Mornin sunshine!" Mara said with a playful grin, trying purposely to get a rise out of him. He rolled his eyes, his frown becoming more pronounced.

"Why do you call me that?" he croaked, his voice still a rough whisper.

"Why because of your cheerful disposition of course," she replied snarkily, earning a snort from Dwalin. Thorin merely shook his head at her cheeky remark, too tired to be annoyed.

"I need to talk to him," Dwalin broke in. "In private," he added rudely as she refused to move. Mara glanced over at Thorin, his nod of approval sending her gracefully out the door, though not before leveling their visitor with a warning look. She closed it behind her, starting to move away before curiosity got the best of her. Guilt flowed through her veins, but she tried to justify her actions by reasoning that she didn't know who this visitor was, and the safety of her patient was of utmost importance. She knew it was a moot point considering the warm greeting the boys had offered the warrior dwarf, but she tossed morals aside and pressed her ear to the door. After a few seconds she picked out the sound of their quiet conversation, just enough of the words reaching her to deduce what was being said.

"Sorry.... don't want to fight.... settled as far as I'm concerned." That was Dwalin's voice, and Thorin must have offered silent agreement because he continued speaking. "So who.... can trust her?" Mara stiffened, realizing the topic of their conversation was now her. Thorin's response sent a glowing warmth through her as he rose in her defense.

"Been here three days.... could have killed if she wanted.... been watching the boys.... do trust her." The talk dwindled then, or perhaps just became too quiet for her to hear. In any case, she chose that moment to slip off and check on the boys again. They were quietly building another tower with the blocks, clearly enjoying the versatile toy. Dwalin emerged from the room a few moments later, a new respect in his eyes.

"Thank you for watching over him," he rumbled simply. "Seems like you arrived just in time." Mara nodded graciously, accepting his thanks with a smile.

"It is no trouble. I am a healer by trade, it is my duty, and in this case my pleasure. Thorin is an easy patient to look after." Dwalin's brows raised at that, clearly dubious as to the truth of that statement. "Really he is," she laughed. "You wouldn't imagine the things I've been through as a healer. I've been bitten, kicked, had things thrown at me, and been called every name under the sun. Some people are horrible when sick. In comparison, Thorin is an absolute delight, if a bit stubborn, not to mention the boys who are just sweethearts." She cast a fond, slightly pained smile in their direction.

"Well, iffen you need help, just let me know," he replied uncertainly. He turned to leave shortly after, pausing at the door to leave her with one last comment. "I'll be at the forge all day, but I will be back to check on him this evening," he assured her gruffly, looking satisfied when she nodded agreeably.


	9. Tea and Salve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara meets Oin, and the healers compare notes

The rest of the afternoon went by without further event, save for a quieter knock on the door after the lunch hour. Mara opened it to find an older, shorter dwarf than her previous visitor, his grey hair pulled into elaborate braids. "Oin, at your service," he said with a neat bow and a speculative smile. "You must be the lass Dwalin mentioned was looking after Thorin. He said you were fine, but this flu is taking a nasty turn around the village. Thought I'd better have a look."

"Ahh, the dwarf with the horrible teas. Of course," she replied, moving aside with a grin. "Mara, at your service as well."

Oin snorted, unamused. "Said that did he? Tis medicine, s'not supposed to taste nice." He stomped into the sickroom, looking Thorin over with a critical eye. "Now then laddie, lets take a peek and see how you're doin." He spent a few moments examining a grumbling Thorin before turning to Mara with a nod of satisfaction. "Done a good job here," he praised her. "Fever's goin down nicely. He should be fine in a few days. Let's have a look at your injury now then. Dwalin mentioned the lad took a swing at you?" he asked, offering Thorin a look of mild disapproval.

"It's fine," Mara cried hurriedly, backing away with her hands up. "Not even broken!" She had no wish to be prodded further when there was nothing to be done, but the old dwarf feigned deafness and sat her down in a chair firmly. He glanced over the bruises, running surprisingly gentle fingers over her swollen nose before reaching the same conclusion she had.

"Right enough there, it's not broken. I can give you somethin for that swelling though." He dug around in his kit, bringing out a small pot filled with a pungent cream. "Smear this on, twill bring down the swelling and heal those bruises faster," he recommended. Mara took it in her hands, giving a sniff and looking it over.

"Poppy and vervain?" she asked, causing the dwarf to smile.

"Aye, and aloe besides. You know yer herbs, that's good."

Leaving her with the salve, Oin made for the door, his job done. Mara placed it on the table, hurrying after him as she grabbed up her bag from the hall. "Wait a moment," she called, extending a hand filled with yellow flowers when he paused questioningly. "Here," she thrust the blooms at him, pressing them into his hand. "For putting in medicinal drinks," she explained. "A single petal makes the drink as sweet as honey. You'll have no more refusals to take medicine, I guarantee it."

"What are they called?" he asked, looking them over with professional interest.

"Sun drops," she replied. 

Oin's eyes widened with recognition at the name. "Is it true these are only found in the legendary fae valley?" He was gazing at them with wonder, handling them with care as if they were the greatest of treasures.

"Tis," she said simply.

"How came you by them lass? Are you one of their kind?"

"The last," she sadly whispered, the despair in her voice closing the subject abruptly. Oin offered her a troubled grimace that was meant to be a smile, understanding the implications immediately.

"Thank you lass, for such a gift," he said lowly, before retreating from the house to tend to his many other patients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the choice of herbs I mentioned is in no way medically accurate. I just liked the sound of them. Also, note the hint as to Mara's origins at last. There will be more detail on this in a couple chapters so hold tight. As a side note, I'd love to know what people think of the story so far!


	10. Midnight Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara has a breakdown, Thorin is a sweetie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters uploaded! There is much more written, so if those reading this want it uploaded faster, please do give a shout-out and I will do my best.

Forcing a smile back on her face, Mara completed that evening's duties with a heavy heart. Memories returned full force that night, even her meditation unable to keep them at bay as she wept silently into the dark. She recalled the faces of her family in horrific detail, no longer able to see them in any other way but the last time. She shuddered violently, rocking back and forth on the floor in front of the dying fire as images of blood and loss flooded her mind. Face after face went past in a kaleidoscope of ruin, everyone she had spent months burying, both physically and mentally. It was cold in the room, the embers of the fire shining on her tears as she fought to keep quiet the wracking sobs that wrenched their way out.

Thorin woke to a strange sound, the distant crying alerting him that something was not right in the house. He sat up weakly, feeling like he weighed a thousand pounds. Thinking one of his nephews was having a bad dream, he slowly eased his way out of bed, ignoring the shaking of his legs as he worked to get them placed on the floor. He was gasping by the time he got in the position to stand up, and knew instantly his legs would not hold. Grunting softly in annoyance, he let himself fall forward heavily, catching himself on his hands and crawling laboriously towards the open door. The sounds of distress continued, though now that he was at the hall he could tell they came not from the boys room but from the sitting area. Taking a moment to steady his breathing, he worked his way slowly down the hall. He felt his heart give a painful clench in his chest at the perplexing sight of Mara curled around herself in front of the dying flames, crying brokenly. The woman who had been nothing but cheerful even in the face of his horrible attitude, who had worked to comfort him, was now sobbing as if her world had fallen down around her. He found himself unable to reconcile the two images of her.

Dragging himself ponderously over the remaining distance, Thorin gathered the girl in his arms and leaned her against him. Her tears stilled, her head whipping around in surprise at the sudden warmth of a body pressed against her back and strong arms around her. Seeing Thorin, she gaped wetly, her eyes still haunted.

"You should be in bed," she protested softly. "Not bothering yourself over me. I'm f-fine," she stuttered, heaving a shaky breath.

"Shh sunshine," he muttered soothingly, using the nickname she had teasingly given him. She shuddered, her mouth quirking in a half smile for just a moment before she surrendered to his embrace. Thorin simply held her, keeping silent as she allowed herself to let her emotions escape freely. Her soft cries were the only thing to break the silence for a long while, until at last she subsided, burrowing her face into the solid chest of her comforter. Mara stirred slightly, grabbing a nearby cushion and gently urging Thorin into a prone position, the soft pillow tucked under his head. She knew she was too drained to get him back to bed, and he no longer had the energy to make the long trip back. Nudging the fire with the poker and adding a few chunks of wood, she felt warmth once again fill the room. She sat back down beside Thorin to keep him company, taking solace in his presence, only to be pulled back into his side despite her protests. "You need sleep too," he mumbled, drifting off into a light snooze before she could disprove him of the notion. 

Mara smiled softly as his expression finally smoothed out somewhat. "Thank you Thorin," she whispered, leaning carefully against him and slipping into meditation, the closest to sleep she would ever get.


	11. History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back story at last! Lore is tampered with, and Mara's people gain a history. I tried to keep as many elements that I recalled from 'canon' hobbit lore as I could, but some things may be inaccurate.

Thorin woke to the smell of breakfast frying in a pan, and the feeling of his legs being jostled around. Opening his eyes, he gazed blearily up at his smiling nephews, the two boys currently being perched on his thighs. "Morning boys," he rasped out, reaching to grasp their small hands.

"Morning uncle!" Fili and Kili chirped happily, jumping off him and hurrying over to the kitchen through the open doorway. He heard them excitedly inform a more cheerful sounding Mara of his awakening, and presently she was poking her head around the door with a large smile.

"Good morning sunshine!" she cried teasingly, her tears apparently forgotten with the dawn of a new day. In light of Thorin's temporary relocation they all had their breakfast on the sitting room floor, a treat that left the boys positively bouncing in excitement. Once they had finished Thorin made to crawl back down the hall, headed for the bathroom, but Mara swiftly heaved him up and offered her support, ignoring his protests with an amused smile. They made record time getting back to the bedroom, and Thorin was grateful to have a mattress under his aching back again. He grumbled and tossed around, trying to work out the kinks and swatting Mara's hands away with his usual bad grace when she tried to assist him. Instead, she placed a hand on his head, beaming when she found his temperature to be very close to normal.

"Your fever has broke at last, thank Yavanna," she murmured in relief. Her examination completed, she gave him a stern look. "Let me help with your back."

"Not necessary," he grumbled, scowling when she made to pull him forward.

"Oh now really," she huffed, thoroughly annoyed. "You do enjoy being difficult don't you? Most people would be glad to have this kind of attention you know," she pointed out shrewdly. He continued to shake his head, adamant in his refusal. "I can't understand why you won't just take advantage of it," she snorted in exasperation. "After all, I am entirely at your service."

Thorin flushed deeply, causing Mara to choke off laughter as she realized the direction her ill-worded offer had taken his thoughts. "Well, I'm not sure that particular activity is within my job description, even if you were up for it, but I shall keep it in mind," she joked. Thorin spluttered for a moment at the distinctly unfeminine jest before letting out a bark of laughter and leaning forward to allow her access to his back. "Now there's a welcome sight," she grinned. "Sure is good to see you smiling, sunshine." She slid her way into position at his back, kneading away the tension and working at the many knots that had been caused by his night on the floor. It felt very natural for them to be positioned in such a way, as if they had always been thus, and she wondered with a thrill that it had only been four days since they had first met.

A scuffle sounded from out in the hall before Fili and Kili tumbled into the room in a heap, disentangling themselves and hopping up on the bed. "Now then, are you finished your castle already?" Mara asked with a grin as she came out from behind Thorin and settled into a nearby chair. Both boys nodded, exchanging glances and slight shoves before turning to face her together.

"Will you tell us a story?" Kili asked sweetly, his large brown eyes silently pleading. Fili joined him, the two exuding an irresistible charm that only children were capable of. Mara chuckled, checking Thorin's reaction. He was unusually alert at the moment, seeming nearly as eager as the boys for some entertainment.

"A story might be nice," he suggested, trying and failing to sound indifferent.

"What shall I tell?" Mara asked them.

"Can you tell one about dwarves?" Kili wondered aloud.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetling," she said with a wry smile. "I don't know any stories about dwarves. In fact, you two were the first dwarves I ever met," she added in a conspiratorial murmur.

"You're not a dwarf?" Kili cried innocently, looking confused and causing Mara to laugh heartily.

"Nay little one, I'm not. I am a fae." At this news both boys confusion grew. Clearly her people were little known to the rest of the world, and she was suddenly determined to remedy that fact. "How about I tell you some stories of my people?" she asked, trying to keep the pain out of her eyes.

"You do not have to," Thorin broke in worriedly, noting the flash of sadness that she buried and wondering at the reason behind it.

"It's ok," she reassured him. "I want to." Clearing her throat, she looked around at them all. "Now, where to begin... ahh yes. At the dawning of the world Mahal claimed the dwarves as his children, and was rightly pleased with what he had created," she began.

"I thought you didn't know any dwarf stories," Fili interrupted accusingly.

"Now Fili, it's not polite to interrupt," Thorin admonished him sternly.

Mara just smiled patiently. "Like your creator, Yavanna also claimed some of the people of this new world as her children, though she had not created them directly. In fact, she claimed not one but two races as precious to her. These peoples were the hobbits and the fae. Yavanna wished to protect the gentle small folk that she had dominion over, and so used her powers to create for them each a land of peace and plenty where they would thrive for many years. To the south of us, there resides the hobbits in the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but for the fae she made a more secret place. A valley ringed by towering mountains and guarded by a secret door, entwined with the magic of its people. Here the fae lived for many thousands of years, untouched by the dark things in the world."

Mara took a short breath, mouth quirking at the rapt expressions of her audience. "Like hobbits, the fae were mostly content to stay within their valley, living quietly and ignoring the rest of the world, but some had fire in their hearts. These few left the valley, eager to see all the vast land had to offer. They traveled far and wide, reaching the four corners of the earth, and eventually one of them made it as far as the Shire, and felt such a kinship with the land that he decided to stay for awhile. The young fae was named Tooklarem, and was one of my own ancestors."

"That's a funny name," Kili giggled.

"Indeed," Mara murmured in amusement. "Tooklarem stayed in the Shire, and during his time there he met and fell in love with a hobbit lass named Daisy Fallowhide. They were soon married, but then an odd thing occurred. It is custom among hobbits for the lass to take on the family name of her husband, but fae are all related in one way or another, and so he did not have one. In a flash of inspiration, the lass took the first part of her husband's name and made it their family name, and they became known as the first of the Tooks. They lived in happiness for many years and had oodles of children, the first of which was a daughter named Pennyrose. The Tooks became a very adventurous people, contrary to the usual way of things, and were known by the other hobbits as being distinctly odd. This they attributed to the fae blood running through their veins, though in truth they may now believe it to be nothing more than legend themselves. It has been many hundreds of years since my ancestor went to the Shire, and no other fae has gone since."

Here Mara paused thoughtfully. "I had not considered that even today I might have very distant relations still living," she said quietly. Brightening again, she straightened considerably and prepared to launch into another story. "Now that you know some things about me, how about a proper tale?"  
  



	12. A Hobbit's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fluffy story, links my head-canon to a conversation between a certain pair of hobbits and their new 'green' friend in "two towers".

"Yay!" Fili and Kili cheered, still enthralled by the brief history she had offered them. Thorin nodded solemnly, his interest more reserved but still present.

"Well then, here is the tale of the hobbit and the enchanted forest. It was told to me in a letter sent by one of my more far-traveling kin, who had it from elves." Raising a questioning brow in response to the scowl Thorin had given at the mention of the fair folk, when he offered no explanation she began to weave her story with many gestures and mysterious expressions. "Long ago, a hobbit got the urge to go a-wandering, and though many of his elders had cautioned him against it, he made his way into a nearby forest. The elders were all afraid, none dared to go after him, for it was said that many spells lay on the wood, and that monsters would hide waiting in the trees." Fili and Kili gasped softly, while Thorin just rolled his eyes in a patronizing fashion.

"He walked for a long while through the sunlit glades, feeling very brave and thinking there was nothing much scary at all about the woods. In a bout of confidence, the little hobbit decided to teach his fearful relatives a lesson, and fell asleep under a nearby tree to wait for night fall before returning home. He woke from a delightful snooze to a reddening sky, and the strangest sounds he had ever heard in his young life. Creaks and moans and horrible snapping noises came from the trees, as if they trembled in a great wind, but there was no breeze to speak of. All the animals had run and hid, leaving the hobbit in a panic to find his way home. He turned every which way, looking for the path he had followed in...but it was gone!"

Fili and Kili were clutching each other fearfully, while Thorin looked torn between unease and disapproval, finally getting into the story. "The little hobbit lad was just about to pick a direction and run when the loudest creaking of all stopped right behind him. He froze, becoming as still as only hobbits can and trying to blend into the ground. ' _What have we here_?' a voice called, sounding like the rustling of leaves. Doing the only thing he could, the hobbit turned, looking up and up and up, and marveling at the sight before him. A living, breathing tree, crowned with berries of brightest red and with eyes the green of fresh moss. The giant gazed down at this tiny intruder, waiting patiently as her kind were wont to do. ' _I'm a hobbit_ ,' the little one squeaked, staring in awe. He let out a yelp of surprise when the massive branching fingers reached down to scoop him up, holding him aloft to better examine him. ' _Are you an ent_?' he asked the tree, recognizing the figure as a tree herder from one of his books. ' _I am an entwife_ ,' she corrected him patiently, her voice slow and lilting as if ready to break into ponderous song."

"Are they real?" Thorin asked wonderingly, forgetting himself for a moment.

"Aye, that they are," Mara said softly, coming to the end of her story. "When it became clear that the gentle forest guardian was not going to eat him, the little hobbit became quite talkative. They chatted the evening away and long into the night besides, parting at last when dawn stretched pale fingers across the sky. The entwife had shown her small companion the way home, and he scampered eagerly to his smial to tell his family all about his new friend. He was a little discouraged at first when no one believed his tale, but he continued to go back for many days, whiling the summer hours away in deep conversation with his friend. One day, about a year after their first meeting, she was nowhere to be found. Though the hobbit came back many times, searching high and low, he never saw the guardian again. Some say she still wanders the far reaches of the forest, searching for the other ents that she claimed were lost to her long ago."

The dwarves were silent as her voice died out softly, each looking thoughtful in their own way as they absorbed the story. "That was sad," Fili decided at last. "That she went away," he clarified.

"Do you think there are any in our forest?" Kili piped up hopefully, looking ready to go out at once and begin a search.

Thorin chuckled at his nephews enthusiasm. "Perhaps there are," he placated the small dwarf. "We cannot go looking right this second though, you will have to wait until you are bigger."

Instead of answering, Kili got up and began insistently tugging his brother out of the room. "Where are you going?" Mara called after them, concerned that they would ignore their uncle's commands.

"Gonna make an entwife," Kili said determinedly, running down the hall with Fili close behind.

"Make an entwife...?" Thorin puzzled aloud.

Mara sighed. "I'll go see what he was talking about."

She had just reached the door when Thorin called after her. "It was a nice story." He cleared his throat gruffly at her surprise, staring towards the blankets pooled around him so that he missed the small smile flickering across her face as she left the room.   
  



	13. Visions and Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara has a vision, and Dwalin brings his brother to meet the healer.

Mara reached the sitting room only to see the boys carefully arranging green blocks in a tree-like formation, and placing one of the smaller figures at its base. Deciding to leave them to it, she headed to the kitchen to start dinner, only to be caught up in a vision. It was the first one to occur since she got there, and she stilled, her eyes becoming unfocused as she looked beyond. This vision seemed rather disjointed, showing several cut off scenes, so she watched for all the details she could get. 

The first part gave her the flash of lightning and the sound of thunder as of a storm as she bathed the boys in the copper tub, before fading for a moment. It coalesced into another image, this one showing a morning sky that looked freshly scrubbed, clearly the day after the approaching storm. She was dressing the boys in finer clothes than usual, and she was startled to see two matching silver clips in their hair. The same clips she had purchased as a gift for her niece and nephew on that fateful day long past. Her heart gave a painful lurch at the sight, but she understood now why fate had urged her not to bury the tokens with her deceased family. Clearly they had another purpose, and she felt surprisingly serene about the whole thing. The vision ended with one last sight, a woman with striking familial resemblance to Thorin folding the two boys into a close embrace in nearly the exact spot she was currently standing.

The vision ended, returning Mara's sight, and the first thing she did was peer out the window to check the weather. Clear skies stretched to the horizon. Since she was not expecting the return of the boys mother for another couple days, she put aside her worries for later. It would complete itself when the time was right, and at least now she would have sufficient warning to get them properly cleaned to greet their mother. Dinner was a quiet affair, after which the dwarves retired for the night, and Mara stared into the fire from her place in the large arm chair, lost in thought.

The next two days formed a comfortable routine. The smells of cooking waking the household and offering a calm couple hours to share food and stories, starting the day off right. Lunch was when they often got visitors, with Oin coming to check on Thorin, and Dwalin bringing his brother Balin to be introduced to the young healer girl. Dwalin had sufficiently warmed up to the lass, secretly enjoying the no nonsense way she handled his temperamental friend, and Balin was loathe to leave when he became aware of her unique heritage. As a historian he was particularly interested in learning more about the secretive people, though he cut his questions short when he noticed her odd reluctance to cover many subjects pertaining to them. Mara in turn, welcomed the company of others with cheerful gusto, making more food and using them to aid in cheering Thorin up as he became increasingly grumpy from his long confinement.


	14. Stormsong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of a vision is realized, and Mara gets a bit melancholic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that is mentioned in part in this chapter is from "Sleep song" by Secret Garden, and has a very soothing melody.

Nearly a week after her initial arrival, the promised rain presented itself with a roar. Lightning forked the sky with silver daggers and thunder boomed almost overhead. Mara unconsciously began to worry for the safety of the female dwarf she knew was going to return the following morning, and she sought to distract herself. Remembering the vision, she collected the boys and towed them into the bathroom. Both were surprisingly unconcerned by the raging elements just outside the closed shutters, and she wondered at their fortitude. They showed considerably more dismay when presented with the tub full of steaming water, immediately attempting an escape.

"Oh no you don't," Mara grunted, hooking them by the collars and shutting the door firmly. "Your mother is arriving tomorrow and you need to be clean, or she will think less of me."

"Amad is coming?" they cried in delight, momentarily distracted. Mara took advantage of the moment, stripping them of their dirty clothes and plunking them into the tub together. After a moment of agitated flailing they settled in, telling her of their mother while she washed several days of accumulated dirt out of their hair. Her task completed and her clothes now thoroughly soaked from their splashing, she got them dried and tucked into bed, thick yawns falling from their lips.

"Wanna see amad now," Kili murmured sleepily.

"Hush," Mara soothed him, brushing back his damp hair with a gentle hand. "Sleep now. Morning will be here before you know it."

"Will you sing a song?" Fili asked restlessly, surprising her with the new request. They had never asked for one before, but she could sense both boys were missing their mother. "Amad sings lots of songs," he explained, adding to her belief of what was causing their sleeplessness.

"Alright." Stroking their hair, she sang softly, watching as their eyes drooped closed by the end of the second verse.

"Lay down your head, and I'll sing you a lullaby. Back to the years, of loo lee lai lay..."

Mara trailed off softly, pressing her lips to their foreheads and allowing a single tear to fall down her tired cheek. Fili and Kili slumbered quietly, curled up together in peace as the storm crashed on, unheeded out in the night. Mara eased out of the room, moving to check on Thorin before keeping her lone vigil before the fire. He was sleeping deeply, his body slowly recovering from the bout of illness that had plagued him for the past days. A day or two more and he would likely be out and about again, and with the return of his sister she would no longer be needed. 

The thought brought her to a crashing halt in the middle of the hall. No more jokes, no more looking after what felt oddly like family, no more story times. It left a sick feeling in her stomach, and she chastised herself for becoming too attached in the short time she had been here. It would not do to dwell on it, for she knew she would not be permitted to stay. Her visit had only lasted this long because Thorin did not have a choice. With his family whole he would not wish to have a stranger intruding into his life any longer.

Shaking her head at her folly, she brought her pack over to the chair she had claimed and dug through it, locating the silver hair clips within a soft wrapping of cloth. They were of remarkable workmanship, the metal gleaming in the dim light, and she now noticed that despite their lack of marking they appeared distinctly dwarven in origin. They were simple and rectangular, with plenty of room on the face to add some personal touch if the young dwarves should choose to do so at a later time. Mara wondered idly how such items had come to be in a town of men, but the question did not bother her unduly. She just thanked Yavanna that they would be put to use, such a treasure did not deserve to sit moldering in the bottom of a pack, collecting dust and memories.


	15. Mothers and Mithril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis arrives at last.

The night passed swiftly, Mara's clothing drying in the warmth of the fire, and by morning the noise of the storm had passed, leaving the second part of her vision complete. Skies as blue as could be and a clear breeze smelling of rainwater promised a beautiful day. Mara made a slightly larger breakfast than normal, not knowing exactly when to expect the lady of the house to return. She realized with some chagrin that her vision had not offered her a name, making things likely to be more than a little awkward when the time came. She supposed she could simply ask Thorin, and resolved to do so as soon as Fili and Kili were dressed and presentable. Mara hurried them through their meal, twisting her hands together nervously and rushing into their room to gather the clothes she had seen them wearing. Tossing aside unwanted items in a haphazard fashion, she located the outfits she wanted and got the protesting boys spruced up.

"Can we go now?" they cried, squirming a little at having to wear the slightly fancier garments.

"Not yet," Mara murmured patiently, pulling the clips out of her pocket. The two boys stared at the matching items with interest before she spun them around and gathered up enough hair to fasten them properly. Once they were in, the two reached back with careful hands, feeling the cool metal and ducking behind one another to see how they looked.

"Are they for us?" they asked wonderingly.

"Yes of course," Mara laughed, delighted with their beaming smiles. The two grabbed her about the waist in a hug.

"Oh thank you!"

"Just don't lose them," she warned them in mock sternness, wagging a finger teasingly.

"We won't," the two proclaimed solemnly, clearly taken with the new adornments.

Mara was making lunch when the rest of her vision played out, her full attention on the meal as the boys worked on yet another building with the blocks she had given them. She said many blessings to the person who had made those blocks, thanking their wisdom in creating such a perfect toy with which to while away the hours. Mara had her back to the door when it opened, the newcomer gracefully quiet in her steps as she removed a cloak and glanced around to locate her family. The woman froze upon seeing an unfamiliar silhouette facing away from her, instantly tense with worry for her as yet unseen sons. "Who are you?" she called out imperiously, startling the girl into dropping the bowl she was holding to the floor with a clatter. To her surprise, the girl muttered a soft curse, glancing surreptitiously down the hall before collecting the fumbled item and returning it to the counter. Straightening, Mara faced the newcomer, hands held up in a peaceful gesture.

"Please, my lady, allow me to explain," she offered hurriedly. 

"I am listening," Dis growled impatiently, the warning clear in her eyes as she took in the sight of the disheveled stranger, her face covered in fading bruises and hair in disarray. She knew her brother was not likely to look for female company, especially when he had been left with her sons, and the lack of possible scenarios left her suspicious and confused. Before the conversation could continue she was nearly bowled over by her excited children, and gathered them to her with a laugh of relief.

"Amad!" they shrieked deafeningly, jumping on her and babbling over each other as they fought to tell her everything that had happened in her absence.

"Alright alright," she chuckled. "I am glad to see you my darlings, but I cannot hear you if you both speak at once," she chided them gently. Subsiding into polite silence, they stepped back with mischievous grins and stared up at her happily. "Ahh, my boys," she murmured, taking in their well groomed appearance with mild surprise, her expression shifting to one of shock when she noticed the clips in their hair. "Mahal," she whispered in awe, bending to give them a closer look. "That is mithril, or I am no dwarf! Boys, where did you get these?" she asked sternly, hands on her hips as she prepared to lecture them on taking things without asking.

"Miss Mara gave them to us," the boys returned stoutly, gesturing to the beardless girl still standing uncertainly at the counter.

"Well, they are very lovely and I hope you thanked her," she answered in a slightly dazed voice, still staggered by the situation she found herself in. "Go on and play for a while, so that I may speak with this miss Mara," she ordered them, waiting until they left the room before turning to the worried girl. "Sit," she commanded, taking a chair herself and waiting for the girl to follow suit. Once she was perched on the edge of a stool, Dis spoke in a slightly less disapproving tone. "Explain if you please. Firstly where is my brother, and what in Durin's name possessed you to give mithril to a pair of children?"

Mara hesitated before choosing to answer the second question first. "I do not know about this mithril that you speak of," she admitted in a soft voice. "They were to be a gift for my own niece and nephew, but I lost the chance to give it to them, and so I decided they needed a new home rather than staying closed away in my bags."

"Their worth is likely a small fortune," Dis informed her, before catching the unspoken reason for her sons gift. "Lost the chance?" she pressed gently.

"They are in a place where they no longer require material things," Mara managed, tucking away her pain with a heavy breath.

"I am sorry," Dis offered, compassion filling her eyes. She abruptly moved on, seeing the discomfort of the other woman, and not being a cruel sort, choosing to return to the topic at hand. "Now, my brother, where is he? Why are you here?"

Though the question had been rather blunt to the point of rudeness, Mara took it in stride, actually offering her a grateful smile. "I arrived here about a week ago, with the intention of meeting with your brother." She held up a hand, forestalling further questions. "I must tell you that I have the gift of foresight, though it is not very developed, and at times exceedingly useless. I had been wandering the wilds for some time when I began to be bombarded with visions of this town, and even this house. I was given Thorin's name, and those of your sons, the visions guiding me here, though without revealing the purpose for which I was to come. Irregardless of this, I arrived to find your brother extremely ill, with a terrible fever and your sons frantically in need of help. I made the decision to step in and offer my aid, being in possession of a fair amount of healing knowledge, and here I am. He is still recovering, but he will be fine in a couple days, and the boys have not suffered overmuch past the initial fright when Thorin fell victim to an especially bad fever dream."

Dis was silent at the end of her recollection, simply absorbing the information presented to her. At last she stirred. "I would like to see him," she announced, indicating that Mara was to accompany her. The two headed for Thorin's room, Dis graciously allowing the healer to go first. Mara opened the door to find Thorin blinking hazily at them, having just awoken.


	16. End of the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family feels, some giggles, all topped off with a slice of melancholy.

"Well hello sunshine!" she cried cheerily, feeling a sense of comfort by keeping to the routine. To her surprise, and that of Dis, he smiled back, sitting up slowly. "Look who's back to see you," Mara grinned, stepping aside to reveal his sister, returned from her trip. Dis glanced between the two cautiously, wondering at the change that had been wrought on her grouchy brother's disposition. He had always been a horrible patient when sick, but here he was taking the insulting little nickname she bestowed on him with high humor.

"Welcome back namad," he murmured, his voice still slightly rough from sickness and general disuse. 

Dis went to him, hugging him about the shoulders fiercely. "You look horrible," she needled, smirking when he rolled his eyes and muttered a slur in khuzdul, an answering smile still on his face.

"I see you met Mara," he offered sheepishly, already feeling guilty that he hadn't gone for Oin the minute he felt ill. Though if he was honest with himself, he much preferred her gentle care to the treatment Oin normally gave him when sick, so he could not bring himself to feel really bad. "I am truly indebted to her," he added, defending her presence with unnecessary vigor.

"Clearly," Dis frowned, suddenly realizing what was still bothering her about the girl. She turned, giving her a more careful examination. "Those bruises are fresh," she accused the lass, noting how she suddenly averted her eyes and bit her cheek to keep from laughing. Thorin had gone beet red, and now fidgeted under her questioning gaze. Connecting the dots, Dis glared at her brother indignantly. "You attacked her? Durin's beard nadad, I knew you were a horrible patient, but this just tops everything!" Dis was practically vibrating with righteous anger on behalf of the healer, and Thorin wilted under her stare. To her shock, Mara lost the battle against amusement and was now howling with laughter, holding her sides as tears streamed down her cheeks. Dis merely raised a brow regally. "I do not see what is so amusing."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mara choked out. "It really wasn't his fault though, please don't blame him. The poor dear was out of his mind with fever and did not know what was going on."

"Poor dear," Dis mouthed nearly silently, close to laughing herself at the odd description of her sturdy elder brother. "Thorin..." she said skeptically as she continued the thought. "No, I really don't believe those words apply to him in any way," she firmly stated. Thorin groaned, clearly unhappy with his sisters lack of pity.

"I have almost finished lunch," Mara broke in gently, hoping to spare Thorin from further conversation. He offered her a grateful nod and she hurried out of the room, gathering the food onto a tray. Thinking for a moment, she placed her own portion beside it to take to Dis so that the siblings might eat together. Mara herded Fili and Kili into the kitchen, placing food in front of them before going to deliver the rest to the other room. She placed the heavily laden tray on the bedside table, well within reach of the two and turned to leave the room, thoughts whirling as she wondered what she would do now.

"Thank you, Mara," Thorin called gruffly before turning to his meal. Mara shot him a look of pleased surprise for the un-looked for appreciation. It was the first time since she had gotten there that he had thanked her, and she was happy to see him in such a better frame of mind.

"You are welcome Thorin," she returned softly, hurrying out the door too quickly to catch his own shock at hearing her call him by his own name, all teasing gone from her voice. Pausing in the hall to grab the pack that contained all her life, she felt her shoulders sag in disappointment. Going back to being alone was going to be the hardest thing she would ever do, but she needed to be strong. This was not her family, she told herself sternly, not her place to expect anything from them. She had done her duty and it was time to move on. Mara peeked into the kitchen, watching the boys for a minute as they ate and trying to still the shaking in her hands. She wanted so badly to say goodbye, but she knew that would only make the separation worse, so she slipped quietly over to the door and out of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end? Not really, this is just the beginning. Stay tuned, and let me know what you think of the story so far.


	17. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis is just awesome.

Thorin ate with little enthusiasm, merely picking at the good fare on his plate despite his hunger. Ever perceptive of her brothers moods, Dis pushed her own plate aside and gave him a stern look. "Alright brother mine, what is the matter?"

He frowned deeply under her attention, looking unwilling to speak his mind until his mouth opened of its own accord. "She never called me Thorin," he muttered. "Always so insulting, always smiling, except the one time, but she tucked it away as if it were nothing. Never spoke a word of it when the sun was up."

"What are you talking about?" Dis asked with concern. "What time?"

Thorin heaved a troubled sigh. "It was a few days ago by my reckoning. I remember that my fever had broken that morning, but this was at night. I woke to hear crying and tried to get out of bed, thinking it was the boys. It was her, all alone in front of the fire, as if her whole world was gone. It seemed so strange at the time, though I had only known her a short while. She never seemed the least bit upset about anything. Not even when I hit her." Here he flushed in humiliation as he remembered his unfortunate accident. "After that I would catch moments, when the mask slipped, when the boys asked her about herself. She insisted on telling them about her people, but she was very evasive when it came to details. Just vague history, no personal information. I wanted to ask her to explain, but I do not wish to upset her, not after all she's done for us." He trailed off miserably, brooding as he swept a heavy palm across his face.

Dis had listened quietly, becoming increasingly curious about the strange girl. She was not the type to like mysteries, and this one was clearly bothering her brother, so she set out at once to fix it. Clapping him on the shoulder warmly, she smiled in reassurance. "I'll see if I can't get her to talking," she offered. "Perhaps she just needs another woman to speak to." Dis then left Thorin picking at his meal as she tried to locate the suspiciously absent healer. She made a short stop in the kitchen, merely poking her head in the door. "Boys, have you seen Mara?"

"No amad," they chorused, returning to their food as they remained innocent to the turmoil that was filling the rest of the house. She momentarily envied them their ability to be so untroubled by thoughts of the future, shaking it off as she glanced around for some inspiration. Perhaps the girl stepped out for a breath of air? Dis was heading over to check when she noted that the strange pack that must have belonged to her was gone from its place near the door. Her concern instantly heightened, wondering why Mara would have left with no explanation. She threw on her boots hurriedly and went out the door, closing it tightly behind her and trusting the family would be alright for a few moments. She glanced up and down the lane, huffing a little in frustration when she did not immediately spot her target. A few pointed queries to nearby patrolling guards got her moving towards the south gate. It appeared Mara had made no effort to hide her escape, and was using speed rather than subtlety to make good her exit.

Something must had stopped her though, some sense of being followed, for the girl was sitting against a tree not far from the town, gamely holding back tears and hugging her legs to her chest. "Going somewhere?" Dis called out, raising a brow when the girl jumped in surprise and stared up at her with doe-like eyes. 

"I... no not really," she replied miserably, facing her feet again as if they were the most fascinating things in the world.

Dis sat down beside her. "Why did you leave?"

"Well, you were back, and.... I suppose I assumed I was no longer needed," she muttered. She stood then, staring down the wide path that led from town uncertainly, looking back more than once at the place she had come from with clear longing.

"Where will you go?" Dis asked her. "Home?" She waited patiently for an answer, noting the despair that had filled Mara's eyes at the mention of home, before her expression abruptly closed off.

"I have no home," she stated firmly. "I... do not know where I will go," she added, an almost child-like indecision wavering in her tone, her once guarded expression becoming stunningly vulnerable. Her fists were clenched, as if to ward off the pain that assaulted her.

"So stay," Dis offered easily, grinning when Mara looked at her with such utter shock that it was almost comical. She had frozen in place, her expression unchanging for so long that Dis began to wonder if the offer had been misplaced. "Unless you would rather not..." she asked uncertainly.

"Oh, oh no, I would I think, that is if it is alright..." Mara was suddenly eyeing her with such painful hope that it was staggering. "The boys were so wonderful, and Thorin, well he was..." here she trailed off, a slight blush mantling her cheeks as she searched for a word to accurately describe her feelings.

"Frustrating?" Dis supplied sardonically, her mouth twitching in amusement.

"No, no he was, well, comforting really," Mara ended awkwardly, her flush deepening as she frowned with the frustration of how that really didn't cover it at all.

"I don't believe it," Dis murmured softly. "You took care of him for a week and still you could stand to be in the same room as him? Truly you are a gift from Mahal my girl," she cried with a disbelieving smile. "You must come back." She caught hold of the girl's arm and began tugging her insistently towards the house.

Mara allowed it with a nervous chuckle. "Come now, surely he cannot be as bad as that?"

"Oh you have no idea," Dis grumbled. "My brother has as little to do with others as his position allows. I have not seen him smile for anyone other than my sons in many years, but somehow he has taken a shine to you, and for that alone I would call you friend."

"Really?" Mara asked her in a small voice, stopping short.

"Aye, really," Dis replied straightforward.  
  



	18. Pained Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter full of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, there are some mildly triggering subjects near the end of this one, so take a look at the tags. It's no more than a mention, but I felt I should be up front all the same.

Thorin was glaring towards the door when the two women reappeared, now talking and joking amiably. "About time you came back," he snapped peevishly, thoroughly disgruntled at the thought of Dis corrupting the healer with her overbearing ways.

"Sorry sunshine," Mara grinned. "Looks like I'll be staying for awhile more, your sister has graciously offered me a room." Behind her, Dis had her arms crossed and a smug look of satisfaction plastered on her face.

"Well good," Thorin grouched, trying to hide the swoop of relief he felt at hearing the news. Then he yawned, before growling in irritation at the exhaustion that still gripped him. Mara nearly giggled at the severe expression on his face, shaking her head and exchanging a knowing look with Dis. 

"We'll leave you to sleep for now then," she offered, joining the dwarven woman in retreating out to the sitting room. Once there Dis immediately took charge, putting on a pot of tea and filling two cups with the steaming liquid. She set one down in front of Mara, placing her own aside to cool as she made to leave the room again.

"I'll be right back," she informed the other woman. "I"m going to take care of a quick errand and then we can have a nice chat."

"That sounds lovely," Mara smiled warmly, already feeling a surge of liking and admiration for the majestic woman.

Mara had nearly finished the soothing drink when Dis returned, but still she sat with her hands curled around the mug, absorbing the warmth happily. Dis joined her with a sigh of contentment. "Nothing like a cuppa after a long journey," she murmured, closing her eyes for a moment as she sipped at the warm tea. "I sent Fili and Kili to spend the night with some friends," she mentioned casually, opening her eyes to see Mara frowning slightly in confusion.

"They are no problem..." she responded worriedly, wondering if Dis thought she was tired of the children when in fact the opposite was more likely true.

"Oh I know," their mother waved off her concerns airily. "I just thought it would be easier to have a proper talk if they weren't underfoot, and they have been asking to spend time with Dwalin and Balin for awhile."

"Oh, well yes, that is true. The boys were very excited whenever they stopped by." Mara paused, her eyes drifting to some far away place, and if her smile was forced Dis politely declined to mention it.

"Well then, tell me about yourself!" she exclaimed in a cheerful tone meant specifically to put the girl at ease. Mara blinked, coming back to herself and wrinkling her brow thoughtfully.

"What would you like to know?" she asked. "I have been wandering for a long time, as I mentioned earlier, and before that..." here she trailed off, her expression becoming pained once more as memory assaulted her.

"Is it that hard to speak of?" Dis pondered aloud, pity in her eyes for the struggle her guest was going through. She wondered what caused the pain that flared in her eyes, feeling a kinship with the girl as she recognized some past loss that echoed her own. For a moment she thought of her brother, fair Frerin with his ever-present smile, and she winced slightly before tucking the memory away.

"I....I do not know if I can," Mara admitted haltingly. "It is, something I have tried to forget for a long time now."

Footsteps thudded over the floorboards, causing the wood to creak softly as Thorin entered the room. He sat down in one of the empty chairs at the table before observing Mara carefully. "Sometimes it helps to talk about these things," he said slowly. "Just to bleed the poison out of them." Dis kept silent, waiting to see what reaction her brothers honest words would have on the healer.

For awhile Mara simply stared off into space, her head whirling a she tried to get her thoughts in some sort of order. To the surprise of her waiting audience she smiled softly, starting with a memory that didn't hurt quite so much. "The day my niece was born was one of the happiest of my life," she murmured. "She was so beautiful, she looked just like my sister. Then not two years after we were blessed again, a boy this time. My nephew was the most joyful child, so curious about the world. He had just begun to walk.... that day." Her eyes were haunted again at the end of her small speech, but she gulped and continued. "I had been away in a village of men on the plains of Rohan, assisting the local healers as I learned my craft. I could have stayed at home, but like some of my family I had been afflicted by the wanderlust. I wanted to see the world. It was the only thing that saved me." She clenched shaking hands on the table, fisting them together as she fought to speak, tears threatening to fall from her despairing eyes. "I never thought I would have to worry, our home was so secret, so safe..."

"What happened?" Dis asked softly, her voice pained as she felt she knew what was coming. Mara stared at them, breathing raggedly as she remembered everything as if it were freshly before her.

"Orcs had found our home.... there was nothing left. So much blood. I found my family in their house, my beautiful niece and nephew cut to pieces...." Dis let out a strangled gasp, while Thorin was running through a gamut of emotion, from fury to compassion. Shaking her head, Mara continued with the gruesome tale. "I spent the next month burying my people, thanking Yavanna that at least they had all died together. None had been taken away, the orcs must have thought them too soft for sport. They would have been right," she muttered grimly. "We were so confident in our security, none knew how to fight. We had lived in painful ignorance of the world, and paid the price." She paused then, looking suddenly guilty. "I..."

"We're here," Dis assured her, laying a hand on her arm.

Mara shuddered, her next words a whisper that was nonetheless horrifying in its admission. "I thought about ending it, about joining them." She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the disgust that was surely on her companions faces now at her weakness. "How could I go on when my world was gone?" Her voice was incredibly bitter. "I used to wonder why I was spared, used to wonder if maybe I was the one who was suffering more, even though they were dead. I was so selfish," she muttered.

"No," Dis murmured fiercely. "You were not selfish, you were hurting. The fact that you are here and alive just shows how strong you are."

"I couldn't do it," Mara said at last. "My people believe that those that forsake the life they are blessed with are in turn forsaken. Banned from the green fields of Yavanna for eternity. That was not a price I was willing to pay, not even to escape my pain."

"I am glad you did not," Thorin interjected seriously when Mara looked up at them. In a rare gesture he added jokingly, "if you had not come I'd be forced to drink the swill Oin makes and that would have been unpleasant." Mara stared at him a moment in utter shock before letting out peals of laughter, her voice ringing like a bell. 

"Oh sunshine," she gasped between giggles. "I am glad I did not as well." At her mirth Dis retracted her hand back from where she had been about to slap Thorin across the head for his insensitive comment. It appeared the rude words had been just what the girl needed. They moved on to less serious subjects then, their casual banter filling the house with cheer. Dinner was a simple affair, the two women exchanging tips and recipes as they prepared a meal together. Thorin looked on, feeling tired but content, and oddly glad to have this new person in their lives.  
  



	19. Birthright of a Blacksmith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara learns something startling and personal about Thorin.

Mara looked around the homely room that Dis had graciously offered her, the gentle light of the pale moon filtering through the thin curtains. She could hear Dis and Thorin talking out in the sitting area, the soft rumble of their voices lending her a rare sense of long-forgotten comfort. She had placed her few things around the space, arranging them just the way she wanted them. Standing back to view it in its entirety from the doorway, she felt a rush of warmth as she again reflected on the generosity of her hosts. Dis had assured her in no uncertain terms that she was to stay indefinitely, and that it was no burden at all, and Mara had stammered out a stunned thanks. The woman had only chuckled, saying it was the least she could do after Mara had put up with her brother for an entire week.

Leaving the door open, Mara made her way back to the flickering warmth of the main room, foregoing a chair in favor of sitting on the large rug before the hearth. Thorin was puffing contentedly on an intricately carved pipe, one she suspected the dwarf had crafted himself, and Dis was nursing another cup of tea as she spoke of her visit to some friends in another town.

"Altogether a pleasant journey," she said now, smiling as she turned slightly to include Mara in the conversation. "The weather was nice up until that last day, but I managed to find shelter in a cave during the storm. Soldar sends his regards, he is eager for you to meet the little one," she added with a pleased grin.

"Aye," Thorin replied. "We'll have to go out there some time soon. What did they name him?"

"Sildir, after his father," Dis replied chuckling. "A good thing too, the little lad is already the spitting image of his adad."

"Good, good," Thorin rumbled, clearly pleased.

"Lady Dis?" Mara broke in hesitantly. "I was just wondering...." she trailed off.

"Just Dis," the woman corrected her automatically, causing the other to flush slightly and nod in agreement. She waited patiently, indicating with a gentle incline of her head for Mara to continue.

"What is it you were wishful of me doing around here? That is to say, I'd like to help out in any way that I can..."

Dis observed her thoughtfully while Thorin remained silent, leaving his sister to sort out the details. "What do you like doing?" she asked at last.

"Well, there's healing of course," Mara said at once. "I've always had a way with sick people I suppose."

"I'll say," Thorin muttered, though he was smiling when he said it so she knew he was jesting.

Ignoring him with a smirk, Mara continued. "Gardening also. I love growing things, and I have many seeds from some of the native plants of my home. I thought I might try getting them to grow here, if there is a suitable place where I might tend them."

"That should be easy enough," Dis mused. "We have a large plot that is ready for gardening just out back, and I can easily spare you a few rows. Besides, I'm not really a green thumb myself, so I would love your expertise. As for the healing, I think we can arrange for Oin to take you on. He is starting to go deaf and would likely enjoy some assistance."

"I did notice that," Mara grimaced slightly, before her face cleared and she beamed from her spot on the floor. "I would love to help him, it's always nice to be needed," she said cheerily.

"I will speak to him tomorrow on my way to the forges," Thorin volunteered agreeably, taking on the task as if it were something he was quite used to doing.

"You are a blacksmith?" Mara asked in surprise, noting the way Dis snorted in dry amusement before she turned her full attention back to Thorin.

He blinked, unaccustomed to being the center of such fascinated attention. "It is honest work," he returned somewhat defensively. "Everyone is needed to work here."

Mara looked slightly apologetic before her natural curiosity took over again, though she wondered at the fact that Thorin didn't appear to enjoy the thought of working, or perhaps just this particular work. "If you don't like it why do it?" she wondered innocently.

"Like I said, everyone is needed," Thorin answered gruffly, before taking a more forceful draw of his pipe.

Mara continued to observe him, her head tilted to the side as she tried to figure him out. "If you didn't need to be doing that, what would you be doing?" she asked, hoping he would divulge more about himself. Thorin looked mildly uncomfortable with the question, some emotion flickering in his eyes for a moment before he looked away into the fire, staring at it pensively.

Dis cleared her throat, ignoring the sudden glare Thorin directed her way as she answered for him. "Thorin is a king," she said proudly. "The rightful heir to the throne of Erebor." At her words, Thorin stood up abruptly, extinguishing his pipe and stomping out of the room. Both women flinched slightly as the sound of a door slamming rang through the house, followed by silence.

"A king?" Mara whispered, staring after him in shock. She turned to Dis then, fixing her with her gaze. "What is Erebor? I recognize the name, but..." Her mouth tripped slightly over the unfamiliar word, and she said it a few more times softly to get a feel for it.

"You do not know the story of our people?" Dis asked in surprise before her own eyes misted slightly as she was engulfed in old memories. Mara shook her head emphatically, leaning in a little as she prepared herself for the undoubtedly sad tale. Letting out a heavy sigh, Dis straightened and began, her mouth in a grim line.

"Our ancestral home lies far away to the East, over ranges and rivers, across woodlands and wastelands. Erebor, or the lonely mountain as some call it, was the mightiest kingdom in all the land, prosperous and filled with life under the rule of our grandfather, Thror. Life was good to us then, though I remember very little of it as I was only young when we were forced to leave. Our story changes then, becoming somewhat like your own. Tales of the riches that lay in the mountain had spread far and wide, and though we feared no attack by orcs or their ilk, we were unprepared for what came down from the north. A noise like a hurricane was our only warning before the great fire drake descended upon us. Many were killed that day, and the ones that escaped were rendered homeless for many years. We were forced into begging for work at the human towns, looked down upon by those we served even as we helped them to prosper." Mara offered a soft sound of compassion here, her eyes shining with unshed tears for the plight of her new friends.

Clearing her throat Dis continued with the story. "If it had ended there, if we had come here sooner, perhaps Thorin would not be as bitter as he is today. But grandfather was determined to give us a home worth talking about, and so he sought to retake the fallen kingdom of Moria. We had no way of knowing it was infested with orcs. The battle was a slaughter, and when the survivors returned, out of all the men in my family only Thorin came back. I lost a grandfather, a father and a brother that day. Thorin's younger brother Frerin had followed him to the battlefield, eager as always to prove himself. He was too young...." Dis trailed off, forcefully strangling a sob.

Mara launched herself at the woman, startling her with her fierce embrace. She offered no words of comfort, but merely shared her presence, and Dis returned her hug gratefully. She was surprised then when the healer suddenly tensed, holding her away to see that Mara's eyes had taken on a faraway look, as if she were seeing something else entirely. She was tempted to shake the girl when Mara blinked slowly, returning to the present with a puzzled smile. "Perhaps all is not as lost as you think," she offered.

"What do you mean?" Dis questioned her, getting nothing but an evasive smile for her trouble. 

Mara shrugged. "Dragons don't live forever," was all she said. "Good night Dis," she murmured then, swiftly retreating to her room and leaving the woman staring into the fire thoughtfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that vision, it will be relevant later. Much later. Until then, I will leave feeling satisfied that I have (hopefully) caught your interest to see what it might be...


	20. Finding a Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara is undeterred by Thorin's status, and the healer meets the rest of Oin's family. Take note that for the purpose of this story Gimli is much closer in age to Fili and Kili, but that it is likely to have very little effect on the tale at large. I just wanted some more child shenanigans (which will come later), and thought the brothers didn't need to be getting all the credit.

Morning found Mara cheerfully frying up breakfast like she had the past few days, the smell drifting down the hall and drawing a sleepy Dis and Thorin into the room. Dis moved to help her, returning her cheerful greeting with a grin as Thorin grumpily slouched at the table. He grunted in response to Mara's happy mood, dropping his head into his hands and looking for all the world like he had gone back to sleep sitting up.

"Not a morning person is he?" Mara sniggered quietly to Dis, the woman nodding in agreement with a chuckle. Thorin ignored them, though it was clear he heard the teasing, his shoulders stiffening ever so slightly.

Once they had finished a leisurely meal Thorin was looking far more awake, and he disappeared for only a few moments before returning in what was clearly his work clothes. The plain tunic was dark, to camouflage the smoke stains that could not be washed out, and sleeveless to accommodate for the intense heat he would be working in. Mara was rather amused to see that he strapped his sword to his waist, wondering if he actually felt unsafe even in the town or if it was just an unbreakable habit. Feeling it would be rude to ask, she pushed the matter to the back of her mind, trying to find something else to focus on.

What she found was herself staring at Thorin's arms, the muscles strongly defined and covered in dark hair that only served to accentuate their buff physique. She swallowed, in awe of the sight. None of her people were built that way, and though she had seen plenty of dwarves on her way through the town Thorin carried himself in a way that left one feeling almost compelled to follow him. She could see now that he really was a king. Then she remembered the way he had behaved while sick, and a choked giggle escaped her lips, destroying the majestic picture she had been painting of him. She knew that was rather unfair, but there was such a striking contrast between the two sides of him that she was more than a little amused and intrigued.

"Come," he barked out abruptly, pulling her out of her thoughts. She arched a brow questioningly, getting to her feet to retrieve her boots at the same time. "I'll be taking you to Oin now," Thorin elaborated. He marched over to the door, pulling it open swiftly and waiting impatiently for her to follow.

Mara was surprised upon exiting the house to see the town already coming alive with a vengeance. Apparently the dwarves were early risers. It left her feeling a little less unsure about interrupting the old healers morning, if he was probably already awake. People bustled around them, offering respectful greetings to Thorin as they passed. He returned their sentiments stiffly, only truly smiling when it was someone he knew well, but the people did not seem to be bothered overmuch by their leaders gruff exterior.

A few cross streets over and they reached a slightly larger house than the one Mara had been staying at, leaving her to wonder again at how reluctant Thorin seemed to display any indication of his kingship. She found herself admiring his willingness to truly live the same life as his people, instead of demanding the royalties that a leader would normally command as she had seen men do. It spoke volumes for his character.

Thorin knocked loudly on the door while Mara was still musing, his call quickly answered by a feminine yell from inside.

"Coming!" the voice cried, coming closer to the door as it continued to issue commands to someone else inside. "Get down from there, you'll fall! Gloin! Get yer harebrained child off the counter afore he cracks his skull open or so help me...." The door was yanked open then, the woman on the other side brushing a stray wisp of hair out of her face impatiently with her other hand before tugging her apron into a straighter position. "Thorin, my lord! To what do we owe the pleasure?!" She spared a glance for Mara who was hovering at the dwarf king's elbow, the young woman staring back at her in open-faced curiosity.

"Who's at the door Lona?" a deep voice called from farther in the house, causing the woman to roll her eyes eloquently at the speakers lack of manners.

"It's Thorin!" she yelled back with a shake of her head. 

"Who's boring?" Oin asked in confusion as he popped up from around the corner before offering the two visitors a cheerful good morning.

Lona sighed. "Not boring, Oin, Thorin," she said loudly towards his ear.

"Well I can see that," the dwarf replied, causing Mara to snort in laughter. "And here's the wee miss that brought our king back to health," he addressed her amiably. "Your flower tea was a big hit, thank ya lass."

"Oh it's no problem at all," Mara assured him loudly with a smile.

Thorin cleared his throat, looking eager to get to work. "This is Mara," he said by way of introduction to the dwarf woman who was now looking at her with a mixture of incredulity and respect. "Mara, this is Lona, wife of Gloin and sister in law to Oin here."

"Lovely to meet you," Mara exclaimed, offering a simple bow as she had seen others do. 

"Likewise," Lona replied with a pleased smile at the respect shown by this stranger in acknowledging their culture.

"Mara expressed a desire to continue her work as a healer, so I thought it best to put her under your care, though she will continue to live with us," Thorin broke in. "I must be going now however, I am late for work." He waved slightly, offering a farewell and hurrying off down the street.

"See you later sunshine!" Mara called cheekily, grinning when Lona choked in surprise and burst out laughing at the moniker bestowed upon their leader. Thorin did not turn back, or she would have seen the reluctant smile that inched its way across his face. He was secretly relieved that Dis's reveal the past night had not changed anything between them. He tired of the way people bowed and scraped in his direction, the way any woman other than his sister did not dare to get close. Mara's impertinence was a breath of fresh air, and he was glad she was unaffected by his status. It was one less person to remind him of the heavy burden he felt constantly.

Meanwhile, Mara had been invited inside and was quickly introduced to Lona's husband. Gloin was a cheerful fellow, if a little intimidating, with a massive shock of red hair and an intricately braided beard. He had offered her a deep bow along with his service, which made her chuckle, when she spotted a small face peeping around the dwarf's trouser leg. The little one looked like a miniature version of his father, the familiar red hair already reaching his shoulders, though his chin was bare with his youth.

Mara crouched down, offering the small boy a friendly smile. "Hello there, and who might this fine lad be?" she asked Gloin, while grinning at the boy reassuringly. The young one disengaged himself from his fathers pants and stood tall in front of her as Gloin puffed up in pride.

"That's my Gimli!" he announced loudly, clapping the boy on the back heartily and nearly causing the youngster to stumble. Instead of becoming upset as she had expected, Gimli laughed brightly and reached up to hang off his fathers arm, swinging his legs when he dangled off the floor. He dropped to the floor a moment later, dashing off out of sight into another room with his mother following after.

"Never still for a moment that one," Oin declared fondly. "Wish I were still that spry." He turned to Mara then, Gloin offering a quick goodbye before leaving for his own work. "Now then," Oin clapped his hands together, leading the way outside towards the healing house. "Let's get to work and see what you know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited some notes into the first chapter to reflect this, but I will post it here as well, regarding tags. Not sure if I properly have the hang of this, so if you think there are tags that apply to this story that I could/should add, please let me know. I would hate to think people might be missing this story simply due to my tagging negligence.


	21. Toils of Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara's first day working with Oin.

Mara and Oin spent the entire morning going over the various things she knew and Oin was pleased with her experience. The lass was well trained in dealing with a variety of ailments, and unflinching when it came to blood and broken bones. This she proved quite quickly when one of the guards was brought in with a large gash on his arm from a slip during training. The young dwarf who was nearly glued to his side was wide-eyed with guilt and apologizing profusely, his words waved off by the more experienced of the two.

"Tol ya I'm fine lad," the elder reassured his charge with a humorless chuckle. "Take more than a slip of the blade to put me under. 'Sides, you just did what I tol you to, and fairly well I might add."

"Ye must be doin well," Oin broke in, giving the youngster a look of approval. "Barun here hasn't been given the slip in years." He clapped the dwarf on the back, nodding when the younger lad flushed proudly at the compliment, his earlier worries laid to rest.

The two newcomers suddenly straightened when they noticed the presence of Mara as she returned from gathering a salve off the nearby shelf. She had a roll of bandages draped over her slim arm and a businesslike concentration to her gaze.

"Who's this then?" Barun asked with a smile and a slight bow from where he now sat on the edge of a bed.

"Mara, at your service," she introduced herself with an incline of her head. "I'd bow, but I'll drop the medicine surely," she added with a cheerful grin.

"Finally found yerself an apprentice then?" Barun teased Oin jovially, wincing slightly as Mara began tending the injury. It was not deep, so she was able to forgo the stitches she had been contemplating, instead just smearing salve on the cleaned skin and wrapping it tightly. "Oin here has been dodging the responsibility for years," he informed her, clearly wondering how she had managed to gain the position, and her a stranger to their town.

"Aye, well, I could hardly refuse when Thorin himself requested it," Oin retorted, a mock scowl upon his face.

"So the rumors are true then?" Barun speculated aloud. "She managed to survive a whole week tending to his highness?" At Oin's nod of confirmation the warrior bestowed a look of surprised respect in her direction, leaving the woman to shake her head with a rueful smile.

"I was just doing my job," she reminded them sternly as they began to joke about Thorin's behavior when he was sick, a thing that they would likely not even consider in his presence. Rolling her eyes, she sent them off, the two eager to head back to whatever duties they held. Mara had attempted to convince Barun to resist using the arm until it healed some, but she knew the effort was wasted when he snorted indignantly at the perceived insult. It appeared Thorin wasn't the only stubborn one around here, the trait was a common one among the proud dwarves.

They had a few more patients throughout the day, more bumps and bruises suffered through training and the natural rowdiness of the young males. None of them were especially concerned with their minor injuries, and Mara was constantly enthralled by their heartiness. Her own people had been much more sensitive, and would never have born such cuts and bruises with their stoic silence or joking manner. She was a little startled to realize she may have been the exception to the rule, reasoning that her wandering had left her a little more experienced in the ways of the world. She was no longer the fragile creature she had once been.

When the lunch hour rolled around Oin sent her home with high praise. She left the building, a hefty book clutched under one arm containing all she would need to know about dwarven peculiarities and susceptibilities. Oin had been especially pleased with the fact that she could read, stating that many of the dwarves could not, especially the soldiers. They had never bothered to learn, instead spending all their time training to defend their home. Mara was reminded of the differences between them then. All her people had learned their letters at a young age, though now she thought about it she wondered if maybe that was where they went wrong. Perhaps if they had forsaken the quill for the sword they would be alive now. 

Resentfully shoving the depressing train of thought from her mind, she returned her contemplation to the tome in her hands. She was especially fascinated with the sections on illness. Her kind did not get sick, most likely due to their close connection to nature, and human sicknesses differed greatly from dwarven ones. The book contained many illustrations of said illness, many in gruesome detail. Some of them looked especially unpleasant, and she was grateful that Thorin had only had the flu, one of the most common of them and with the fewest symptoms. 

She had been so engaged in the book that she held in front of her as she wandered back to the house that she nearly collided with Dis. The other woman staggered back, the satchel in her hands nearly falling to the ground as she hurried to steady the startled Mara.

"Whoa there," Dis laughed, passing Mara back the book that had flown from her grasp. "Not sure walking and reading is the safest thing to do," she smiled amusedly.

"Sorry," Mara flushed apologetically. "It's just so interesting, I got a little carried away." Mara took in the bundle Dis was carrying as she headed away from the house. "Where are you off to?" she asked curiously.

"Off to give Thorin his lunch," she replied, waving the sack gently to emphasize her claim. "Then it's over to Balin's to get the boys." Dis thought for a moment, eyeing Mara with sharp consideration as she thought of a better plan. Mara had begun to fidget under her gaze by the time she nodded decisively. "Would you take Thorin his lunch?" she asked casually, noting how Mara visibly brightened with interest. The wheels in her mind turned, and she smiled inwardly. The healer clearly was drawn to her brother, though to what degree she was not yet certain, but she was an experienced meddler and this would be an easy test.

"Certainly," Mara agreed quickly. "Let me just take this inside first so I don't lose it." She disappeared for a moment through the door, placing the book on a shelf and exiting the house once more. Dis handed her the sack with a smile.

"The forges are through the other side of town," she instructed, pointing out a thin column of smoke that could be seen rising in the near distance. "Just follow the smoke and you will find them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis begins her meddling, though in all honestly it may not take much.


	22. Lunch Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara and Thorin have their first 'date', though neither know they are on one. Balin and Dwalin are in disagreements as to what is going on.

The smoke grew more pronounced as Mara neared her destination, a low building coming into sight beyond the houses that ringed the far side of the market square. It was open-faced, the front supported only by thick stone pillars. Smoke from the bellows and steam from extinguished metal commingled as they billowed out from under the confining roof. She could hear a steady clang from inside, like a sound of ringing bells as two metal objects met forcefully. Mara took it all in as she got closer, fascinated by the sight. She had never had opportunity to see the forges in the towns of men, and her people had none, so this was an entirely new experience for her.

Rounding the pillars, Mara gasped at the sudden onset of heat, the very air shimmering with it. She was sweating within moments, her face flushed and burning as she moved farther into the building. She swept a tendril of hair away from her sweaty cheek, wiping palms slick with moisture against her dress. Looking searchingly through the wavering air, she was soon rewarded with the sight of her target. Thorin had his back to her, his dark hair pulled into a horse-tail with a simple leather tie. His shirt clung to his back damply, his arms shining with perspiration from the effort he was putting into the project in front of him. She rounded the anvil slowly, keeping out of range of the shower of sparks that flew up with every hammer-blow.

Thorin did not seem to notice her at first, such was his focus. He frowned in concentration, beating a steady rhythm into the red glowing bar in front of him. It was beginning to resemble the sword it would undoubtedly become. Mara found herself entranced, her eyes riveted on the shining metal, the sound of the hammer drumming through her like a heartbeat. After a moment Thorin appeared satisfied with his current progress, for he lifted the smoking bar off the anvil and dunked it into a nearby trough of water. Steam filled the air around him, hissing and sparking as the metal changed from a cherry-red to dull grey. His eyes rose then, widening slightly at the sight of her standing there so unexpectedly. Hurriedly placing his work to the side, he cleaned his hands with a rag before approaching her.

"Mara, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice hoarse from thirst. At his question, some of the other dwarves working nearby looked up, eyeing her with undisguised curiosity. Dwalin was one of them, and she gave the warrior a small wave before turning back to Thorin.

"I brought lunch," she explained, brandishing the bulging sack of food. "Dis asked me to take it to you, she had to go get the boys," she added, almost as an afterthought.

Thorin nodded in understanding, moving to lead her back out into the cool air so he could better enjoy the meal. The other workers followed them with their eyes, in near awe at the sight of their king acting so friendly towards someone not in his immediate family. The minute they had left earshot Dwalin was peppered with questions, but out of respect for his friend he scoffed and waved them back to their work, their curiosity left unsated.

"Thank you," Thorin rumbled appreciatively, accepting the sack when Mara passed it to him. She sat down on the bench he had chosen, deciding she had a few minutes to keep him company before going to find Dis and the boys. Opening the bag, Thorin pulled out an impressive amount of food and frowned in puzzlement.

"What's wrong?" Mara asked him worriedly, thinking perhaps Dis had packed something he didn't like. "If there is something else you might want I can get it for you."

"No, no it's fine," he reassured her, glancing at her in hesitation. "Have you eaten?" he asked abruptly. When she shook her head in denial he immediately handed her a portion of the meal. "Dis packed more than she usually does. I do not have time to eat all this, nor do I usually work on such a full stomach. You must join me," he offered. "That is if you would like to," he amended hurriedly when she wavered slightly. Inwardly he cursed himself for acting like an awkward dwarfling, his inexperience with women that were not his sister becoming painfully obvious.

To his relief Mara just laughed, biting into the biscuit he had placed in her small hand and nodding her assent. "Thanks sunshine," she joked. Swallowing, she leaned her head against the wall for a moment, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. "It's nice to be outside on a day like this," she admitted, enjoying the breeze that ruffled her hair and played across her skin. Thorin grunted in agreement, his shirt beginning to dry and the wind cooling his skin. The forge did not unduly bother him, but it was still pleasant to escape once in awhile.

Comfortable silence fell upon the pair as they focused on the spread Dis had prepared, both glancing up in surprise when a familiar voice hailed them. "Afternoon Thorin, Lady Mara," Balin offered pleasantly as he strolled towards them. He had a sheaf of papers tucked under one arm, and he shuffled through them as he passed and continued into the forge, making his way over to his brother. Dwalin had noticed his approach, putting his hammer down and moving to greet the other with a friendly head butt, a sight that left Mara wincing, though she knew it didn't hurt them. The two chatted for a moment before Balin ducked back outside, recalling the message Dis had asked him to pass on. "Oh, my lady, Dis asked me to tell you that you should feel free to spend as much time here as you wish. She has taken the boys to market and then plans to visit Lona."

Mara nodded. "Thanks Balin," she mumbled past her mouthful, flushing lightly as she worried about her lack of manners. Balin just smiled indulgently, already turning back to his conversation with his brother.

When Thorin was finished eating he stood with a satisfied sigh, stretching out his muscles and preparing for another couple hours of work. He was about to head back inside when he noticed Mara staring after him hesitantly, and he waited for her to speak. 

"Can I watch you for a little while?" she asked, her bright green eyes shining with curiosity. "Only, I've never seen such work before, and it looks fascinating," she admitted eagerly in response to his questioning gaze. He merely nodded, stalking back to his place while she flitted after him. Hovering at a respectful distance, Mara kept silent as Thorin reheated the metal he had been working on before beginning a series of complicated folds and precise hits, making it look like he was adding layers to the bar. He kept up the process for a great while, and for a time Mara even managed to forget the stifling heat as she watched the weapon take shape. It was still blunt at this point, but it had gained form and strength, and it was beautiful in the way it shimmered with the fires of the forge.

After some time Mara found herself leaning against the wall, wondering when it had gotten so very hot inside. Dots shimmered before her eyes, her shoulders sagging as the harsh temperature began to take its toll. Shaking her head in confusion, Mara wondered why she could no longer see properly, the realization dawning upon her with agonizing slowness. Her brain at last began processing the heat and she stumbled unsteadily towards the open air, Thorin immediately becoming aware of her distress. He dumped the unfinished blade into the water uncaringly, cursing softly and hurrying to grab Mara by the arm and speed her progress. Sitting her carefully upon the same bench they had occupied before, he pressed a water flask into her shaking hands. Her skin had taken on the burning shine of someone out in the sun too long, her eyes glazed and dull.

Mara gulped at the water greedily, some of it splashing down her chin and spattering her dress with dark spots. When she began to feel somewhat sated she took a deep breath, handing the flask back. "Thanks," she rasped, her eyes already taking on a livelier spark.

"Why didn't you leave?" Thorin asked reproachfully, offering her a disapproving frown when it became clear she was going to be fine.

Mara shrugged, her smile rueful. "I was so focused I didn't notice the heat until it was nearly too late. I guess I'm not as well suited to such temperatures as you are," she said in obvious disappointment.

"Well, you'll have to be more careful in future," he admonished her, shaking his head when she only grinned and saluted cheekily. He glanced towards the sky, noting the first faint tinge of red on the horizon. Evening was approaching, and it was late enough that he could call the rest of the day off. Especially since he would need to reheat the metal to get anything else done.

"I'll be right back," he informed her. "I am done for the day."

"I'll be here," Mara assured him cheerfully, leaning back again and waiting patiently for him to return.

Unbeknownst to them, Balin and Dwalin had taken in the sight of their entire conversation, and the moment when Thorin gently assisted her without a second thought.

"Ten gold says they're a couple before a year goes by," Balin muttered softly, shaking his head in amusement at the way Mara teased Thorin unashamedly.

Dwalin frowned, staring at his brother in disbelief. "Not a chance," he scoffed. "Thorin and Mara?" He watched them, trying to see what his brother had noticed, and catching nothing but the very same frown Thorin always bore when around others. "I'll take that bet," he agreed confidently, already counting the money in his head. They halted their conversation then, as Thorin returned to his station for long enough to remove the sword blade from the water and put it away.

"I'm off," he informed them, before he was again outside and escorting Mara in the direction of home. The two watched them go, each seeing the scene from a completely different perspective.


	23. Premonitions and Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visions are bad and annoying, and gossip is an excellent way to spend time (at least when you have a romantically challenged and emotionally stunted brother).

Mara and Thorin soon reached the house, Thorin retreating to his room while Mara rifled through the medicine cabinet for some salve to put on her burning skin. The various jars were all labeled according to their contents, and Mara was able to locate the aloe with very little difficulty. The results were almost instantaneous, a cool relief hitting her as she smoothed the creamy mixture onto her face. Once she had finished taking care of that she decided another drink of water was in order, so she poured out a large mug of it and took it to the window in the other room. This particular window was very large once the shutters were opened all the way, and Mara was able to sit upon the ledge, one foot dangling on either side as she relaxed to the sound of nearby bird song. She let her mind wander, remembering the way the forge fire had shone on Thorin's face.

She was about to berate herself for her silly girlish thoughts when she felt the sudden onset of another vision. It at first seemed like she was back in the forge. She could hear the crackling of flames, she could nearly feel the heat as it grew to frightening intensity. Crawling higher still, until she wanted to scream from the pressure on her already abused skin. She watched as her vision self looked around, seeing nothing but smoke and flames, pained cries from some unidentifiable source ringing in her ears. Then the room she was in started to shake...

Thorin had heard the quiet whimpers coming from the main room, and grew concerned that Mara had suffered more harm from the heat than he had realized. He placed his sword aside, stomping out of the room and looking around to find the girl. There, she sat perched on the windowsill, in what would have been an amusing position if not for the glazed panic in her expression. Her hands were extended out, as if she felt unbalanced, and her eyes were in some other place. He approached hesitantly, unwilling to startle her, but she gave no indication that she noticed his presence. Even when he was standing right before her eyes she continued to act as if he were not there, the same strangled cries forcing their way past her lips. After a moment of internal debate he grabbed her shoulders, giving a gentle shake.

"Mara," he called softly, and then with loud insistence when she was unresponsive. "Mara!" She snapped out of her trance then, her hands coming up reflexively to grasp his arms as her eyes focused on his worried face.

"Thorin," she sighed, sagging with relief now that she had been freed from the destructive vision trapping her. She dropped her hands to her lap then, taking numerous deep breaths in an attempt to calm her racing heart. "I'm alright," she said at last, while her pained expression continued to betray her.

"What happened?" Thorin asked. "Are you hurt?"

Mara shook her head insistently. "No, not hurt. I saw...." She closed off, stopping whatever she had been about to say.

"What did you see?" Thorin demanded, recalling the short conversation they had shared not long ago concerning her visions. This amount of panic told him it was a bad one, and he was uncomfortable with not knowing about a potential threat.

"Fire," she whispered. "I was surrounded by fire. Only I do not know when it will happen, or where," she admitted unhappily. "I really hate these useless visions!" she burst out in uncharacteristic anger, her pretty face sporting a ferocious scowl. She hopped down from the window ledge, automatically going to check the hearth fire. It was nothing but embers, all carefully sheltered within the stone fireplace and chimney.

Thorin sighed. "Never mind," he said in an effort to ease her fears. "Perhaps it is nothing. We are always checking to be sure the hearth is secure." Nevertheless he glanced around uneasily at the very wood house they were standing in. A single spark would set it ablaze with enormous ease. He shrugged then, snorting derisively at his childish skittishness. He had faced dragon fire, he was not about to be afraid of his own hearth!

 

_Meanwhile at Lona's home..._

  
"What do you think of Mara?" Dis asked her friend curiously. She already liked the girl, but she was interested to know what impression others had of her.

Lona smiled. "She seems like such a sweet girl," she offered agreeably. "Very cheerful and friendly. Though, and I hope you won't think me bold for saying so, she seems unusually free with her words when it comes to your brother."

"Aye, that she is," Dis laughed. "And a more refreshing sight I haven't seen in a long while. From what I understand she was not aware of who Thorin was when they met. To her he was just another sick patient. Though I do not know fully what went on between them while I was away, my brother seems changed by her presence."

"He appears, happier," Lona ventured uncertainly, for while she had yet to see their king smile, it was the way he carried himself that spoke volumes. He was just a little bit less tense, some of the stiffness of his countenance eased away. "You don't suppose...? No, never mind," she muttered, stopping the errant thought before it left her mouth. 

But apparently Dis was thinking along the same lines, for she nodded with a sly smile. "I know what you were going to say, and I think you're right. I have never seen Thorin behave this way before with someone who by rights is still a stranger. I believe he may be quite smitten with her." The two giggled at the picture this presented, unable to see the stern dwarf in any sort of romantic light.

"He has never shown any interest in a woman before has he?" Lona asked with a grin.

"No," Dis agreed laughingly. "Women used to approach him, but one glance at his unfriendly mug would usually send them running for the hills!" The two were nearly in hysterics at this point, knowing how very true that was. Once they had sobered a bit it was with a fond smile that Dis recalled the fact that Mara was not deterred in the least by Thorin's glares. She had stood her ground, her signature smile never wavering as she teased and cajoled him into doing what she asked. He in turn grouched and grumbled, but as someone who knew him better than anyone else, Dis could tell he was merely putting up a front.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little factoid concerning Mara's visions; they are always based in fact. Keeping that in mind, enjoy the visionary cliffhanger, we will return to it in awhile, once they all have their guard down, mostly because I'm mean that way.


	24. Yavanna's Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara does some gardening, and shares one of the more interesting things about herself with her friends.

By the next day Mara had been able to put aside her fears for a time, taking extra care when helping with the cooking, but knowing there was nothing else she could do. She would not see the vision again in the days to come, and after a time the memory faded from her mind...

At present she was outside in the warm air, looking over the plot of earth behind the house with a critical eye. Dis sat nearby watching the boys while Thorin was off at work. Slipping off her boots, she delighted in the feel of the fresh dirt between her toes, soft and warm. Sinking down on her knees, she bent over and almost reverently scooped up a large handful before letting it trickle back to the ground.

"Enjoying yourself?" Dis called with an indulgent chuckle.

Mara turned to smile at her, joyfully immersing her hands in the dirt. "Oh yes, this is wonderful!" She felt complete being so close to nature, as was intended for one of Yavanna's children. Many might see dirt as a cold thing, but she could feel the life, the potential, thrumming through it as it soaked up all the warmth of an early summer afternoon.

Grabbing her packages of seeds from where she had left them to the side, Mara opened a few different ones and poured a mixture of seeds into her hands. She then tossed them gently over the ground in a haphazard fashion. This was the best way, she knew. Let the seeds fall where they may and the earth and air would grant them life as they saw fit. Soon this section of land would be filled with sweet smelling flowers and all manner of delicious growing things. She ended with a soft blessing, entreating the plants to grow strong and happy.

"Miss Mara, can we play now?" Fili and Kili cried excitedly, running over to take her hands.

"Now boys, I'm sure Mara has other things to do..." Dis began, before trailing off as Mara dashed after them with a laugh. She sat back with a shake of her head, smiling fondly as she absorbed the sound of their happiness. The trio was running between the fruit trees that bordered the property, the last of the spring blossoms coating the ground in a carpet of white and palest pink.

Here they stayed for the entire day, taking short breaks to eat in the shade of the trees. That was where Thorin found them all napping as evening shades painted the sky in deeper colors of ruby and gold. Dis was propped up against a tree, her head lolled to the side, the boys draped over her lap. Mara was nearby, sprawled over the grass, her long hair fanned out around her head. Her dress had hitched up almost to her waist, and Thorin flushed lightly at the sight, ducking inside to grab a cloak that he quickly draped over her bare legs. The night was warm, so he left them to rest while he pulled together a small meal.

He had just begun rekindling the fire when Mara entered the room, looking impossibly chipper for someone who was just sleeping.

"Need some help?" she offered cheerfully.

Thorin nodded. "Did you have a good nap?" he half-teased, smirking until he noticed the surprise on her face. She was staring at him in slight confusion, and it left him perplexed. "What did I say?" he frowned.

"Oh!" Mara giggled. "It's just that I wasn't actually sleeping," she said wryly. "I don't sleep," she explained, as Thorin's confusion mounted with the strange words.

"What?" he blinked, struggling to understand how one wouldn't sleep but still appear to be sleeping. "You don't sleep," he repeated slowly, perhaps hoping that saying the words would give them clearer meaning. Mara nodded her confirmation, no trace of a jest in her eyes. "Never?" 

"Nope," Mara grinned. "My people meditate. It is much the same as far as I'm aware, but we don't need to do it as often as you. It's more of a comfort than anything, a way to commune with the nature around us and regain any energy we have lost throughout the day." Thorin just grunted a reply, turning his focus to cooking as he absorbed this bit of information.

They had been silent a fair while when he suddenly spoke again. "So, then, you have not slept a single day since we met? And just now you knew I was there?"

"Yes," Mara agreed. "It is quite easy to slip out of meditation, and we are far more aware of what goes on around us than one who is sleeping. There is really only one exception..." she trailed off thoughtfully.

"What is that?" Thorin asked, curious despite himself.

"When one of our females becomes with child," she replied, ignoring the way Thorin grew uncomfortable with the topic. "Then meditation becomes deeper, and necessary for the health of the growing bairn. It can even become difficult to rouse them during this time, and sessions might last days. Especially the first time. My sister was so tired, she drifted off for a whole week, and was she ever hungry when she finally rejoined us!" she joked. "It really is quite fascinating from a healers perspective," she finished.

Their conversation was interrupted then when a yawning Dis entered the kitchen, Fili and Kili clasped to her sides as they stumbled tiredly to the table.

"I can't believe I fell asleep out there," Dis exclaimed through another thick yawn. "It was just so comfortable." She glanced at Mara, letting out a huff of amusement. "And here you are, fresh as ever even after a day of chasing my sons around. How ever do you manage it?"

Thorin and Mara exchanged a look before bursting into laughter. They sat together at the table, enjoying the evening meal as Mara again explained one of the many oddities that marked her as one of Yavanna's children.


	25. Childish Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara gets her first young patient, due to a situation that was likely a long time coming, and a party is in the works.

Mara was working with Oin the next day when Lona bustled in, Gimli tearfully clutched in her arms. 

"Oh dear," Mara exclaimed softly, approaching them at once. "What happened?"

Lona just snorted in annoyance, plunking the young dwarf down on a bed. "If I've told him once I've told him a hundred times," she said with a shake of the head. "Stubborn as his father this one." At Mara's silent request for an explanation she prodded her son with a thick finger. "Tell her what you did," she ordered sternly.

"Fell offa counter," Gimli mumbled, head lowered so that he did not see the mirthful look that Mara hurried to mask behind professional worry.

"Well let's have a look then shall we?" Mara murmured, taking his head in gentle hands and examining the long cut that went from temple to jaw line. She tutted to herself, taking the salve Oin passed her and smoothing some onto the wound after she was certain it was clean. "Do you feel dizzy at all lad?" she asked, frowning in concern when the young dwarf nodded before swaying shakily. "Perhaps a mild concussion?" she suggested to Oin, his nod of confirmation enough to cause her to ease the young one back to a prone position on the bed.

"Will he be alright?" Lona cried softly, motherly worry instantly replacing irritation.

"Oh yes," Mara assured her. "He'll be fine, we just need to keep him awake until it passes. He should be ready to go home by the end of the day."

"Very well," Lona murmured, sitting herself down beside her son to keep vigil. A single look at her face told both healers it would do no good to try and roust her from his side, so they backed off respectfully and allowed her this time.

The quiet conversation between mother and son lasted through to the afternoon before Gimli began to show signs of restlessness. He was fidgety and irritable, and positively vibrating with his desire to leave the confines of the bed he had been placed upon. After his third such attempt, Lona could be heard chiding the boy sternly.

"Sit still now, you're not to go anywhere until the healers say so," Lona admonished him, well practiced at keeping a straight face when her son began pouting.

"But amad, I'm bored," he exclaimed quietly, his eyes widening to comical proportions. "Please can I get up? I promise to move slowly and stay on the ground."

Taking pity on the lad, Mara moved over to them to check up on him. "Eager to get going are we?" she asked lightly, offering the lad an understanding smile. He nodded enthusiastically, showing no sign of being in pain anymore. Taking his head in her hands again, she pressed lightly on the wound. Gimli trembled slightly but did not waver, continuing his pleas to be released from confinement. "Not dizzy anymore?" she asked him, giving him a stern look that warned him to tell the truth. He instantly became serious, sensing he was about to get what he wanted. 

"No Lady Mara, not dizzy anymore," he answered truthfully, his response leaving Mara pleased and slightly surprised.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. I think you can go lad!"

Emitting a whoop of joy, Gimli leaped down from his perch and raced for the door, already forgetting his earlier promise to his mother. Lona for her part just shook her head in amused resignation, following her son as Mara called after him. "Make sure you stay off the counters now!"

Lona turned at the doorway, offering Mara a grateful smile. "Thank you for being patient with him. I suppose I'll see you at the feast then," she promised a suddenly confused Mara.

"Feast?" Mara asked questioningly.

Lona frowned slightly in evident surprise. "You didn't know? It is the feast of the advent of summer, not that we really need a reason to celebrate," she admitted with an anticipatory grin. "Everyone will be there, just ask Dis about it, I'm sure it only slipped her mind." With that she was out the door, and Mara followed soon after, her work done for the day.

Mara entered the kitchen to find Dis humming a cheerful song as she tidied around the room. "Back already?" Dis exclaimed as she heard Mara enter, only to glance out the window and notice the steadily lowering sun. "Goodness me, is that the time? I must start supper! Come, help me get this sorted so we can chat, there's something I forgot to mention."

Mara moved to help her, grabbing the ingredients for soft dinner rolls and hastily mixing a batch. "Is it about the feast?" she asked, grinning when Dis offered her a look of mild shock. 

"How did you guess?" she wondered.

"Lona," Mara explained. "She was at the wards today, Gimli took a bit of a fall off their counter. He's fine but we had a chance to chat while I tended him."

Dis chuckled. "That rascal, always getting into things he shouldn't. I hope he didn't learn that from my boys, they can be a horrible example at times."

"Oh I know it," Mara agreed heartily. "They tried to sneak cookies while you were gone, poor Fili managed to knock the entire jar over the floor. It's lucky it missed his head."

At that Dis broke out laughing. "So that's what happened to my jar! When I asked the boys they mumbled something about not knowing and ran out of the room. I suspected of course, but confirmation is always nice."

"So about this feast," Mara asked, returning to their previous topic once the mirth had subsided. "I'm not sure I have anything to wear, I only really have this dress and one other besides my travel clothes."

"Not to worry," Dis assured her. "We shall get something made for you in time. We have a week yet. Tomorrow we can go to market and find a fabric that you like," she offered, mouth crinkling at Mara's obvious delight. Their happy chatter filled the room, along with the growing scent of dinner as they continued to make plans for the upcoming celebrations.


	26. A Question of Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mara's age has been a little ambiguous up until now, but the truth comes out, and with it Thorin is forced to confront some things.

A week had passed, and Mara stood looking in the mirror in her room, smoothing her hands over the soft velvet of her new dress. It had been made in a distinctly dwarven pattern, which in her opinion only added to its beauty. The modest neckline and mid-calf hem were threaded with silver embroidery, while the cloth itself was of a pale green that really played off her eyes. Her dark hair rippled down her back, a few decorative braids thrown in for good measure. Dis had assured her she was the very picture of a proper dwarf maiden, causing Mara to flush in pleasure. Slipping on the soft brown shoes she had gotten to go with it, she gave herself one last glance before hurrying to join the others.

She got to the main room to see Dis putting last minute touches to the boys outfits, her own gown nothing short of refined elegance. Fili was clothed in sturdy brown pants of a rich material, his soft silken shirt colored a deep crimson. Kili had on similar trousers, but his shirt was of a deep blue. Both boys wore matching black boots and had the mithril clasps in their hair. Dis had on a dress similar in style to Mara's but with far more embroidery, and even gems sewn into the hems. It was colored a pale, silvery blue with a grey lining. Her thick black hair had been pulled into elaborate braids at the ends of which were silver beads that bore dark engravings.

Dis stood at last, patting Fili on the shoulder and giving a final tug to Kili's collar. "That's the best I can do I think," she teased them.

"You look wonderful boys," Mara called, turning then to Dis with a sigh of mild envy. "Oh Dis, that is absolutely stunning. I bet you're the talk of the town," she praised, eliciting a snort of amusement from the woman.

"Nonsense, no one is going to be talking about an old widow like me." Dis examined her from head to toe. "You on the other hand, better be prepared to fend off all kinds of eager lads," she said, her laugh deepening at the disconcerted look crossing Mara's face. Her smile shifting suddenly to a look of impatience, Dis called down the hall. "Thorin, hurry up or we'll be late. Mahal, you'd think he was a lass the way he gets when it's time to dress up," she joked with a shake of her head.

Thorin stomped down the hall at that moment, his presence so arresting that Mara was slack-jawed. He wore a tunic of deepest blue, the edges covered in the same silver runes as Dis, and half covered by a fur-lined vest that was open at the front. Black trousers and boots capped with silver completed the look. Only his dark hair remained the same, with the simple braids framing his stern face and capped with silver beads. Collecting herself before she could be caught staring at him, Mara beamed in his direction. "Sunshine, you look wonderful!"

Thorin snorted, clearly uncomfortable in his outfit as he gave her an acknowledging glance. He did a double-take then, looking more carefully at the way she suddenly appeared very dwarven. Her eyes sparkled, highlighted by the color of her dress, and her hair had been braided in the manner of dwarf maidens. It looked so very right on her, and he began hoping to see her that way more often. "You look, nice," he offered awkwardly before heading for the door as he cleared his throat, irritated by his sudden loss of words.

Behind him Dis was smirking, while Mara had flushed a most becoming shade of pink at the compliment. She stuttered her thanks, wondering why her mouth was being so uncooperative when he spoke.

When they reached the hall where the celebrations were being held the party was already in full swing. It appeared the dwarves were not expected to wait for the lord of the halls, and indeed Thorin even preferred it this way. It meant he could slip in and get comfortable before being noticed. Perhaps get a few ales down him so as to properly enjoy the festivities. Loud conversations filled the grand halls as food was passed from hand to hand, the feast coming first before all else.

Afterwards was the dancing, as some of the dwarves took up instruments that had been placed carefully to the sides of the room. Tables were shoved out of the way, and those that wished to sit resumed their places at the edges of the dance floor. Mara was content at first to simply watch, the moves unfamiliar to her. She saw Lona dancing with Gloin and waved cheerfully to the pair from her seat beside Dis and Thorin. Soon enough Dis was pulled laughingly out to the floor by a courteous Balin, the pair clearly nothing more than friends but enjoying themselves immensely all the same. This left Mara sitting by Thorin, for the first time at a loss as to what to say to the brooding king. 

The silence did not last long before a dwarf she recognized dimly as the trainee she had encountered her first day with Oin came over to her hesitantly. Noting his nervousness, she offered him an encouraging smile that had him instantly straightening. "Hafan, at your service," he offered with a respectful bow.

"I remember you," Mara grinned, causing him to flush slightly at her recognition.

"Would my lady care to dance?" he asked hopefully, extending a hand to her. She took it, rising to her feet eagerly only to see Thorin glowering in their direction.

"Something wrong Thorin?" Mara asked quizzically.

"She's too young for courting," Thorin grumbled, speaking not to her but to the suddenly cowed dwarf who's hand she held.

To his shock and Hafan's relief Mara just laughed. "It's just a dance Thorin, no one is courting anyone. Besides, I'm one hundred and seventy seven, well old enough to decide such matters for myself thank you." She left the visibly startled Thorin glowering into his tankard as she was swept out onto the floor and subsequently passed between numerous partners for the rest of the evening. Every once in awhile she would look up and feel his eyes on her, his gaze lingering as he came to the realization that she was not nearly as young as he had thought. By Mahal, she was older than he was! He wondered idly if she had ever had a suitor, if she had lost someone of such a personal nature the dark day when her family was taken.

Thorin thought of her simply as the impertinent healer up until now, but the way the young males looked at her had him reevaluating his perception of her drastically. Her hair shone in the firelight, her eyes dancing as she twirled gracefully to the beat of dwarven music, laughing whenever she stumbled and missed her step but always managing to catch herself. He considered asking her to dance before offering himself a mental lecture. They lived in the same house, Dis clearly thought highly of her, and he was damned if he was going to incur her wrath by messing that up. It would never work. Would it?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin makes an adorable awkward muffin, doesn't he? Now, with regards to ages in this tale; I don't know how old dwarves get canonically (mostly due to a lack of research for my part), but for the purposes of this story they get an average of 350 years. Fae on the other hand get around 400 years, putting them far beyond their hobbit relatives who generally can only claim a single century. At this point in time Mara is 177, while Thorin is around 125, ensuring that barring death other than old age they will pass at approx. the same time.


	27. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that bad vision Mara had? Well...

Another month passed, and Thorin found his mind in turmoil. He was torn in half by his desire to remain wholly at the service of his people, and this new fragile desire of his heart. He would find himself thinking of Mara while he worked, staring at her when they shared meals, an event that became more frequent as the days passed. He felt certain that the two of them were being pushed together by some unknown circumstance, a circumstance that he grew increasingly suspicious had a lot to do with his sister, but he had no proof. He held too much pride to simply ask her, unwilling to bare his feelings so openly for fear of ridicule. For all the strong front that he put up, he was incredibly sensitive and insecure when it came to the female persuasion. He may have been over a hundred years old, but he had no experience dealing with this. If he were honest with himself, fighting a pack of orcs was more straightforward.

The matter was settled for him when an accident of disastrous proportions occurred without warning. 

It was a stifling day in midsummer, the heat almost unbearable when out of doors. Many families retreated to the cool interiors of their houses, only leaving to fetch cool water from the wells. Thorin unfortunately did not have this option, for he had a forge to work in. The heat outside was nearly the same as inside, making him grumpier than usual, and he already decided he would cut out early.

On the other side of town Mara was at home for the day watching the boys while Dis was out running errands. She constantly took it upon herself to check after the welfare of all the townsfolk, and was currently visiting with several of the poorer villagers, ensuring they had ample food and were of good health.

Mara knew to expect her back by the afternoon, so she had let Fili and Kili play in the yard, no longer worried for their safety as she once had been. They came running inside with a bang after only an hour, begging for something to eat and complaining about the soaring temperatures. None of them noticed that the oil lamp had been knocked over in their haste to enter the cooler interior of the house. The contents slowly trickled out onto the floor, leaving behind a puddle that was spreading ever closer to the glowing embers of the hearth....

Mara had given the boys a snack and sent them to their room to play quietly before retreating to her own space, a book in one hand and an apple in the other. She was quickly lost in the story, a well known dwarven fairy tale that she had never heard before. In the main room a tiny spark flitted out of the dimming hearth, landing at the edge of the spill and crackling instantly to life, spurred on by the wavering heat in the air.

Some time later, when the sun was high in the sky, Mara lifted her nose with a concerned sniff. The air smelled odd, like someone was cooking and had burned a bit of food, but then it was so very hot she soon determined that it must be nothing. She decided to check on the boys anyway, hoping they were not attempting to get themselves a snack without asking. She opened the door to her room only to be assailed by an overwhelming heat, the sight of flames already licking into the hall sending her into an instant panic. "Fili! Kili!" she screamed, rushing into their room and finding them blissfully unharmed.

"What's wrong?" they cried out, terrified by the look of fear on her face. 

She struggled to calm herself for their benefit. "Come, we have to get out of here, there is a fire in the main room." The sound of the crackling flames was getting louder, and she glanced out the door to see them slowly approaching. Their only escape now was the tiny window set high in the wall of the boys room, and Mara trembled at the realization that she was too big to fit through.

Outside, Thorin had just given up on his work, leaving the forge only to find no relief in the outside air. He bumped into Dis on her own way home, offering her a hand and escorting her home. His head was down when he heard her give a gasp of shock, her steps faltering. 

"Dis?" he asked , glancing up at her face. He instantly tensed at what he saw. Pure terror masked her features, and he followed her sight to see their home in flames.

"Mara and the boys are in there," she choked out, causing his heart to plummet before they both began to run. He approached the doorway determinedly before Dis yanked him back, the searing heat causing him to stagger. 

"It's no good!" she yelled. "You'll be killed if you go in there!" She was sobbing now, agony bowing her shoulders, when they both heard a yell from around back.

Rounding the building at a sprint, Thorin felt a surge of relief at the sight of Kili's small face at his mercifully intact window. The flames had not yet reached that part of the house. He had the boy in his arms in seconds, before Mara passed him Fili through the tiny space. Thorin shoved the frightened boys into Dis's arms before pushing them all away from the rapidly disintegrating house. Turning his focus to the lone occupant, he was suddenly afraid at the look of desperate resignation on her face.

"I cannot fit," Mara cried, her eyes wide with fear and her skin already beginning to flush from the heat. Her next words nearly left him in tears. "Thorin, I'm afraid." She glanced behind her, the dancing flames coming ever closer.

Her terror struck Thorin with a moment of sudden clarity, and he instantly came up with the only feasible plan. "Stand back," he ordered her. "I'm going to cut the wall away." She nodded, backing out of sight, and he prayed that it hadn't been the last time he would see her alive. Seconds later he attacked the wall with single-minded ferocity, his sword digging large chunks out of the thick planks. Even with his immense strength it was painstakingly slow work. Bit by bit he widened the hole, until there was easily enough room for Mara to exit, but she did not come. Poking his head into the inferno, Thorin saw her on the floor, her face oddly calm. She was unmoving when he called out to her, and he quickly realized she must have been overcome by the smoke that was now billowing thickly throughout the confined space.

He growled in anger, chopping a large hole so as to go in after her. Throwing himself into the blaze, he was forced to jump back when the roof suddenly collapsed, a thick beam coming to rest on Mara's legs with a shower of sparks. "No!" Thorin screamed in denial, ignoring the fire licking towards him as he shoved his way over to her. Embers seared his bare skin, and smoldered on his head, leaving behind the stench of burnt hair. He could hear Dis screaming from outside, and he hurried to kick the beam out of the way before grabbing Mara up and cradling her limp form gently.

At last he made it back outside, placing her softly on the ground. Her lips were pale, and Thorin felt his heart thudding erratically in his chest as he desperately sought for an answering beat from hers. It was there, but just barely, her pulse weak and fluttery. Calling to mind the only healing he knew, Thorin carefully blew air into her unmoving lungs, their lips nearly sticking together from how chapped and dry they were. And all the while, a single phrase fell from Thorin's mouth like a prayer.

"Breathe, please, just breathe."


	28. Risen From the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin prays for a miracle...

Pain. That was all she could feel as the world around her returned to dim focus. Her lungs burned with a pulsing agony, and her legs felt as if they had been branded. She wondered if she was still in the fire, and if so, why weren't they getting her out? Surely the hole was wide enough now. Her ears were still filled with the sounds of crackling flames and the room appeared to shake around her.

It wasn't until she felt a soft pressure on her hand that she realized the room was not shaking, she was. Her whole body trembled uncontrollably as she drifted rapidly between searing heat and the most intense cold. She could feel her chattering teeth jarring her whole face, and the sounds of fire were receding to leave heavy silence. Her vision was still blurred almost to darkness, the drops of water that were being carefully dripped onto her eyes felt like acid. She wanted to cry out, but her voice was a mere whisper, nearly unheard before she began coughing heavily from the effort. 

The pressure on her hand increased minutely then, and she heard a deep voice speak. "Mara? Can you hear me? Everything is going to be alright." She knew instinctively that it was Thorin, and she felt soothed despite her pain. If he said it, then it must be true. She just wished she could tell him she heard. She must have moved her hand, because he let out a choked sob. "Thank Mahal, I thought I lost you," the voice cried tearfully. What? Thorin was afraid of losing her? She must be hallucinating, that didn't sound like him at all. 

His voice began to fade out again, blissful darkness swamping her addled senses. For a long while she knew no more...

Thorin stared down at the sad figure that lay so very still on the bed. Bandages covered her legs, hiding the ruined flesh that would be scarred for the rest of her life. Her breathing was strained as her tortured lungs fought to expel the smoke she had inhaled. Her eyes, when they were forced open to take the drops of much-needed moisture, were bloodshot and dull. She had shown no sign of responding to his presence past the first time, her stillness only interrupted by the occasional tremble as she raged with fever. Thorin spent every moment by her side, much as she had done for him when first they met. He even had meals brought to him, so that his vigil was not paused for anything. To Balin he had delegated all his duties, the elder dwarf offering him a simple nod of understanding at the request, and needing no explanation.

For a week they stayed thus, Mara unmoving, Thorin gazing at her intently, hoping desperately for a response to his ministrations. On the eighth day of no changes, he began slowly to fall to despair. For all that she still breathed, that she still had a pulse, Oin had cautioned him to hope for no more. She had been in the fire for very long, and even most dwarrow would have succumbed by now.

On the ninth day her fever broke, and natural moisture began to return to her eyes. Oin was left awed by her resilience as she clung stubbornly to life. His cautious words turned hopeful, prompted further by the slight movements of her hands and legs as she drifted in a sort of sleep. Thorin wondered if she was meditating, if perhaps her body had been forced into this state for her own protection.

That evening Thorin was eating a bowl of stew, his movements automatic as he paid no real attention to the food, when the sound he had waited to hear for so long shattered the silence. "That looks tasty," Mara whispered, causing him to nearly drop the bowl in delighted surprise. Her eyes were half open, her voice rough and raw, her expression pained, but by Mahal she was awake, and that was all that mattered.

"Mara," Thorin murmured reverently, clasping one of her hands gently in his. "Oin, she's awake," he called out softly, prompting the healer to bustle over with an ear-splitting grin.

"That she is, and never have I been gladder to see anyone, lass," Oin gushed in a rare show of emotion. He had grown fond of the cheerful healer and her constant presence in the ward, not having realized until she became a part of their lives how very much he had missed company while he worked. He moved around her legs, checking the bandages and nodding approvingly to himself. "New skin is coming along nicely, though we have a way to go still," he cautioned, but the optimism in his voice was prominent. "How do you feel?" he asked her.

Mara considered this, frowning from the ever-present pain, though it was less now. The fire was gone, leaving a rawness that was slightly more endurable. She cataloged every hurt, from the throbbing in her legs, to the rasp of her parched throat, to an ache in her belly. "Thirsty," she rasped. "And hungry," she added, prompting a smile from the two dwarves.

"Good, good, we'll have that sorted in a jiffy," Oin promised, quickly interjecting when Thorin moved to feed her the remains of his supper. "Not that," he admonished the chagrined dwarf. "You'll have her retching in seconds. She needs broth, and cool tea to sooth her throat. I will bring it, and you may assist her." Thorin nodded, suddenly recalling his own experience with soup when he was sick. It appeared Mara had also called it to mind, for she stuck out her tongue at him impudently.

After a tiny meal Mara sighed in content, letting her eyes fall closed as she retreated into the soothing meditative state she had previously been trapped in. It was voluntary now, but it helped greatly with the pain, acting like a balm for her wounds. Thorin's hand remained wrapped around hers, and though she was curious about this new development, for now she simply accepted it, grateful for the comfort it offered.


	29. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara is having an emotional crisis, and Thorin is uniquely suited to helping

A months time saw Mara sitting outside under the shade of a tree in the yard once again. The ruins of the old house had been torn down, anything possible to salvage had been dragged out and cleaned, and a new house built on the old foundation. She was careful to arrange her long skirts to cover her legs, the sight of them leaving her distressed from the heavy scarring. She could not help but think that no one would want her for a wife now, despite the fact that the thought would never have bothered her before.

Though she tired easier than she was used to, she was close to a full recovery. Her legs had thankfully not been crushed, and she had been up and walking for a week now. It felt good to rest here, soaking up the sunshine that filtered through the leaves and watching the patterns it made on her skin. Leaning back to lay in the grass, she inhaled deeply the scents of wildflowers, reveling in the air that flooded her lungs. Her mind drifted, thinking about all that had happened since she had gotten here. She found that she was happier than she had been in a long time, despite her fading injuries.

A strong presence appearing at her side interrupted her musings, and Mara blinked contentedly up at Thorin. He had sat beside her and was spreading out a meal on the grass. "I brought food," he offered calmly, indicating the feast as he held out a hand to help her sit upright. The two of them ate in companionable silence, Mara humming in approval at the taste of her favorite meat pies fresh from the market. Neither spoke of the time she had spent in the healing ward, though both were secretly wondering about the possibility of a deeper connection in their relationship. Both thinking about the words Thorin had spoke while Mara was trapped in feverish delirium. Thorin longed to ask if she remembered. Mara yearned to know if he had been serious. Both were too afraid to ask and possibly ruin the friendship they shared.

It was new, whatever this thing between them was, and they would find themselves glancing at each other out of the corner of their eyes, averting their gaze awkwardly when they were caught.

"So..." Thorin began, at the same time that Mara said "Are you...?" They fell silent again simultaneously, Mara grinning when Thorin nodded for her to continue.

"Do you work today?" Mara asked curiously, already guessing by his presence the answer. He had been taking more time to spend at home of late, finding one excuse or another to stick around. Mara assumed it was because he was worried about a repeat of the fire incident, however unlikely that was. The part she knew disturbed him most was that they had never found out what caused it, and though none of them suspected it to be deliberate it had still set him on edge.

Sure enough he nodded. "I'll go in tomorrow," he rumbled, looking as if he were trying to convince himself of that fact. "How are you feeling?" he asked then, eyeing her with a concern that set her heart fluttering.

Mara smiled. "Good, I feel good," she nodded. Her eyes danced with warmth, and Thorin found himself unable to look away. She was currently twirling a small section of hair between her fingers, the strands glowing in the sunlight.

At that moment a breeze picked up, swirling her skirts up until they had bunched around her knees. Mara let out a soft noise of dismay, moving quickly to tug the fabric back into place. She had not let anyone see her legs since the bandages came off, and the sight of them brought a shamed flush to her cheeks. She had almost covered them again when strong hands stopped her and she looked up to find her gaze held by liquid sapphire. There was no hint of disgust or pity in those eyes, just understanding, and it stilled her.

"Are you alright?" Thorin murmured seriously, one of his hands moving to trace the deep scars along one ankle. Mara trembled at the contact, closing her eyes as she tried to pretend someone could actually accept the way she looked now. That maybe even _he_ could accept it, though she knew she had no business hoping for his affections.

"It's ugly," she whispered. "How could anyone want something so scarred?"

Thorin's hand clenched around hers in momentary anger at the way she was flagellating herself so, and her eyes jerked open in surprise when he dropped her hand. He was rolling up his sleeve, and then his arm was in front of her face, the sight of it stunning her. Tiny specks from burning embers were freshly marked on the skin, over top a criss-cross of faded scars. No part of his flesh was unmarked, but it was not ugly, only captivating in its beauty. Every line told a story of his past, every mark a testament to his will to fight on and overcome adversity.

"Dwarves are a scarred race," he rumbled softly. "How could we not be after all we have lived through? Wear your scars with pride, because they mark you as a survivor. They are not ugly." As he spoke he had uncovered the marks, forcing her to behold them with a new perspective. He allowed a finger to trail over each one, murmuring comfort. "I see bravery, and perseverance, and strength." He burned her with his gaze, her heart thumping so rapidly she felt sure he might hear it. "Never be ashamed of who you are," he commanded her firmly, waiting until she nodded to move his hands back to his own lap.

"I won't," Mara promised. "Thank you Thorin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin makes such a wonderful softy I think, and he would never judge someone by something so trivial in his eyes. Now, not to throw out too many hints or anything, but if you are awaiting a romance, next chapter is gonna make you real happy I think.


	30. Reaching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin gets a nudge from Dis (more like an all out shove).

Another hard day of work and Thorin was trudging home from the forge, sweat-soaked and weary. The house was quiet when he entered, the rest of the family out and about as they enjoyed the day. Thorin took the chance to enjoy a moment of solitude, changing into dry clothes after a cool wash in the basin. He had no desire for an actual bath due to the continuing heat of summer, but it was enough to have some peace and quiet after a long day laboring at his anvil.

When he was finished he felt much more refreshed. Grabbing a mug of ale, he went to stand near the window, leaning back on the counter and letting the incoming breeze wash over him. 

"Evening nadad," Dis called with a smile as she entered the house, a basket hanging over her arm. Thorin nodded to her, giving her shoulder a squeeze as she moved past him to deposit her bundle on the table.

"Where are the lads and Mara?" Thorin asked curiously, placing his mug aside to assist in putting away the food. Dis just jerked her head in the direction of the window, her eyes crinkled with mirth. Faint laughter sounded from outside, and Thorin peered out to see Mara leading his nephews in a game of chase. She had picked some of the wildflowers dotting the grass, and the three sported beautifully woven crowns. In a moment of clumsiness Mara tripped, rolling over with a whoop and grabbing Kili up to swing over her so he wouldn't fall. It was a touching scene, watching the three move in utter joy of the things around them.

"She's good with them," Dis murmured from where she stood at his elbow. Thorin made a sound of agreement, spellbound by the sight. "Some day soon I dare say one of the lads in town might convince her to have her own," she added casually, Thorin jerking in surprise and turning to stare at her. He realized belatedly that she hadn't been watching them, but him, and flushed in confusion. Hadn't the very thought crossed his mind for some time now?

"Let them try, I'll set them right," he grumbled, desperately shoving aside the swooping sensation that flooded his stomach at the thought. Mara laughing with some faceless lad, a child clasped in her arms. It would have her eyes, of that he was sure.

"Tell her how you feel nadad," Dis prodded him, smiling in her knowing way as she dissected his every thought. The picture changed then. Mara smiling at him, _their_ child between them. Her eyes, his hair, her smile.... But what of his duty to his people? His expression was tormented as he fought between desire and responsibility.

"I have an obligation," he ground out, glaring at the floor.

"You're right," Dis stated, meeting his eyes firmly. "You have an obligation to yourself nadad. You deserve to be happy. No one would contest that." Dis walked out of the room, returning soon with the boys, and Thorin noted that Mara had remained in the grass, making another flower chain. "Go to her," Dis encouraged, giving him a gentle shove to the doorway.

Grumbling about pushy siblings, Thorin took heavy steps towards the door. His stomach was doing flips as he pondered how exactly one went about doing this. Never before had he felt so utterly unprepared. Straightening deliberately, he forced himself forward with new purpose. He was not going to fail before he even began, that was not the way of his people. Mara looked up as he sat beside her, offering him a smile as she finished the delicate piece she was working on.

"Here," she grinned, placing it on his head before he could protest. He heard muted sniggers coming from the window and glared at his sister until her face retreated from sight. Undoubtedly he now looked as ridiculous as he felt, but he was not about to remove it for anything, the happy expression on Mara's face was worth his suffering in silence.

"Mara?" he began, his mouth suddenly slamming shut as he realized he had not thought of what to say.

Her lips quirked, her hands busying themselves in the folds of her skirt as she took in his sudden case of nerves with confusion. "What is it?" she prompted. "I won't bite, I promise." 

"I, wanted to ask you.... Do you remember the day of the fire?" He blurted, cursing inwardly when the words fell out of his mouth. Of course she would remember that, how stupid was he? It had only been one of the worst days of her life. His sarcastic inner tirade was stalled at the look on her face, not one of pain but of hope?

Mara felt her heart falter when Thorin mentioned the fire, recalling his words as she lay burning. Could he be interested in more than friendship, dare she even think it was possible? "I remember," she whispered.

"Well, I meant, that is to say I wanted to tell you, things are different now...." he trailed off miserably, cringing at the awkwardness that fell from his mouth.

"What?" Mara asked, her head tilted to the side endearingly as she attempted to decipher his garbled statement. From the progressively saddening expression creeping across her features, he deduced that she was getting entirely the wrong idea, and he looked up helplessly at Dis who had reappeared at the window. She gave a roll of the eyes, miming a kissing face as she tried to give her stumbling brother an easy out to his predicament.

Sighing, Thorin waved her off with an almost imperceptible shooing motion, gratitude rolling off him in waves. He decided for once to take her advice, and not dwell on the fact that she would likely never let him forget it. Reaching out, he grabbed Mara's hands in his before tugging her gently to him, his lips claiming hers as she made a startled noise of pleasure.

Mara had been utterly confused by Thorin in those moments. First he wanted her to remember, and now he was saying things were different? Did that mean he didn't actually feel that way anymore? She was bordering on despair when strong hands pulled her into an embrace, and his face was getting closer, and did he really mean to do this? She had never done this before, what should she do with her mouth, but oh! Now that she was here it didn't appear to matter. Thorin's lips were warm on hers, gentle but firm and she squirmed closer to him, returning his affections with enthusiasm.

When he at last pulled back with a questioning expression, it dissolved instantly into relief at the pure joy shining in her eyes. Mara chuckled as his confidence returned, and the next kiss was longer, more passionate. After awhile they surrendered to the need for air, and Mara leaned her head on Thorin's shoulder with a breathy laugh.

"So that is what my sister was talking about all those years," she murmured. And for the first time the memory didn't hurt as she snuggled into the strong embrace of the man she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that only took them 30 chapters, not bad hey?


	31. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet moment with some dwarven customs for the new couple.

To Thorin's disappointed surprise Mara refused to share a room with him. "Why?" he cajoled, attempting to keep the pleading out of his voice.

Mara just laughed, giving him a teasing pat on the arm. "My people do not carry out such activities until marriage, so you will have to wait a while yet. I know I may have said such things in jest before, but I refuse to put aside my morals. Besides, I imagine it will be worth waiting for." And the desirous look she gave him then left him groaning in protest, despite his understanding.

"So you have never...?" Thorin cautiously ventured, hoping he wasn't insulting her with the delicate question.

"No," she ruefully admitted, suddenly looking nervous. "Have you?"

"No I have not," he assured her. "Though my people are not opposed to such things outside of matrimony..." he continued, gaze smoldering as he grabbed for her backside and held her close.

Mara tickled him under the arms, laughing as she ducked out of his flailing grasp. "Not a chance sunshine!" She then darted away, dancing through the grass in her bare feet with a taunting wink.

With a growl Thorin tore after her, grabbing her about the waist and falling to the ground on his back. Their faces were inches apart, and it was but the work of a moment to succumb to the urge to let their lips meet again.

"So you two got things settled then?" Dis called, her sudden interjection causing Mara to fling herself off of Thorin with a squeak. "Relax," Dis chortled. "I'm happy for you." Fili and Kili raced past her before she could grab them, and Mara and Thorin were knocked over again at the force of their charge. For a few moments the two just stared at them as if trying to figure out some great secret.

"Amad says you are in love," Kili chirped.

"Does she now?" Thorin rumbled cheerily, ruffling the boys hair.

Fili nodded. "Like how she loved adad," he continued, apparently trying to make sense of this still.

"She's right," Mara informed them happily, feeling no reserves about announcing it to the world. The two got up without answering, moving off a little to whisper together.

When their conference was finished Fili took the role of asking their newest question. "Does that mean you're gonna be our auntie?"

Mara flushed pink. "Well I..."

"Yes she is," Thorin interrupted, holding her close possessively. The boys broke off to whisper again for a second, Fili from the sounds of things trying to explain the matter to Kili.

"It's gonna be fun to get a new auntie!" Kili squealed, apparently getting the gist of the situation. Both adults laughed as they were smothered in excited hugs.

"Dinner time boys," Dis yelled from the window, her announcement prompting the two to dash inside eagerly. Mara and Thorin followed at a more sedate pace, hands clasped together. Bidding her wait for a moment, Thorin murmured something to Dis, flushing lightly when his sister smiled and nodded. He led Mara away from the table and down the hall then, and she raised a brow in question when they ended up outside his room.

"Thorin what....?" she protested lightly as he ushered her through the door, leaving it open behind him. Avoiding the bed, he sat her down on a stool in the corner before going over to a large chest and retrieving an intricately carved box. It was small, only slightly charred around the edges, and decorated with gems and runes. Returning to her side, he opened it to reveal a small cluster of shining silver beads, much like the ones he wore himself, only these were far more ornate. Thorin carefully tipped them into her open palm and Mara exclaimed in wonder as she looked them over.

"My mother wore a set of beautiful beads," he explained. "They were braided into her hair by my father when he asked her to be his wife, and before that my grandmother wore the very same beads, given to her by my grandfather. They had been passed down through the family for centuries, a tradition of sorts for the men of my line." He hesitated, stirring them with a finger as he contemplated the memory. "These are not the same beads. We lost those in Erebor, for my mother never made it out. But I remembered them well, and these are as alike to them as I could make them. I have had them for years, always half hoping..."

"They're beautiful Thorin," Mara cried, her eyes shining with sympathy for the loss they shared.

"Would you allow me to braid them into your hair?" he asked nervously, still unsure of her answer. Mara stared at him, all at once realizing the depth of the question. This was forever he was asking of her, but it felt right so there really was only one answer.

"Of course," she replied softly, handing the beads back to him and sitting still to allow him to work.

Thorin's hands were so very gentle as they wove the jewels into her hair, his movements slow and methodical, as one who has never done this particular braid before, but who knows instinctively how it should be. When he was done he turned her to face the mirror, her hands going automatically to the new adornments that glittered like stars in her dark hair.

"Perfect," Thorin whispered, placing a kiss on her head.  
  



	32. Announcements and Bets Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tradition, with some family teasing and closeness thrown in.

The next morning the pair could be seen heading down the lane to Balin and Dwalin's home, a careful foot of space between them and a hood over Mara's hair. Thorin wanted to announce this the proper way he had told her. That meant that the entire town would know all at once, save a few closer friends of the family. Despite the fact that Thorin held an intense dislike of all things protocol and fanfare, he knew the people would be incredibly annoyed if he were to withhold news of such a momentous event.

Thorin ushered her over to the door, knocking firmly and looking relieved when Balin answered promptly. "Thorin!" the elder dwarf greeted him jovially. "What brings you here? Brother, Thorin's here with Mara. Come in, come in," he herded them through to the living space with a wave of the hand. Sitting and indicating they should do likewise, Balin turned sharp eyes upon the pair, wondering at the way Mara was covered. "Well then, what can I do for you?" Mara pulled down her hood, exposing the beads with a smile. "Ahh," Balin sighed in understanding. "Didn't waste any time did ya lad," he teased a grinning Thorin. "Better bring your gold, you owe me money brother," he called down the hall.

After a few thumps Dwalin appeared in the doorway. "What's this about money?" he asked grouchily. "I haven't made any bets with you recently...." His sentence trailed off abruptly at the sight of Mara with the royal courting beads in her hair, her hand now entwined with Thorin's. "Mahal," he groaned sadly. "Couldn't have waited a year could ya?" He disappeared for a moment, only to return with a small sack that clinked as it sailed over to land in Balin's outstretched palm. Thorin watched the proceedings with resignation, Mara with growing amusement.

"You really will bet on anything won't you?" she laughed, not at all offended by this turn of events.

"It's in our nature lass," Balin advised her with an unrepentant grin. "But let me be the first to welcome you to the family! You'll do my cousin good."

"Cousins?" Mara exclaimed in surprise as she accepted a hug from the brothers. "You never told me that Thorin." He just shrugged sheepishly.

"Most of those I consider my closest friends are actually family to some degree," he admitted. "Oin and Gloin, who we are going to see next, are more distantly related to me as well."

"You've got an announcement to make then cousin," Balin stated, going into adviser mode. "Shall I take care of that for you or did you want to handle it yourself?"

"If you can just let everyone know to gather at the hall this evening?" Thorin asked hopefully, Balin nodding as he made ready the things he would need to keep organized.

"Consider it done laddie."

The two took their leave then, hearty congratulations following them out the door. They reached their next destination in much the same way, Mara having pulled up her hood to hide under once more. Another knock on the door and a quizzical Lona was admitting them through the door, catching on much faster than Balin had. She had no sooner caught sight of the way Mara glanced up at Thorin from under the concealing fabric than she began nearly squealing in excitement.

"Gloin! Oin! Get yer asses out here, the king's getting married!"

"What!?" Twin yells sounded from another room before the pair stumbled to a halt, taking in the unexpected sight before them. Oin was the first to react.

"He-hey! Congratulations lass. Thorin is a lucky man, landin such a sweet girl as yerself," he bellowed, folding them both in an exuberant hug. Gloin was slightly more contained, but only by a little, patting them on the backs heartily and nearly causing Mara to stagger. Thorin just shook his head in mild annoyance.

"Careful with my future wife there," he scolded a grinning Gloin. "Don't break her."

"Hah, as if I would fold that easily," Mara snorted, giving Thorin a fond shove. 

Lona cackled in approval. "A real dwarf-hearted lass if I ever saw one," she cried. "You'll handle him just fine."

"I don't need handling," Thorin muttered rebelliously as the other men laughed. Getting back to the topic at hand, he informed them of the official announcement that was to take place that evening, receiving their promise to attend before they headed out again.

"Where to now?" Mara asked curiously when he steered her in the opposite direction of home. Thorin began leading her to a part of the town she had not encountered yet. The houses were smaller, though the yards were no less well kept. Dwarves took pride in maintaining what they had, no matter how small it was.

"Last stop," he assured her, noting how she longed to rid herself of the heavy cloak now that the sun was nearing it's zenith. "This is the home of some of my more distant relatives. Three brothers named Dori, Nori, and Ori. Their story is a bit more unfortunate than is normal, even for us, so if you don't mind, do not ask unless they volunteer to tell you. They are a little sensitive about it."

"I understand," Mara murmured thoughtfully.

Their knock was answered by a young dwarf with very interesting hair, a tiny dwarfling peeking out around his legs. "My lord Thorin," the dwarf bowed. "What brings you out this way?"

"Just Thorin," the king said patiently, as if he had needed to remind the younger one a multitude of times. "I have exciting news," he added proudly, following the dwarf as he led the way to the modestly furnished living space. A simple table and a few chairs were the only things to fill the room, a basic rag rug adding color to the floor. In the corner, shoved almost out of sight was a small chest of toys, surprisingly neat.

"Nadad, come see who's here," the young dwarf called, picking his brother up to allow him a better view of their visitors. The little one gazed at them with wide eyes, fearless but reserved to the point of shyness. An older dwarf bustled into the room at his call, smiling welcomingly at his visitors.

"Thorin! How good to see you. Your sister was here just the other day. But who is this?" he asked, turning to address the still cloaked Mara.

"Hello Dori, Nori, Ori. This is the lady Mara, my betrothed," he offered, his chest puffed with pride. Mara removed the hood at his introduction, bowing prettily and offering them a stunning smile.

"Mara, at your service!"

"Dori, and Nori, at yours," the elder two responded as one, low bows offered by both. Little Ori just cooed, extending his arms out to be held by this newcomer, causing the elder one to chuckle. "Seems he's taken a shine to you miss."

Mara beamed at him, holding her hands out to take him up. "May I?" she asked cheerfully.

"Course!" Nori exclaimed, happily relinquishing his bundle.

"Oh but you are betrothed!" Dori gushed then, brimming with excitement. "We should have some tea, or ale to celebrate, would you care for some?"

"Oh, I'm afraid we cannot linger," Thorin said regretfully. "There is much to do to prepare for the official announcement this evening. You will be there?" He asked. The two nodded, Ori just clapping his hands as Mara babbled nonsense at him before handing him back to Dori.

"It was lovely to meet you," she called on their way out. "What all do we need to do for this evening?" Mara asked Thorin as they made their way quickly home. "I thought Balin was handling that."

"Only one thing," Thorin informed her with a look of mock suffering. "As much as I would love to present you just as you are, my sister will insist upon dressing you up. It's more than likely she has had a dress made for awhile now, in preparation for this very possibility."

"You're probably right," Mara grinned. "Off we go then, mustn't disappoint her."


	33. Joining Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding time!

The announcement had been made with due ceremony, and Mara had been enthralled by all the secret cultural traditions she was exposed to. Much of the speech Balin had made had been conducted in their own language of khuzdul, but Thorin had quietly translated for her off to the side, with promises that he would teach her properly later. The halls rang with cheers at the news that a wedding was to occur as soon as was feasible, the couple having opted to forgo the usual year-long courtship. They were older than many who married, and felt confident in knowing what they wanted in a mate, so it was decided that no wait was necessary. Instead they had about two short weeks to ready everything, a feat that left their family in a cheerful near-panic.

Food was prepared, finery acquired, and carefully written notes sent to those that lived farther off than the immediate town. It was to be the largest celebration seen since the birth of Dis's sons. As it were, Mara and Thorin had not a moment to themselves as they went about their separate duties. Thorin was caught up in numerous meetings with Balin and some dignitaries that ranged in purpose from ceremony details to Mara's new status as unofficial queen. A few of the more stuffy nobles had at first protested the situation, given that Mara was not a dwarf and they had not even met her yet, but she was swiftly defended by Thorin and Balin, the elder offering a glowing recommendation of her character. Any further protests had been silenced at the reminder that Mara had saved Thorin's heirs at nearly the cost of her own life during the terrible fire. There were no arguments as to her courage and selflessness after that.

Mara herself was being subjected to a different form of torture, under the firm hands of Dis and a bevy of eager seamstresses. The dress they had concocted was a heavy affair, set entirely in the dwarvish style and embossed with gems and runes. Dis constantly assured her it was indeed necessary for a royal wedding, and if Mara thought Dis was using her ignorance to go rather overboard she kept it to herself. During the fittings Thorin was forced to remain out of the house, forbidden from seeing the finished work until the moment Mara entered the hall, though Mara sat by as he got fitted for his own finery. Normally he would have worn the same thing he had dressed in at the summer festival, but it had been damaged in the fire, so he was forced to sit through the making of new things while Mara chuckled unsympathetically nearby. The pair of them endured the measuring and prodding with stoic silence, and in Mara's case, a far greater measure of good grace than Thorin was capable of showing.

The days slipped past quickly, packed full of activities as they were, and before they could blink the morning of the wedding dawned clear and bright. Thorin was hustled unceremoniously out of the house at sunrise, a gaggle of chattering women taking over the space to prepare Mara for the day. He grumbled about having to vacate his personal space all the way over to Balin's house, the elder dwarf pulling him inside with high humor. Food was placed in front of him and he ate mechanically, stomach knotting at the thought of the momentous step he was about to take. He wondered if his father would have been proud, if Frerin would have teased him, if his mother would have liked Mara. That last thought caused him to snort, of course she would have. Mara was the sort of person you couldn't help liking.

Once Balin and Dwalin were dressed they moved over to the hall, taking their positions. Balin would be officiating, and waited at the front with Thorin, while his brother took a spot nearby as unofficial guard. As they chatted quietly, the brothers attempting to keep Thorin calm, the town began filtering into the large space, taking seats with eager solemnity. The place was packed full by the time musicians played a short refrain, signaling the imminent arrival of the bride and her retinue.

"You ready laddie?" Balin whispered in concern. Thorin took a deep breath, heart racing as he faced the double doors, unable to offer any response save for a jerky nod.

The finishing touches had been put to Mara's elaborate ensemble, and she gamely held up her head as she tried to steady her breathing under the smothering weight. She had never encountered such riches in all her life as were now draped about her person, but still Dis was offering her a critical look that left her extremely nervous.

"I would have liked to have had a crown ready, but such is the case with short notice. It will have to do," she offered resolutely.

"A crown?!" Mara stuttered, reality crashing down around her. Thorin was king, that would make her... "Oh Dis, can I really do this?" she cried, feeling for the first time utterly out of her depth.

"You can and you will," Dis said with mock severity. "Surely you're not planning on breaking my brother's heart are you?"

Mara stiffened at the implied challenge in her tone. "Course not. I can do this, and if for no other reason, I would do it for him."

"Good, because it's time," Dis announced, sending the women into a flurry of activity as they headed for the hall. Dis escorted her new sister-to-be personally, and the two paused just inside the grand doors as the entire room swiveled to get their first glimpse of the bride. Swallowing heavily, Mara ignored the thousands of eyes trained on her in favor of a single pair near the far end of the room. Thorin was wide-eyed, a slow smile spreading across his face at the vision before him. They were drawn together, eyes locked until they were holding hands and the ceremony began.

Mara had for the last two weeks been drilled rigorously in a single phrase in Khuzdul, what Thorin had translated as meaning her acceptance of his vows. When the time came to deliver her part, she had a small smile lighting her eyes, her gentle voice softening the harsh language into something enthralling to hear. Stumbling only once, she gamely continued to the end, her gaze never once leaving Thorin's exultant one. He replied with surety, his low voice ringing with promise and ancient tradition.

The feast afterwards was much more relaxed. People came up to them in small groups to meet and congratulate the couple, and if some of the nobles seemed at first quite reserved, they were suitably charmed by the time they finished speaking to Mara. Their close friends and family were nearby for the entire evening, feasting and drinking with joyful abandon. Mara met many faces that night, and she was hard pressed to remember them all, but no one faulted her if she got a few names wrong.

One family stuck with her, a memory of her first day in the town being called to mind. "Bofur, at your service," the cheerful dwarf bowed, an oddly shaped hat perched upon his head. "This is my brother Bombur, and my cousin Bifur." He waved to indicate the rotund dwarf hovering behind him, and a shaggy-haired dwarf with a most unusual injury that flanked the pair.

"I remember you," Mara smiled as she addressed Bombur. "It was my first day here, and you had the best meat pie I have ever tasted. It's still my favorite." Bombur beamed proudly at the compliment, thanking her with another bow. Their cousin stepped up next, belting out a string of rapid-fire khuzdul in his excitement, and leaving Mara looking politely confused.

"Sorry, Bifur only speaks khuzdul," Bofur explained, throwing an arm around the dwarf's shoulder.

"Oh, well I'm sorry I don't know very much yet, but I am learning. Perhaps when I am more fluent we can have a proper chat," she offered, taking his hand with an undeterred grin. Bifur was clearly pleased with her response, nodding in approval to Thorin and saying something else before he wandered off. The cousins followed him and Mara turned to Thorin curiously. "What did he say?"

"He likes you," Thorin chuffed. "Most people are nervous and uncomfortable around him." He pulled her close, their faces inches apart and his voice becoming husky with desire. "Now that we've seen everyone, what say we leave for our own celebration." 

Giggling, Mara took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Lead on sunshine."


	34. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, what would a wedding be without a wedding night?  
> Just a note: this entire chapter is dedicated to said wedding night, and though it is not super explicit (translation: I'm no good at writing smut), it is still clear what is going on. So if this is not your cup of tea, feel free to skip this chapter and wait on the next one, without worrying that you are missing an important plot point.
> 
> Important note!! - To my faithful readers, as you are no doubt aware, I try to update this fic with a couple chapters every day or two, but I will be unable to do so for the next week or more, due to my computer deciding to kick the bucket. My files are intact, as far as I'm aware, so it just remains to get the broken parts replaced. My sincerest apologies for the unexpected delay, and I promise as soon as I am up and running again I will reward your patience with at least double the usual update.

The door closed softly behind them in the empty house, effectively shutting out the distant noise of revelry from the halls. Mara barely had a moment to remove her shoes before Thorin had her pressed firmly up against the door, his warm mouth moving over hers with a deep sigh of content. He was kicking his boots off as he gripped her arms, the footwear getting tossed aside with a careless thump. Mara couldn't help the small whine that escaped when Thorin retreated, her small hands grasping at the front of his shirt. Smirking, Thorin took her hands, leading her down the hall and through the door of his room. 

Once there he took a moment to simply stare at her, her hair shining in the soft light of the lamp, her eyes like the most precious emeralds. Those eyes shone with love for him, and he could not help but marvel at how fortune had seen fit to make her his.

Mara gazed up at him shyly, the thought of what they were about to do sending a rising flush to her cheeks. She watched as he pulled off his coat, hanging it over a chair. He returned to her quickly, his strong hands moving to her shoulders and gently moving the fabric out of the way until he made contact with her bare skin. It sent a burning jolt right through her and she shuddered, mouth dropping open slightly and eyes closing in peace. She let them flutter open again at the sigh of fabric hitting the floor, taking in the impressive sight of Thorin shirtless in front of her. This time there was no flush of fever, and no nightmares or propriety to get in their way, so she felt not a flicker of guilt in shamelessly staring. 

Thorin stood confidently on display, mouth quirked into a smile as Mara closed the distance between them, placing her hands on his warm skin and stroking the fine dark hairs that led in a trail all down his front. He used her distraction to wrap his hands around her back, subtly working at the buttons that held her prisoner. They came apart one by one, the gap in the fabric parting to reveal creamy skin surrounding the band that wrapped her chest in place. A moment and another kiss more, and she was pulling her arms out of the intricate sleeves, the top falling to hang at her waist before its weight sent the entire thing pooling to the floor at her feet.

The dress was left where it was, Thorin sweeping Mara up with a groan of desire and laying her on the soft furs of the bed, shucking his trousers to keep her garments company on the floor. Only a few strips of fabric now separated them, but Thorin ignored them, deliberately taking his time, trailing kisses down her fair skin as she wove her hands through his dark hair with gentle tugs.

"So beautiful," Thorin murmured, enjoying the blush that mantled her cheeks as he hovered over her. "I love you, ghivashel, my sunshine," he whispered lowly, continuing to murmur words of love and desire into her ears, his breath tickling her neck and leaving her trembling. Reaching down, he slipped off his under things, baring himself wholly to her. Mara was speechless with awe, and a tiny bit of fear, his fierce desire clear as he hungrily drank in the sight of her lying vulnerable before him. 'That was supposed to fit inside her?' she thought nervously, remembering the recollection her sister had shared of her own first time. She had mentioned pain, and her partner had been the same size as her. Thorin was undoubtedly far more well endowed.

Thorin saw the sudden case of nerves, correctly guessing the cause as Mara stared down with trepidation. He lifted her chin with a gentle finger, reveling in the trust that was still present in her eyes. "I swear, I will not hurt you," he promised. "We can take this slowly."

Mara nodded, stroking his beard with both hands. "I know, I trust you," she whispered, her skin blazing at every point they made contact. She did not protest when he tugged her underwear out of the way, her breath quickening to match his as he cupped her chest in his hands. A quiet moan left her lips when he began to plant tender kisses in the most private of places, her back arching with need. Thorin's pace was deliberately slow, his fingers moving down and exploring her depths wonderingly.

Soon Mara could take no more of this torment. "Thorin please," she whimpered, jerking towards him as she sought to get to that final step. Her hands ran over his back, grip tightening as heat flooded her body. Looking to her for confirmation, Thorin entered carefully, stopping at the first squeak of surprise. Mara had tensed, expecting pain and finding it to be far less uncomfortable than she anticipated. Her body was taking over, the pain shoved to some far corner of her mind where such things didn't matter.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly. "Have I hurt you?" He made to pull out, stilling again at her growl of frustration.

"No, don't stop," she begged, voice low with desire, her nails digging into his back in a way that only caused him to be further aroused. Her actions sent him out of control, nearly a century of pent up energy expelled in one furious moment. Mara inhaled sharply, swamped by the unfamiliar feelings. Thorin felt like he had been brought to some higher plane of existence, his body coursing with adrenaline as he claimed her for himself.

Thorin had a surprising amount of stamina for someone unfamiliar to the act, and their joining stretched through blissful eternity, time becoming meaningless. At last he groaned as he was wracked by a resounding wave of heat, sagging against her side when he was spent. Rolling onto his back, he pulled her close, and she snuggled into him, her head pillowed on his chest with a contented sigh. He felt more relaxed than he ever had been in his life, and the exertion combined with the warm body pressed against him soon sent him into a deep sleep. Mara's voice was the last thing he heard.

"Goodnight my love, sleep well."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that was not too awkward. Like I said, not really good at writing sexytimes, oh well.


	35. Love Blinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The joys of a new marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the stubborn persistence of my wonderful husband I am finally back, computer back to normal. Updates will proceed as usual, following the chunk I am putting up now, as I believe I promised four chapters, so here they come. Those of you who may be following my other story (Never too Late), the update is being worked on, but I don't want to post anything half-assed so it may be another few days. This story however is written, so you have it to tide you over, and I thank you again for your patience and the supportive comments!

The week after the wedding the two newlyweds were joined at the hip, mooning over each other until Dis and Dwalin forcibly dragged them apart.

  
"You need to do other things too," Dis scolded a flushed Mara, pushing her into the kitchen to visit with Lona.

Lona herself laughed at this latest development. "I remember when that was you Dis. I don't think I saw you at all for nearly two weeks it was," she teased, a glint of mischief in her eyes that had Mara giggling uncontrollably as Dis scowled and rolled her eyes.

"As I recall you weren't much better," Dis returned, earning nothing but a shrug and a smirk.

"Oh for the days when we were young and carefree," Lona sighed, thinking fondly of the time after her own wedding many years ago. "Things seemed so simple then. I never thought my Gloin would get on my nerves when we first were married. He was absolutely perfect. O' course then I had Gimli, and the glasses came off." She chuckled at the worried look on Mara's face. "Don't get me wrong lass, I still love him with all my heart, but I know he's my flawed, wonderful dwarf and I wouldn't have it any other way. One day you'll understand."

"I won't have to worry about that," Mara stated confidently, ignoring the knowing glance the other women exchanged. "After all, I've seen him when he is sick, and I still love every stubborn bit of him."

Dis barked out a laugh. "Perhaps you're right, that is a sight that would drive lesser women to run for the hills." The three grinned in amusement, Lona and Dis sharing more anecdotes about their husbands for a curious Mara.

Dwalin had dragged Thorin out to the training ring, shoving a sword into his hands and frowning when his friend continued to stand motionless in a daze. He could see Thorin's thoughts were elsewhere, and used his distraction to smack him in the arm with the flat of the blade, the startled dwarf emitting a sharp growl of pain and retaliating fiercely. Slowly he managed to draw Thorin into a proper duel, and by the end he was sweating and noticeably less anxious.

"Thanks," he muttered. "Guess I needed that."

Dwalin shook his head in amusement. "Damn straight you did. Gotta keep yer focus where it belongs, even if the distraction is a nice one," he teased, earning a punch and a scowl. 

"No talking about Mara like that," Thorin snapped, more than a little annoyed at the thought of anyone even looking at her the way he did. That was his job! "I have to get home," he stated, putting away the weapon and heading down the road.

Dwalin grabbed for his arm before he could make it two steps. "Ah come on, ya know I was only joking. Lets grab an ale at the pub, and I won't be takin no for an answer." Sighing, Thorin allowed himself to be dragged away, unable to resist the thought of soothing alcohol, though in the end he only stayed for one drink despite Dwalin's protests.

When he reached the house he went straight to Mara's side, scooping her out of the chair she sat in by the fire and placing her on his lap as he took over the space. "Thorin, you're all sweaty! What have you been doing?" she squealed, pretending to pull away from him with a laugh.

"I was sparring with Dwalin," he admitted. "I would have gone for a bath, but I missed you." 

Mara smiled, placing a kiss on his mouth before jumping to her feet and holding a hand out to him. "Perhaps we can have that bath together," she offered, wiggling an eyebrow suggestively and putting a sway in her hips as she headed for the bathroom. Thorin was after her with a growl of agreement, lifting her into his arms and closing the door behind them.

The two continued to be intolerable as the days cooled towards autumn. Meals were spent sharing food and kissing, until Dis would frown and give a pointed look towards her fascinated sons, the couple separating hurriedly at the reminder of their audience. They went for walks, Thorin showing Mara everything she had not yet seen and bringing her to meet all the townsfolk. Mara was delighted with the opportunity to see so many new faces on a personal level, and it put Thorin in a more social position than he had been in years. The people constantly pulled her aside when he was out of earshot, thanking her for offering them this chance to better know their king.

When the time came that Thorin could no longer ignore his duties at the forge, Mara was left to slip back into her old routine. She would spend mornings with Oin, and then she had the afternoons free to herself. Usually she would find something to do at home, waiting for Thorin to return, but she thought constantly of the people she had met, and she wanted to continue visiting with them.

One afternoon she decided to follow through with her idea, and approached Dis on the subject. "I was thinking of visiting some of the townsfolk," Mara informed her, causing Dis to share a pleased smile.

"That's a great idea! There are several people I had planned to include in my rounds, but we have been so busy lately, maybe you could take over some. I'm sure they would love a chance to talk to you!" Dis told her who she had in mind, drawing her a quick map and marking the houses in question on it. Mara perused it briefly before tucking it into a pocket and heading out, promising to be back before nightfall.

Mara ended up having a very enjoyable time. So much in fact, that she quite forgot about her promise and only noticed the darkness when her last visit asked if she would care to stay for dinner. Mara glanced out the nearby window, gasping in worry at the stars that were already becoming visible in the darkening sky. "Oh dear, I'm afraid I can't," she apologized regretfully. "I promised Dis I would return before nightfall, and here I have been having so much fun I quite lost track of time."

"Not to worry dearie," her companion assured her. "There are other times. You come back whenever you like, you hear?" Mara promised that she would and ran out the door, making her way speedily back to the house and nearly running over Thorin as he paced in the front yard.

"Mara! Thank Mahal, I was about to come looking for you." He pulled her to him, burying his face in her hair so she would not see the panic that was slowly draining from his face.

"Sorry," she panted, squeezing him about the waist. "I was visiting about town like Dis does, and I fear I forgot the time."

"You should be more careful," Thorin grouched as Dis came out to greet her. "It's not safe at night." 

Mara just laughed. "Oh Thorin, such a worrywart. I was perfectly fine, and Dis knew where I was. Let's go inside." She headed for the door, chuckling when Thorin clutched her to his side possessively and marched her indoors.

"Still think he's all perfect?" Dis smirked later on, in a rare moment when Thorin was out of the room.

"I think it's sweet," Mara replied, smiling softly as she remembered the relief on his face when she returned.  
  



	36. Pride's Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin says something he will regret.

'It was not sweet,' Mara grumbled to herself after the fifth time in a month that Thorin overreacted at her late return to the house. This time the sun had just begun to graze the horizon when a disgruntled Dwalin had arrived at her current destination to whisk her home under escort. Mara rolled her eyes in exasperation, sharing his annoyance at his friend and grudgingly taking the arm he offered.

"Sorry about his pigheadedness," Dwalin rumbled as he saw her right to the door before heading home.

Mara sighed, thanking him lowly and slipping into the house. 'Never mind,' she muttered to herself. After all it was not as if it were Dwalin's fault. He seemed as much a victim in this as she was. It looked like it was time to have a talk with her dwarf about over-protectiveness.

Thorin was in the armchair in front of the fire, Fili and Kili on his lap and a book spread before them. By the looks of things he had been bullied into the position, for he wore a most unbecoming scowl on his face that was utterly unsuited to the happy story he was reading aloud. Luckily the boys did not appear to notice their uncle's bad mood, their attention held by the colorful pictures. Mara strolled over and rubbed at his shoulders, feeling the tension as he held himself stiffly in the chair. Slowly he relaxed, unable to hide his relief at her presence. Sliding himself out from under his nephews, Thorin pulled her insistently in the direction of their shared room, the devotion in his eyes tempered by a serious tilt to his mouth.

"Mara," he muttered, stroking at her hair and rubbing his hands down her arms. "I though you were going to be more careful," he scolded gently.

"It was barely sundown!" Mara protested softly, unwilling to start an argument but feeling she had to get her point across. "Plenty of people were still out of doors."

"How many of them were women?" Thorin asked lowly, and she opened her mouth to respond only to close it with a delicate frown. "You must understand," he pressed. "We have few women here, I'm sure you've noticed." Mara nodded, she had seen the unusual discrepancy. "Because of this, our women are especially precious. We care for them and keep them safe, lest we lose the ones we have left."

"That's a fair point," Mara admitted gently, "but what has that got to do with my visiting people in the evenings? It's not as if I went gallivanting out of town to visit trolls. I was within our walls, and I have always felt safe here." Thorin did not respond, his grip tightening as he tried to find a way to be diplomatic, a feat he was not especially good at. Seeing his hesitation Mara sought to make him understand. "I cannot stop my visits. The people here are very nice, and it is important that they see those that would attempt to lead them as caring. Everyone I have talked with has been so kind, eager to get to know me, and you."

Thorin sighed. "You're right of course. That is the role all women of my family have taken over the years, bringing the people together. I am sorry. I will try to worry less." Smiling again, the two spent the night in better spirits, both feeling the matter had been resolved.

They were proven wrong only a few short days later. Harvest time was beginning, and Mara recalled a cluster of apple trees she had seen in passing not far outside the walls. Grabbing a basket, she told Dis she was going for a walk and headed merrily on her way. She thought gleefully of the pies they might make to surprise people with, or even just biting into the crisp juicy fruit, and her mouth was watering before she had made it to the trees. Even from a distance she quickly spotted the bright red of ripe apples, and she raced towards them, waving back at the guards that stood watch on the gate into town.

Within minutes Mara had scrambled up into the spreading branches of the nearest tree, an apple already in her mouth and several in her basket. Taking the basket by its straps, she fastened it securely to her back to allow for easier picking, straddling a large branch with practiced ease. She would examine each one before taking it, reaching back with the chosen fruit to drop it gently into the container on her back.

Meanwhile Thorin had decided to leave work early when his latest project was finished sooner than he expected. It was a special surprise for Mara, a carefully crafted bowl engraved with her name in khuzdul and a ring of sundrops curled around the rim. It seemed a perfect blend of the both of them, and he hoped she would like it. Strolling into the house, he put the bowl away in his dresser to give her later, calling out to Dis in the kitchen. "Where is Mara?"

"She went for a walk," Dis responded absently. "Took a basket with her saying something about apples." Thorin had walked back into the kitchen at this point, just in time to see Dis look out the window with confusion. "Though, if I recall correctly the only apple tree in town is right out there, and she's not..." Dis trailed off.

Cursing as his heart dropped in worry (where had she gotten to this time?), Thorin slammed his boots back onto his feet and made for the door.

"Wait nadad," Dis called after him. "I remember. There is a small grove of them just south of the gates, perhaps she went there." Thorin gave a wave of acknowledgement, hurrying towards the south end of town. A quick query to the guards told him he was going the right way.

"Aye milord, she passed this way, not long ago I reckon. You can see the apples from here," he informed the king, pointing him towards them. Thorin was underneath Mara's perch in minutes, glaring sternly up at her.

"Mara! What are you doing?" he barked out, startling her with his sudden appearance. Mara let out a whoop of surprise, tumbling out of the tree and somehow landing on her feet.

"Picking apples!" she grinned, waving towards the basket brimming with sweet-smelling fruit hanging on her back. A couple had fallen out, and she picked them up with a noise of disapproval. Thorin was still glaring darkly at her, and her smile began to falter. "Thorin? Whatever is the matter? It's a beautiful day to be out of doors, and I was nearly about to head home. The sun is still high in the sky."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to go wandering outside the walls unprotected?" Thorin growled in anger. "You could have been killed! D'you think orcs or wolves care where the sun is?" He was waving his arms around in frustration at his inability to convey the seriousness of the situation.

"The walls are still in sight," Mara reasoned. "Besides, I could have hidden in the tree if there was cause. You are being silly." She folded her arms across her chest, just about finished with his unreasonable attitude.

"Are you really that naive?" Thorin ranted. "You would have died just like the rest of your kin!" The minute the words left his mouth Mara froze, her mouth dropping open in shock at the cruel reminder of her past. Thorin instantly felt his anger replaced by dread at the hurt he had inflicted on her, trying desperately to backtrack. Instead he was left gaping at the broken look on her face as a single tear traced down her cheek. He reached to wipe it away, flinching when she wrenched away from him.

"So that's how you really feel then?" she whispered. Thorin bit the inside of his mouth, wishing he could find the words to make this right. "No, don't bother," Mara snarled, ignoring his struggle. "I'm going home, I can't talk to you." She stormed off towards town, leaving him there with head hung in shame.

Thorin decided to give her a little time, returning instead to the forge to beat some poor lump of metal into submission while she worked out her own anger at his foolishness.

Mara stomped into the house, surprising Dis as she violently flung the basket of apples to the floor. Spinning on her heel, she marched into Thorin's room, grabbing her old satchel and stuffing things in it haphazardly. "Mara, what....?" Dis called out, hurrying after her as she worried about the uncharacteristic display of temper.

"I cannot stay here!" she yelled. "If it were up to your brother I would be locked in the house and the key thrown away, and that is not going to happen."

"But what happened?!" Dis cried, fearful at the sight of blazing agony on Mara's face when she finally turned to look at her.

"Ask him!" she muttered, stalking out the front door and slamming it behind her.

Thorin was in the middle of his work when a hand slammed out of nowhere and pinned him against the wall. He shrank at the sight of fury on his sister's face as she yelled at him, every work punctuated by a jab of her finger to his chest. "What. Have. You. Done?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh... Marital bliss is shattered, and Dis is so done. Normally I would have left you folks with that delightful cliffie for a day or two, but I promised two more chapters, so you will have your resolution (sort of).


	37. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara does some self-reflection, and other things.

Mara angrily swiped tears out of her eyes as she headed deeper into the forest, letting her feet take her southeast. She knew a part of her was bring horribly petty and unforgiving, but this time Thorin had gone too far. How dare he bring up her family like that? She had finally been letting go, was finally starting to be happy, and then with a shock it was like she was reliving it all over again. 

Despite her frustration, Mara was cautious as she made her way quietly through the trees. It would not do to attract undue attention and prove him right. Thankfully for her, the fae were extremely good at getting around unseen and unheard. Her passage through the foliage was marked only by the birds silently observing her from their perches up above her head.

Within an hour Mara had slowed her frantic pace to a steady walk, knowing she would have to decide what she was going to do. Her temper had cooled substantially, and part of her contemplated turning around, but she was not ready. She had a sudden urge to go and see her beloved valley one last time, wondering if maybe the answer to her dilemma could be found there. Perhaps she could go through the Shire on the way. Maybe she would even go see the elves, she thought rebelliously. Then she could return to Thorin, and they would work through this the way they should. Nodding her head decisively, she put her feet forward with renewed purpose. She had a plan and a destination.

Now she had to think about food, she thought ruefully. She had run out of the town without a single morsel and the day was approaching evening. Scanning around, Mara spotted more fruit trees with relief, and filled the empty spaces in her pack with the ripe offerings. A more careful search turned up a forked stick of just the right size to turn into a slingshot. She used the small hank of string in her pack to fasten a swatch of leather to it and tucked a few round stones into her belt pouch. It was not the best quality of weapons, but it would do in a pinch for catching small game to eat.

By the time sunset was staining the earth red she had managed to bag a pair of small birds and a squirrel and was ensconced in the shelter of a tight cluster of trees. A tiny fire was all she needed to roast her kills, then she wrapped two of them in leaves to keep for the next day, eating only one of the birds. Her stomach was warm and full when she doused the fire and curled up amongst the roots of the trees, allowing one of her small magics to camouflage her.

Mara crossed the river lune by midday after rising with the dawn. She had spent the night in partial meditation, keeping herself alert to the night noises that surrounded her. A few times she felt she had heard distant calling, but she shook her head, dismissing the notion with a snort. No one would be following her this soon. They would just assume she was hiding and wait for her to show herself. ' _And when you don't?_ ' a snide voice in her head muttered. ' _What will they think then? You can still turn back, save them the grief of your disappearance. You know Thorin didn't mean what he said_.' Growling at the way her conscience was pricking her, Mara flung herself into a new position, already missing the warm presence of Thorin at her side. "No," she told the voice stubbornly. "I set my course and I will see it through. I am not going to go crawling back to him like this. He would believe all his actions were justified." The voice sighed. ' _Maybe not. Maybe he would be worried about you. Perhaps he would even admit he was wrong_ ,' the voice suggested. Mara dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

After the river crossing the land began to change, gentle rolling hills replacing the forested lands that surrounded the blue mountains. Mara felt a deep sense of peace as she strode through the flowery fields, even taking off her shoes to feel the soft grass between her toes. Her pace slowed to a mere crawl, and she gazed happily around at her surroundings, drinking in the sounds of birds and the drone of flying insects.

In her distraction Mara did not at first realize that she was tiring in a way that was very unlike her. Her limbs began to feel sluggish, her steps lacking their usual spring, and she had a sudden urge to meditate for a long while. Mara knew she could not give in to that urge in the middle of an open field, so she trudged on, not even bothering to discern the cause of this new fatigue.

Hills began to replace the fields, hills that contained curious round doors painted a variety of colors, and shining glass windows. Flowers sprung up in abundance out front of the charming little dwellings, many being tended to by the small folk that lived there. They eyed her curiously as she walked past, some calling out cheerful greetings. They did not fear the lass like they might most other folk. She was just their size, and if it weren't for her small booted feet and round ears they might have mistaken her for a Took. She had the same green eyes and dark wavy hair that ran in that family.

Mara realized this as well, after a bridge led her over a swift stream into a different part of the Shire. Unlike the varied folk on the Hobbiton side, these hobbits nearly all looked the same. Dark hair, green eyes of varying shades, and exuberant smiles. Their children ran unconstrained down the paths, waving sword-sticks and fighting mock battles against imaginary enemies. Mara felt instantly at home among the friendly folk, the peace surrounding her and encouraging her to sit down and rest her feet in this place of unquestionable safety.

Finally giving in to the urge, Mara picked a somewhat quieter corner of grass and settled down for a good long session of rest. All thoughts emptied out of her mind, and she was not entirely sure how long she sat there when a gentle voice drew her back. A young girl who could have nearly passed as a sister to her was staring at her with concern. "Miss, are you alright? I hope you won't mind my asking, but I don't think I've seen you before. Are you lost?"

"No, I'm just passing through," she said with a smile, accepting the hand that was offered her and getting to her feet. She swayed slightly, frowning at her sudden lack of balance.

"You're awfully small for a man," the girl observed, her head tilted to the side as she continued to scrutinize her curiously.

Mara laughed. "I'm not a man, I'm a fae."

The girl laughed in delight. "Really?! Then we are practically cousins! I'm a Took," she said proudly, as if it were the most respected title in all the world. "Come, you must share lunch with my family, they would be so excited to meet you!"

"That sounds lovely," Mara agreed, following along as her escort fairly bounced down the path, her sunny smile impossibly large.

Lunch was a boisterous affair, for alongside the girls parents she had no less than seven siblings of various ages. The smallest was a fauntling no taller than Mara's knee, and she greeted the wide-eyed lad with the same delight she had felt upon meeting Fili and Kili. The thought sent a brief pang of homesickness through her, but she banished it to focus her attention on her distant relations.

It was only after lunch was over that it finally became clear what was ailing Mara. She had been patting her stomach in content, feeling the way it nearly bulged with the amount of food that had been cheerfully shoved in her direction. A sudden lurch, and the most unexpected sensation had her bolting frantically for the bathroom, her stomach emptying viciously. A far off memory of her sister ran through her head, the older lass unable to eat as she fought the sickness that had announced her pregnancy. Mara gasped in realization, stomach rolling. "Oh no," she moaned. Then she remembered that the sickness had lasted no more than a week, and she worked to calm herself. This did not have to change anything.

"Are you well?" her hosts asked the pale-faced girl as she reappeared. 

Mara smiled an assurance. "Must have overate," she murmured wryly, choosing to keep the news a secret for now. She left their home in the early evening, promising to return soon and becoming engulfed in a flurry of hugs from her new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note for those that may think Mara is overreacting, she is chock full of pregnancy hormones right now, making her a little unreasonable, and to be fair she does plan to return. Of course, Thorin doesn't know this...


	38. A Legend and a Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin looks for clues, and Balin is the hero of the day.

"What have _I_ done?!" Thorin yelled back at Dis, momentarily forgetting he was in the wrong when confronted with so many pounds of angry sibling. He sagged then, his anger melting away into a look that was both apologetic and mulish, a rather odd combination. Thorin was not used to being wrong, and had in fact never been so wrong, so he was currently having trouble knowing how to handle the situation. "Dis please relax, I will handle this. I just thought it would be best to give Mara some space before I go home to apologize."

"What did you say to her?" Dis snarled, still looking outraged, though with a flicker of fear that Thorin could not make sense of.

Thorin winced as he recalled his words again. "I found her outside the walls," he muttered, as if that were explanation enough for the way he had acted. "I might have called her naive, and said she would die like her kin if she kept running off unprotected." He scrubbed a hand down his face nervously, his eyes on his sister who was offering him a look so furiously dumbfounded that she had apparently been rendered speechless.

After a long moment she recovered herself enough to give him a stinging slap, and Thorin reeled back with a grimace of pain, though he offered no protest. He knew he deserved that, and likely it would happen again when he confronted Mara.

"Go find her," Dis ordered him forcefully, taking the smiths hammer out of his hands and shaking it threateningly in his face.

"What do you mean find her? She's at home isn't she?" Thorin asked, a feeling of rising dread creeping up his spine.

"No Thorin, she's not. She left, and you had better bring her back," Dis growled menacingly. "She is family, and she needs us as much as we need her. Go fix it, and do not come back until you do." She stalked out of the forge after those final words, tossing the hammer aside as she went and nearly taking Thorin's foot with it. He cursed, jumping out of the way as it bounced across the floor. Leaving it where it lay, he hurried out into the town, trying to think who she would take refuge with.

Within a couple short hours he had a full search party combing through the entire town, his initial guesses having turned up nothing. It did not even occur to him to ask the gate guards if Mara had gone outside the walls again, so he focused on the houses, the market, even the mines where she had never been before. Dis had been informed of his efforts, and was noticeably more forgiving when he trudged through the door in despair at nightfall, empty-handed. No one that he had spoken to had seen Mara, she had not gone visiting that day, and after her shift with Oin in the morning he had not encountered her again. Thorin had even gotten some of the children to show him their hidey holes, in the hopes that she might have taken advantage of some small space to get a little privacy.

"Any news?" Dis asked him, her worry deepening when Thorin shook his head, an utterly broken look in his eyes.

"Where is she?" he whispered hoarsely. "Mahal, this is all my fault. If something happens to her..." He slumped down at the table, head falling into his hands with a groan. He suddenly lurched to his feet again with a cry of realization.

"What is it?" Dis asked him fearfully.

"When she left me outside the walls, she said she was going home," he murmured, his words horror-filled. "It never occurred to me that she might mean something else..." he trailed off, spinning to race back out the door as Dis fell into a chair. The thought of Mara outside, alone like she was before, sent her mind into a dizzying spiral of worry.

Thorin had nearly sprinted to the gate, yelling his question to the guards as soon as they were within earshot and drawing the attention of anyone nearby. They had been in the process of closing the gates for the night, and glanced up in surprise at their king stampeding towards them. Both listened to his explanation, looking regretful as he finished speaking.

"I'm sorry milord," the elder of the two replied. "We just got on shift so I have no idea if the lady went out. The earlier guards just left to ungear themselves, they should still be nearby." The two bowed as Thorin hurriedly thanked them and left to find the answers he needed. The other shift was indeed nearby, and he almost bowled them over as they had been returning, having heard his yells and guessed what he was after. Their confirmation was all he needed to spin into a panic. Mara had left, and if her earlier words were any indication, she had gone to a place he knew nothing about. It could be anywhere! He immediately sought the help of one dwarf he had always trusted.

Balin opened the door at his frantic pounding. "Thought you might head this way," the elder dwarf said calmly, stepping aside so Thorin could get in. "Dis was just here," he explained to the questioning glance Thorin threw his way.

"Do you know where she's gone?" Thorin asked hopefully, face falling when Balin shook his head.

"Nothing concrete," the old scholar informed him, grabbing an old book that had been lying open on the table. "All I could find was this." He pointed to the relevant section, a small paragraph of type beside a curious picture, all under the title Fae Valley. It was a history book of some sort, but the section on Mara's people was predictably lacking. It said nothing more than that the valley was hidden, and that only those who knew where to look would find it. The picture was their only clue. It was a sort of pictograph, very simple and consisting of only four symbols, three of them in a triangle formation around the fourth. The top symbol was three curved, green lines connected together, looking rather like hills. The one down and to the right was unmistakably a tree, colored silvery white. The one down and to the left resembled blue waves. All surrounding a cluster of grey angles, like the peaks of mountains. The center symbol had one other clue to confirm it was indeed a reference to Mara's home. A tiny yellow flower nestled between the peaks, the sundrops that were only found in the sacred valley.

"What does this mean?" Thorin cried in frustration, after they had been staring at it for what seemed hours.

"I would say it is telling us that the valley resides between the places these other symbols represent," Balin said patiently, trying to keep Thorin calm. He grasped his friends shoulder comfortingly. "Don't fret laddie, we'll find her and bring her home. All we need is right here, we just have to figure it out."


	39. Chasing Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara reaches fae valley, and Thorin follows the clues.

"Tell me what else you know," Balin ordered, looking around at the group he had gathered. All those that Mara had grown close to were present. Thorin presided, along with Dis, Dwalin, and Oin. They had all recalled things that might be useful that Mara had said in passing, and now each dug through his or her memory to try and connect all the pieces.

"She mentioned it were quite warm," Oin said thoughtfully. "Said it helped the flowers grow."

"Alright, so somewhere south of us," Balin stated, making a note on some parchment. "I remember her calling hobbits her northern cousins," he remarked absently, making an addendum to the original note. "That would make it very far south of us."

"The first day I met her she told me she was training to heal somewhere in Rohan," Dis added, glancing at the map they had spread out nearby and trying to narrow down an area. "So likely somewhere in here," and she traced a large circle with her finger. It was still an area far too large to search on foot, but they were getting closer.

"So," Thorin spoke up. "If we can assume the green symbol is the hills of the shire, and the waves are the ocean, what is this tree? Perhaps that will narrow it down."

"That is likely Minas Tirith," Balin replied with confidence. "I saw the tree they had planted at the top of the citadel, when I went there as a lad. It was pure white, some strange elvish thing I imagine. It looked remarkably like this picture."

"Then if the valley is surrounded by mountains," Thorin began, staring intently at the map. "It could be anywhere within the chain of Ered Nimrais," he sighed.

"And our clues end there," Balin said regretfully. "What would you have us do laddie?" he asked Thorin, waiting for a verdict. His friend and king took a long moment to stare at his hands where they were fisted in his lap, thinking hard.

"We will go after her," he announced with finality. "With your agreement Balin, and you Dwalin, we will head south at once. If we make for the Shire maybe we can learn more about our path. It is likely their histories will have better information seeing as they share a common ancestor."

"We have no problems with that," the brothers nodded agreeably, after exchanging glances to be certain they were of one mind on the subject. It was rare that their opinions differed so the gesture was almost unnecessary, but this was likely to be a large journey to unknown lands.

The meeting concluded, and the three trackers headed to their beds for some much needed rest before leaving the next morning. Dis saw them off, pulling Thorin into a tight hug as Fili and Kili clung for a moment to his legs. They had not understood what was going on, and Dis had not the heart to try and explain the problems that came with growing up, so they had merely been informed that Uncle Thorin was going on an adventure, and would be returning with Auntie Mara.

"Stay safe," Dis murmured. "Bring her back to us."

"I will," Thorin promised firmly, before mounting the ponies they had decided to take and setting off down the southern path.

The day Thorin left Ered Luin, Mara was exiting the borders of the Shire and beginning her trek over the barren lands of the Enedwaith. There would be nothing to break up the monotonous scenery for many days, so she decided to forgo meditation and keep walking into the night until she tired. A steady melancholy settled over her after days spent alone, slinking along through the rough grasses and hoping to remain unseen. There was nowhere to hide out here, the only cover in the doubtful shelter of a sparse hillock or stunted tree. Though there was nothing especially wrong with the area, no one had ever decided to live here, and it was left with a feeling of desolate abandonment.

Time passed, and Mara lost track of the suns and moons that had wheeled over head, sighing gratefully at the welcome sight of a familiar chain of mountains. Her path led around the westernmost point, and she left behind the plains in favor of the rocky ground that would leave no record of her passage. The roar of water increased in volume, a glimmer of the top of a waterfall coming into sight behind a seemingly solid rock wall that was covered in greenery. Mara went to the thickest patch, slipping though the small tunnel that became visible under her touch and stepping into the light on the other side.

She sank to her knees as her feet touched soft grass, eyes roving over the magical scene. Golden flowers had taken over a large portion of the vale, and the houses remained untouched by time. The only thing to sour the moment was the utter lack of human life. Not a soul moved to greet her, for there were none left to do so. She was the only fae that would ever walk here again. As she reminisced about her past she headed for the pool at the base of the falls. This was a sacred place, used for rituals pertaining to weddings, funerals, and childbirth. Here she could bathe in the water as her people all had, and ensure the child in her belly was blessed with the protection of the great mother, connecting it to the earth as she was.

Mara relaxed, hoping to spend a few days here before she left again. Perhaps now was a good time to catch up on the meditation she had missed, her body trying to sustain two lives and forcing her to disconnect from the world. She lay down in the sunny grass not far from the pool, her hair now drying in the warmth that seeped into her very bones. It was like this that Thorin would find her though she did not know it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the places mentioned are real places located on a map of middle earth, so feel free to take a peek at one if you're curious where exactly Mara is right now. I imagined the climate to be rather pleasant in that area, considering its relative location south of the Shire, and there didn't seem to be a lot there, so it appeared to be the perfect place for a hidden valley.


	40. Rolling Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarven trio arrive in the Shire, and connect with some folk that will seem awfully familiar.

Thorin was secretly pleased to be riding through such pleasant country as the Shire, though he kept his feelings tucked away under a mask of indifference. The idyllic place radiated peace and plenty, with plants growing in abundance and the sounds of children filling the air. He didn't think he had ever seen so much life crammed into one space before, and said as much to the others, getting murmurs of wondering agreement.

The people were a different matter. At their approach, the locals scuttled off into their houses in fear, dragging their children with them and shutting their little round doors firmly. Thorin supposed he and his friends were a rather intimidating sight, but it did not stop him from thinking these creatures were a shrinking, cowardly race. They had gone nearly an entire day and were approaching what appeared to be the markets of Hobbiton (if the signs were to be believed), when Thorin began to grow impatient. He was not going to get any information if the residents kept disappearing into their houses before he could ask them.

He had just suggested chasing one down when Balin shook his head in disapproval. "Let me handle this laddie," the elder advised. "Out of the three of us I imagine I am the least threatening." Thorin nodded, waiting near a crossroads with Dwalin as Balin walked to the nearest house, his weapons left behind with the others. He knocked politely, offering a gentle smile when the door opened to reveal a nervous young man with dark, blond hair and brown eyes. "Balin, at your service," the dwarf introduced himself. "I was wondering if you might be able to help me find someone."

"B-Bungo Baggins, at yours," the young hobbit stammered, shocked to be talking to a dwarf of all things at his mother's door. His manners had been drilled into him from a very young age, so it was that he found himself offering tea to the unexpected person upon his doorstep, while surreptitiously glancing over at the weapon-clad companions of his guest. "Would you care to come in? Who is it you are looking for? I daresay I know nearly everyone in the Shire, so have no fear, I can tell you how to find whomever it is if they are a hobbit," he added proudly, straightening with a vague smile.

"Oh, well I'm afraid we're in a bit of a hurry," Balin replied regretfully, hiding a grin at the look of abject relief that had crossed the young mans face before being tucked under his polite-company mask again. "We're looking for Tooks," he said, shrugging to indicate he had nothing more specific to offer. "Any Tooks really, I suppose. We are hoping they have information regarding a lost companion of ours, who may be a distant relation to them as it were."

"Oh!" the lad brightened. "You'll be wanting the Thain then. They had an unexpected visitor from what I heard this past week. Some distant cousin or something of the like. Bella was very excited about it," he gushed, flushing slightly at the mention of the girl he fancied. "Have you a map?" he inquired, bending over it when Balin produced the scroll from his bags. Bungo pointed out the path they were to take, indicating that it was very much a straight way across the only bridge in town and over to the main hall. "Just follow that road and you can't miss it," he assured the dwarf, beaming when he was thanked for his assistance, and closing the door behind his retreating guest much more gently than the others had.

Balin rejoined the others, and less than an hour later they had reached the hall they sought with no difficulty. The hobbit's directions had been precise and to the point, and anyway there was really only the one road so they could hardly get lost. 

A young lass had seen their approach, and came out to greet them, leaving the three stunned by her appearance. Her dark hair and vivid green eyes left no doubt as to the familial resemblance between the fae and the Tooks. "Balin, she looks like..." Thorin trailed off, a spark of pain filling him at the sight of her brilliant smile, so like the one Mara always had. 

"Aye, they could be sisters," Balin agreed.

"Except for the feet, and the ears," Dwalin rumbled, sending them into mild chuckles.

The lass reached them at this point, smiling cheerfully and taking the reigns of their mounts into her hands. "Good afternoon gentlemen!" she chirped. "Did you come to see my grandfather?" she asked. "He's the Thain," she added, upon noting their uncertainty. They nodded confirmation, Thorin taking charge.

"Indeed we did," he rumbled gently, trying not to scare the girl, though if her temperament was anything like Mara that was unlikely. These Tooks seemed a very different sort of hobbit from those north of the river, if this one was any example. "Is now a good time? Only we are in a bit of a hurry. We are looking for someone who may have passed by this way. A lass who looked a lot like you, only she is not a hobbit. Have you seen her?"

The lass nodded. "Of course! If it is miss Mara you are talking about she was just here not more than a week ago. But come in, you must be starved. Luncheon was finished awhile ago, but I'm sure grandfather would not mind putting together dinner a little early. And then you can tell us your story and we will try to help you. I'm Belladonna by the way, but you can call me Bella." As she spoke she was tying the mounts to the fence and ushering them into a very luxurious home. This one was above ground, though it had the same round door and windows. The floors were a rich mahogany, the walls whitewashed to bring light into the cozy home. Thorin and the others glanced around with interest, noting the vast differences between hobbit and dwarven architecture.

After a lengthy repast that left the trio staggered as to the massive amount of food hobbits tended to eat, as well as the veritable zoo of curious children that had swarmed them under the watchful, smiling gaze of their mother, they were led into another room. Everyone settled into chairs and Balin gave a brief summary of their journey and their relationship to Mara, after which the Thain went over to a well-stocked bookshelf and pulled down a thick volume, dusty with age. He flipped through it, humming to himself until he came to the page he was looking for. "Here it is," he said with satisfaction. The page in question was a map, much smaller than their own and containing only a small portion of the Ered Nimrais, but it pinpointed exactly where their search would end. The valley was marked by nothing more than a golden flower symbol, at the base of the falls of the River Lefnui.

"This helps a lot," Thorin said gratefully. "Thank you for all your assistance master hobbit." The Thain nodded, pleased to be able to aid the polite travelers. The group was heading out the door to continue their journey when Bella came charging after them, a pack slung on her back.

"Can I come with you?" she begged, as her mother sighed in resignation from nearby, clearly already accepting the request.

Thorin eyed her uncertainly. "I'm not sure if that is wise," he offered diplomatically, glancing at her mother for reassurance. "The lands outside are not always safe. Do you often travel alone?" he asked worriedly.

"She's a Took," Bella's mother explained with a smile. "It's in her blood. It would be a shame to keep her locked away from the world. If it is alright with you, I would be pleased to know that she did not travel alone this time."

The three exchanged looks, Balin offering a subtle nod of encouragement. "Very well," Thorin agreed. "You may come with us, and we will bring you back home when we have found Mara."  
"Hop up in front of me lass," Balin offered, lending her a hand to clamber into a comfortable spot. They set out at last, the Thain's final words ringing in Thorin's ears.

"Keep her safe," he had entreated.

"I will watch over her like family," Thorin promised, and he glanced back at the smiling girl, intent on not breaking this vow.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what would our story be if Bilbo's parents did not make an appearance? I tried to make them as true to canon as possible, and I expect they would be in their mid tweens around this time of the story. Please note that this meeting is more than chance, and it will have a great effect on the story later.


	41. Hidden Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've been waiting for, Thorin gets a surprise (I wonder what it could be...)

The next leg of their trip was through the same dismal country that Mara had just traversed, and had they been a little faster they might even have overtaken her, but they were not to know that. Their trip was much brightened by the presence of their female companion, the charming Bella sporting a winning smile and full of endless, innocent queries. She was eager to know more about the people that had taken in her relative, and the three found themselves spinning countless stories for her amusement to while away the hours.

"So you travel around lots?" Balin asked curiously, as they sat around the campfire that first night in the wild lands.

Bella nodded. "Oh yes. I have gone to Bree quite a few times, and I actually just returned from Rivendell not two moons back. It's a beautiful place, and the lord's daughter was very kind, even if the others were a bit standoffish." She told them more about the secret halls of the elves, and for once Thorin was not scowling as he listened intently, unable to begrudge the girl her friendship with these distant kin of his enemies. Her tale painted a picture of a different sort of elf, one that was helpful and merry and full of concern for the plight of others. Thorin idly wondered if they would have helped on the dark day when he lost his home.

"Still, there's no place like home, and I shall always return there no matter how far I go," she shrugged. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, her dress pooled around her feet as she warmed by the fire. The trio nodded in agreement, sharing the sentiment. Bella went to sleep soon after, curled up by the fire while her companions hovered protectively nearby.

It was the middle of the night when Bella awoke, rising to sit near Thorin as he kept watch. They shared a moment of silence before she broke it softly. "She was always going to come back to you, you know," Bella assured him, looking up at him shyly.

Thorin glanced down at her in surprise. "How can you be sure? I messed up so badly..." he murmured, brow furrowed in distress.

Bella shrugged disarmingly. "She told me she would come visit again on her way home. That tells me that where she is going? She doesn't think of it as home anymore. They do say home is where the heart is, and fae only love once." She quieted then, allowing him a moment to digest this information. The simple words of reassurance comforted him, and Thorin gazed off into the night, thinking over all the times they had already shared together, basking in the memory of her love. He had felt it from the start, he realized with a shock, despite the fact that his mind was slow to catch on.

"Dwarves only love once too," he said slowly. "Even if they are too stubborn to see they have found their one," he added with a touch of bitterness. 

Bella chuckled softly. "You're not the first one to miss the signs. I think I may have to knock Bungo over the head before he will ask me to court him," she sighed, venting a little of her frustration over the lad's cautious ways.

"Maybe you should take him on one of your adventures," Thorin suggested with a half smile. "He might enjoy chasing after you."

"Oh no!" Bella giggled softly. "He's a Baggins, they're very proper on that side of the river. Much too respectable for adventures thank you very much," she quoted in a mock stuffy voice.

"Now that I believe," Thorin agreed fervently, wondering how two such different people could ever find a match in the other. Love really was blind he supposed.

A tired Bella rode in front of Balin again when they set out in the morning, and she actually dozed off on his shoulder at midday, the gentle gait of the pony lulling her to sleep. She had been unable to get back to her rest the night before, and had spent the remainder of the starlit hours talking quietly with Thorin.

"Restless night?" Balin asked Thorin in concern, nodding to the still form draped against his chest.

Thorin nodded. "She woke not long after my watch. Didn't go back to sleep after that. I have a feeling it has to do with this place," he admitted, glancing around uncomfortably at the wide sweep of land that left them exposed from all sides. "Puts a body on edge." He was glowering darkly at the horizon, as if daring any potential enemies to show their faces from some hidden place in the grass.

At long last the trip reached its end at the towering rock wall that protected the hidden valley. The entire surface was coated in thick vines and leaves, and the group frowned in confusion as they ran their hands along the surface, looking for entry. Bella was the one to discover it, letting out a yelp of surprise when her hands suddenly met no resistance and she plunged through the wall into a solid tunnel. "I found it," she called, her voice muffled by the enclosing stone. Her hand broke through the greenery, waving to show the others where to go.

Following the tunnel along several twists and turns, the group was struck by the sudden light of day as they reemerged into a breathtaking sanctuary. Quaint houses ringed a field bright with golden flowers, and the four hastened forward to begin their search for Mara, unwilling to disturb the silence by yelling her name. They were at first confused by the strange lumpiness of the field they crossed, until Balin stopped with a gasp of understanding, taking in the now recognizable pattern.

"Thorin," he called sadly. "Let's get off the grass."

"What? Why?" Thorin asked questioningly. Balin just pointed wordlessly at the mounds of earth, camouflaged by new grass. They were grave sites, and now that the group had paused they could count dozens of them in varying sizes. Mara's last gift to her people had been to return them to the earth they loved, and she had apparently done all this herself. Thorin felt a surge of sorrow for the pain she had endured, for the loss she returned to. All he wanted now was to take her in his arms and make sure she never felt alone again.

Bella had tears dripping down her face at the terrible sight. "Oh how awful," she breathed, turning her head into Balin's shoulder as he tried to offer her comfort.

"Let's find Mara and get out of this place," Balin pleaded lowly to the others over her shoulder. They agreed, and all split up to cover more ground. Dwalin and Thorin checked inside each house, Bella wove her way among a stand of trees, and Balin approached the waterfall that cascaded into the north side of the valley. "I found her!" he called breathlessly, spotting the prone form of Mara sprawled on the grass near the water.

His sudden call startled her out of her meditative state, and she bolted upright with a cry of surprise, nearly falling over again as Thorin raced over and grabbed her up. "Mara," he sighed, clutching her tightly to him. "I'm so sorry, please never leave me again," he begged.

Mara pulled back, eyes bright with happy tears. "I'm sorry too," she whispered. "I just had to see this place one last time, before I'm confined to being at home."

"Oh sunshine," Thorin murmured guiltily. "I won't do that to you, I swear."

Mara laughed. "I know," she said, planting a kiss on his nose. "But our child certainly might."

Thorin was stunned with shock, mouth gaped open in wonder as she took his hand and placed it on the gentle swell of her growing belly. It was still very small, almost unnoticeable, but an obvious change when one knew what to look for. "Our child?" he mouthed, an involuntary smile working across his face as Balin and Dwalin murmured their delight, Bella positively bursting with excitement nearby.

"We must get you home so we can tell everyone," Balin suggested happily, beaming at the sight of the untainted joy that radiated from his friend and king.

The couple stood up, Mara taking Thorin's hand and beginning to lead them from the valley. "That sounds wonderful, but before we do, there's something I want to show you."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for happy reunions! Now it's time for for the trip home.


	42. A Sight to Behold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected sight, and the inevitable encounter with some local wildlife of the unfriendly variety.

Mara and Bella walked hand in hand, skipping through the grass ahead of the ponies as the fae led them along the chain of mountains. She had been stubbornly vague about their destination, simply stating that it was an opportunity they would not want to miss. They had left the valley soon after finding each other, Mara pausing only to grab a few things from some of the houses that she had not had room in her pack for the first time. One was a book with all the history of her people, and she had immediately gifted it to a delighted Balin, the dwarf tucking it into his pack with a smile of anticipation. He was eager to return home so he could study the ancient tome, and the secrets contained within. At first he had been puzzled that she would so easily surrender it to him, but her reassurance had been instant.

"We are family, and family don't have secrets," she told him with an easy smile. "Besides, my people do not require secrets any more," she added, only the barest touches of sadness in her voice.

"I shall keep it safe always nonetheless," he assured her with a smile conveying deep gratitude for her unwavering trust.

By midday they could see another range of mountains ahead of them, an outcropping that was part of Ered Nimrais. It was to the closest of these hills that Mara led them, winding around the rocks to uncover a little-used trail that led steadily upwards. "I used to come here as a girl," she explained, panting slightly from the added strain of the ascent. Thorin dismounted at the first sign of her tiredness, catching her elbow in his strong grasp and assisting her as she directed him up the path. Mara just smiled, touched again by his caring nature that he kept so well hidden.

"Are we almost there?" he asked with concern, noting how her steps slowed. She nodded, saving her breath for the trek.

Cresting a rise, they reached the summit, and Mara had them turn a few degrees to the left to view a most unexpected sight. "Mahal," Balin exhaled lowly, mesmerized by the light dancing off the endless water that was now visible in the distance. It sparkled and shimmered with a rainbow of colors, almost blinding under the steady light that illuminated it. The mournful cry of seabirds could be heard in the distance, small forms wheeling over the waters edge.

"What do you think?" Mara asked them with a soft smile.

"I think this has been my best adventure yet!" Bella exclaimed, gazing down at the timeless depths in awe. "No one is going to believe this back home," she laughed.

"I'm glad I could share it with you, cousin," Mara returned happily, wrapping an arm around the younger girl's shoulders.

"Why have we never built a city here?" Thorin wondered around, spellbound by the sight, like so many glittering jewels. He was greedily inhaling the scent of saltwater that drifted to them over the strong breeze, intrigued by this new and unfamiliar smell.

"Mayhap we should consider it," Dwalin suggested, just as hooked on the sight before them. In all their travels and wanderings such a marvel was never imagined by the dwarves, except in stories told by other wandering travelers they had encountered upon the roads. To see the ocean with their own eyes had been worth every step they took to get to the top of the small mountain, and they were grateful they had not protested Mara's detour.

The group decided to make camp on the summit for the night, wanting to see the view of the water under the new light of dawn, as Mara had promised it was even more spectacular then. They talked into the night, the stars wheeling overhead and the warm air settling over them like a blanket. Mara slipped back into meditation wrapped in Thorin's comforting embrace, soothed by his presence. He had placed his hands over her belly, eyes lit with unending wonder as he beheld the miracle that was growing within her. Never in his long years in exile had he dared to dream that such a thing as this beautiful creature could be his. Never had he spared a hope for any family besides the one his sister gave him, but perhaps luck was at last on his side. He could want for nothing, and reveled in the content feeling that filled him to the core.

Dawn lifted the night away with gentle nudges, and the group shook themselves awake to watch as the sun turned the water to liquid gold. The clouds on the horizon were threaded with pinks and purples, the diamond-studded waves lighting their undersides doubly as they reflected the glare of the rising sun. They left the spectacular sight behind when the sun had fully risen, backtracking their way to the base of the mountains before heading north, and then to home.

It was Dwalin that first noticed that they were not alone, a small snuffling noise alerting him to the presence of some large animal as they lay at camp for another evening. The ponies began to shift uneasily on their tethers, making small noises of distress, their eyes rolling as they stared pointedly out into the dark. Their racket combined with the way the hair stood up on Dwalin's neck was enough to prompt him to waken the rest of the camp. The three dwarves immediately circled their female companions as best they could, protecting the unarmed lasses with their bodies as they searched blindly for the unknown threat.

A low growl had their heads whipping towards the sound, the firelight at their backs beginning to shine in the eyes of their stalkers. Thorin felt his pulse quicken when the number kept increasing, their distance from the ground leaving no doubt that they would be facing wolves when the creatures at last summoned the courage to attack. He could easily count fifteen, the beasts spreading out to encircle them in the dark. He glanced back towards Mara and Bella, startled to find that he almost couldn't see the former of the two. His wife had sunk to the ground, nearly camouflaging with her surroundings in a way that he could only attribute to some unexplained magic. Bella was not nearly as successful in this regard, but she had at least copied her cousin in making herself a much smaller target.

The first of the wolves sprung then, trying to take advantage of his momentary distraction, but a yell from Dwalin drew him into the fight, his sword swinging out mercilessly. The three warriors lost track of the girls after that, the ferocity of their assailants taking all their focus. They were taking care of the last of the beasts when a shrill scream drew their gazes behind. All three stared in shock at tiny Bella, a wolf lying dead in front of her and a bloody dagger clutched in her shaking hand. Mara was at her side, a bleeding wound on one leg that appeared mercifully shallow and a look of horrified wonder on her face. The warriors hurried to the girls side, reassuring themselves that Bella was alright and that Mara's leg was the only injury.

"Mahal Bella, however did you manage to kill one?" Balin gasped, feeling a surge of admiration for the plucky girl despite his almost fatherly worry.

"It's not the first wolf I have come across in my travels," she admitted. "I know better than to travel unarmed, though I don't make as grand a show of it as you do," she teased softly as she began assisting Mara in wrapping the cut on her leg. The older girl offered a soft noise of thanks, still reeling a little from the shock of being attacked. "Only, don't tell my mama," Bella pleaded. "She worries you know. Thinks I'm reckless."

"Are you?" Thorin asked her with a quirk of a smile.

"Nah," she shrugged, grinning. "I'm careful, I just don't like to avoid the world simply because there might be danger. That's reckless enough for her, never mind that she used to do the same thing before she had us children. I know because father told me about their adventures," she said slyly. "She always forgets I can use that against her, though I do try not to."

"I think she would be glad to see that you take precautions," Balin remarked with an approving nod. "Speaking of which, I feel a great desire to move on from here. The scent of those kills could attract anything for miles."

"Agreed," Thorin nodded. He hoisted Mara onto his mount in front of him, careful of her leg, and they rode off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may recognize Bella's lines as being shamelessly stolen from Kili, but in my defense they fit her character so well. Kili will have other things to say later, when we get to that point in the story, so worry not.


	43. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home at last, and a revelation softens Dis' hurt feelings.

The rest of the trip back to the Shire had been uneventful, and no mention of the incident with the wolves left the dwarves lips upon reaching Bella's home.

"Did you have a good time?" her mother asked her worriedly, silently asking the group if she had behaved herself.

"Miss Bella was wonderful company," Balin assured the relieved woman. "We shall be sorry to leave her behind." He winked to the hobbit lass over her mother's head when the woman turned to retreat into the house, the girl offering them a grateful smile.

"You'll write to me?" she begged Mara, having gotten their assurance that couriers did travel near the Shire and would likely not mind a short detour through the pleasant lands.

"As often as I can manage," Mara promised, hugging her tightly before retaking her position in front of Thorin for the journey home. Bella gave them all a last wave and a sunny smile, ducking into the house at her mother's insistent call.

The group sighed collectively, leaving behind the rolling green country with great reluctance. They restrained themselves to looking back only once as they crossed the bridge that entered into the forested lands bordering the Shire. "I'm glad you took this opportunity," Thorin said honestly, when Mara turned to ask the pensive dwarf what he was thinking about.

"You like her then?" Mara asked happily.

"She reminded me of you," Thorin admitted. "I am glad to know there are more people like you in the world, I felt selfish thinking I was the only one to know such a wonderful person."

Mara blushed at the compliment. "Oh sunshine, I missed you so much," she murmured, reaching back to trace her fingers gently along his jaw. He closed his eyes in pleasure at the intimate contact, a soft noise of content leaving his throat as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Oi, none of that," Dwalin grouched, suddenly wishing he had a lass of his own to share such moments with. His brother had lost his love when the dragon came, but he had never found his, and he wondered in the quiet moments of the day whether she had been one of the ones who didn't escape. He would pray then that she simply hadn't been born yet. An age difference he could work with, but death was a rather impossible obstacle to overcome.

Thorin just smirked, wrapping his arms tighter around his love, relieved that Balin didn't appear troubled by the sight. The dwarf had long ago accepted his lot, and he had settled into a content friendship with Dis, the both of them having lost their heart, never to love that way again. It left room for a different kind of relationship, one that was less intimate but still genuine and caring. He saw the woman as a younger sister after all their years together, and Dis was always grateful for the wisdom he dispensed when times got tough. He was reliable and steadfast, like her brother, but with years of experience that many other dwarves she knew still lacked.

The woman in question was gazing thoughtfully out the window, the sounds of Fili and Kili at play her only distraction. The house had been so empty without her brother and her new friend to fill the spaces around her, and she struggled with loneliness. She still wasn't sure whether she was going to hug Mara when she returned or yell at her, and she knew it would likely become a tie, with perhaps a little bit of tears mixed in. She had been outraged at first when it became clear Mara had left, pushed away but overreacting in her opinion, and she had only recently worked past this when her worry for the girl took center stage. She was consumed by thoughts of every possible scenario. What if Thorin couldn't find her? What if she had been hurt, or worse, killed? What if he found her and she didn't want to come back? It had been a long time since Dis had let such feelings get the best of her, but she was feeling abandoned and alone right now, the lost girl inside calling out for her family to return.

It was decided then. When Mara returned (because she _was_ going to return), Dis was simply going to grab her up and not let her out of her sight again. Her brother could just find himself another lass, Dis was not about to lose her newest family member to his rock-headedness.

The heat of early fall was slowly beginning to dwindle under the green canopy of the forest surrounding Ered Luin. It had simmered down to a pleasant warmth that kept the nights from being cold, but the days absolutely perfect in the shade of the trees. Mara eagerly drew her companions into conversation, telling stories or just spouting nonsense songs that had the trio laughing uproariously. Every step they took brought the mountains into sharper focus, every pace of the ponies hooves thudding underneath her like a heartbeat that called enticingly. 'Home, home,' it said. 'I'm coming home.'

They came in sight of the gates to the town in early evening, the guards calling out enthusiastic greetings. One of the pair sprinted off, presumably to inform Dis of their imminent arrival, because it was only a few short minutes after his disappearance that he returned with the formidable woman at his back, a child clutched to either hip.

"Auntie Mara!" Fili and Kili shrieked, launching themselves at her as soon as she dismounted. Mara laughed, grabbing for them so as to try and not fall over, and only succeeding due to Thorin's steadying hand on her back. The two switched their affections to their uncle when Dis gently moved them aside, leaving a clear path for her to approach.

Mara eyed her a trifle nervously, not knowing how she would react after the careless way in which she had left. "Sister," Dis murmured, her features softening in relief to see Mara returned unharmed. She swept the smaller woman into a crushing embrace, already trying to make good her promise not to let the other out of her sight again. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear?" she scolded gently, pointedly ignoring the tear that slipped down her cheek, the droplet moving to join those that were being shed by Mara herself.

Thorin moved to interject when he saw the beginnings of queasiness in Mara's expression, an almost forgotten look that he recalled Dis sporting at the head of her pregnancies. "Careful," he advised, trying to peel Dis's arms from around Mara's waist.

Dis just glared at him. "I'll do exactly as I like Thorin, and you'll be grateful if I ever give her back," she growled, prompting Thorin to sigh patiently.

"Dis," he began, already feeling the incoming smile as he thought again of the news he had to tell her. "Namadel." She eyed him in suspicion when presented with the reverent term, taking in his joy with a puzzled look. "You're going to be an aunt!" he burst out finally, unable to contain himself any longer.

Dis gasped, holding Mara back to look her over and instantly spotting the telltale signs that she had initially missed. She gave the girl an accusatory look before beaming in excitement. "In that case, I forgive the both of you," she offered demurely, draping an arm around Mara's shoulders and starting to lead her home. Thorin supported her other side, the two siblings clasping hands for a moment as they eyed each other in silent exchange of forgiveness and joy.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namadel basically means most treasured of sisters, and it seemed like a sweet thing for Thorin to say.


	44. Son of Durin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've been waiting for. It's a boy!

Thorin gazed worriedly down at the still form of Mara where she reclined on their bed. She was getting thin, her long bouts of meditation keeping her from the sustenance that she desperately needed. Her stomach on the other hand had ballooned out to unbelievable proportions, restricting her movements and prompting Oin to confine her to bed. He was shocked how quickly she had progressed, only feeling slightly reassured when she informed him of how quick fae were to bring their children into the world. It had been only a few short months, the warmth of autumn giving way to cold winter winds, and the snow fell thickly outside.

Mara returned to the world around her feeling the steady warmth of Thorin's arms, and a hollow ache in her stomach that begged to be filled. "How long was I out this time?" she asked tiredly, gazing up at him with love, the dark circles under her eyes emphasizing how demanding the little one was being.

"A week this time," Thorin rumbled quietly, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Do you wish to eat?" he asked hopefully, sitting her up and rubbing soothing patterns into her back.

"Please," she smiled eagerly. "I think I could eat a whole cow," she joked, prompting him to chuckle indulgently.

"Then a whole cow you shall get," he teased, easily lifting her up in his arms to carry her to the kitchen, her half-hearted protests brushed aside. He sat her at the table, Dis greeting her happily from where she was stirring something in the pot over the fire, the scent causing Mara's mouth to pool in anticipation. She sniffed eagerly, her stomach growling loud enough to be heard throughout the room.

Before long a bowl of hearty stew was placed in front of her, and swiftly inhaled in her need to make up for lost time. She chased it down with fresh fruit and biscuits, eating enough to sustain someone three times her size. When at last she felt comfortably full she patted her stomach in content, feeling the fluttering of movement with the same wonder as she had experienced the first time.

"Thorin," she called softly, grabbing his hand when he was almost instantly at her side and placing it over the bulge. "Feel," she prompted him. The next kick was far stronger, making Thorin jump in surprise at its force.

"Someone's eager to get out of there," he laughed. He turned to meet her eyes, frowning in concern when he realized immediately that she had been caught up in a vision. Her gaze roved in some far off place, but she had a dazed smile on her face, so he knew it was not bad news.

"What phase is the moon in?" she asked when she came back with a blink.

"Three quarters full," Thorin replied instantly, watching her intently. "What did you see?"

Her relief was tangible when she replied. "It will be very soon," she answered. "I saw a full moon, and heard a baby crying."

"Crying?" Thorin asked worriedly.

Mara chuckled at the sudden distress on his face. "Relax, babies cry. A lot at first if my memory serves me right."

"Aye, loudly too," Dis added. "My two were especially boisterous from the very day they came into this world. You remember don't you nadad?"

"If you say so," Thorin replied dubiously, having long ago banished the memory of screaming children to some corner of his mind, where it became buried under the other unpleasant things he wished to forget. He hoped stridently that it was not going to be a common occurrence, but if it was, so be it. He would deal with what came in the same straightforward manner in which he handled all aspects of his life.

Oin had been summoned to check on her after her meal, and he arrived as she was getting back into bed. The examination was quick, the healer coming to the same conclusion as Mara. "I'd say we're just about ready," he announced with a pleased grin. "Won't be long now. You get lots of rest and make certain you call as soon as anything happens," he ordered her sternly. Mara agreed, leaning back and closing her eyes, just resting for the moment.

Another week passed, morning dawning bright and clear. The moon had been full that past night, and Mara knew the time was at hand. Thorin awoke with a jolt, feeling a spreading warmth beneath him and panicking for a moment as he wondered how he could have possibly wet the bed. Mara's voice, laden with mortification, was what brought him to full consciousness. "Oh dear," she whimpered, cheeks crimson. "I didn't mean to," she apologized instantly. Thorin was about to shrug off the matter and suggest getting her cleaned up when she stiffened, a gasp leaving her lips and her hands going down to fold around her belly in obvious pain. Realization hit Thorin like a brick wall, and he dashed out to the hall, pounding on Dis's door frantically. "Dis! It's time!" he yelled, nearly taking her out when she yanked the door open.

"Are you sure?" she asked quickly, hands going to her brothers shoulders as he began trembling with nerves. A sharp cry pierced the silence, interrupting whatever response he might have given and getting Dis her answer. She ran into the room, took one look at Mara's pained expression and nodded. "It's time all right. Go get Oin!" she ordered her distraught brother, giving him an insistent shove towards the door. He stumbled out, managing to heed her words, and soon returned with the healer, a full bag in his hands that contained all that he might need.

Dis left them for a moment, sending Fili and Kili off to stay with Balin so they would not have to be exposed to the tense atmosphere in the house. Mara's cries were louder and more frequent by the time she returned, the labor progressing alarmingly fast. She was white-knuckled, clutching Thorin's arm in a grip that appeared bruising if his expression was anything to go by. Oin appeared to be the only calm one in the room, sitting back and offering the occasional word of encouragement. He had seen enough births to know that the bairn would come when it was ready, and not a moment before, no matter what he did to try and influence the matter. He had done nothing more than get her to drink a few sips of tea, the soothing warmth of sundrops masking the bitter herbs that would lessen her pain.

An hour passed, then another, and Mara was looking drawn with exhaustion as she made it to the final stages. "Alright lass, just a bit more," Oin encouraged her. Thorin sat beside her, whispering words of love in her ear and ignoring the blood that welled from small cuts on his arm. She had dug her nails into the skin in a moment of agony, but her grip was weakening now, and he tried to give her all the strength he could offer. With a last gasp and a moan of pain it was over, and Mara slumped back against him gratefully as the sudden silence was pierced by a thin wail. 

"A strong lad," Oin informed them, looking as proud as if he had delivered the child himself. He wrapped the little one in a blanket before passing him to Mara, Thorin staring over her shoulder with rapt wonder. The tiny creature had a head full of dark curls, the same as his own hair, and he slowly opened eyes that were the green of summer leaves, looking up at them curiously.

"What will you call him?" Dis asked eagerly.

Mara gave them a shy smile, glancing up at Thorin hopefully. "I was thinking Frerin," she murmured, waiting to see if he would approve. The little one gurgled happily at the sound of the proposed name, causing Thorin's eyes to fill with happy tears.

"Frerin," he repeated, nodding. "It's perfect." At his confirmation Mara closed her eyes, and he hurried to take up his son as her grip went slack. "Mara?" he called softly, his voice laced with worry.

"It's alright," Oin assured them. "She is resting. After all that she'll need it."

Thorin held his son carefully, moving off the bed to present him to Dis. The woman laid her head on her brother's shoulder, gazing down at this newest source of joy. A tiny fist escaped the confining blankets, fingers grasping awkwardly until they clutched one of Thorin's braids in an iron grip, prompting a sudden smile. "May you shine as brightly as your namesake," he whispered, folding an arm around his sister as the little one yawned widely, allowing the gentle rocking motion of his arm to lull the boy to sleep.  
  



	45. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Frerin gets lots of love from his cousins, and a letter arrives from our favorite hobbits.

"He's so tiny auntie!" Fili said, a soft awe in his small voice as he held his cousin. The little one was awake and looking up at them all, his eyes wide with innocent curiosity.

"When can he come play with us?" Kili cried impatiently, looking quite prepared to pull the little one out of his brother's arms and right over to their toy pile. The younger boy could not understand why his cousin did not get up and run and yell, instead sitting patiently with his arms and legs gently flailing as he tested his balance.

"He is too little yet lad," Thorin chuckled, ruffling Kili's dark hair before he drew the boy onto his own lap with a fond smile. "Give it time, and he will be right there with you." He eyed the two seriously then, gaining both their attention as tiny Frerin ignored what was being said around him. "It will be your job to look out for him, to keep him safe. He will look up to the both of you," Thorin informed them solemnly. Both nodded, though Mara wasn't certain how much they really understood.

"Like I look after Kee?" Fili asked, grinning when Frerin grabbed one of his fingers to hold.

"Exactly like that," Thorin replied, nodding approvingly. Frerin yawned widely then, his head bobbing as he fought to stay awake. Laughing softly Mara scooped him up and headed for the bedroom.

"Time for someone to have a nap," she murmured, placing a kiss on his delicate nose. Frerin wrinkled his face up for a moment, in an approximation of a smile, before his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

Months passed. Frerin slept less, sat up by himself, and made the most ridiculous noises to the never-waning delight of his cousins. Gurgles, shrieks, and endless chattering flowed from his lips in an unending stream of joy. He smiled truly now, no longer the accidental facial ticks of a newborn, but wide-cheeked grins directed at his attentive family. He was not yet talking save for a few words, but he continued to communicate in his own way through touch and excited burbling.

Fili and Kili were surprisingly attentive to their cousin's needs, playing loud and exciting games in front of him, and making towers for him to knock over. One thing stayed consistent throughout the days, a single question that was repeated with increasing frequency by the irrepressible Kili. "Can he play now?" Though the answer remained the same the little boy was undaunted, distracting himself with new adventures until he felt compelled to ask again. Thorin and Dis would laugh when Fili was the one to answer the question, remembering a time not long ago when it was their golden-haired child voicing those very same concerns.

A different distraction arrived one bright winter day in the form of a letter, nearly a year after Frerin's birth. Thorin had answered the knock on the door, accepting the pretty green envelope with thanks, and hooking a thumb under the seal to open it even before he had slid the door closed. The unfamiliar scrawl on the front addressing it to himself and Mara gave him no clues as to the sender, though the color of the package might have if he had thought about it for more than a moment. He strolled distractedly over to the large chair before the hearth, scanning over the contents of the newsy letter, a broad smile on his face by the end.

"Ha, I can't believe it, she really did it," he barked out with a disbelieving laugh. 

"Who did what sunshine?" Mara called cheerily, placing a kiss on her husband's cheek as she entered the room.

"Bella," he answered with a smile, waving the letter around. A smaller piece of parchment fell from behind the sheets of paper with his movement, and Mara stooped to pick it up as he explained. "She's started courting that Baggins fellow, though from the sounds of it she was the one to do the proposing. And those two being so different, I figured when she mentioned him that she was just joking."

"This must be him," Mara remarked with a grin, showing him the sweet sketch she had rescued from the floor. It showed a shy man in typical hobbit attire, his arms wrapped around a grinning Bella as they stood in front of a hobbit hole.

Later when they showed the picture to Balin and Dwalin the elder dwarf laughed heartily. "That's the lad that gave us directions to the Tooks," he cried in recognition. "He was the only one not to slam the door in our faces, though he did look mighty relieved when I declined his invitation to tea. Bungo was his name I believe."

"Aye," Thorin confirmed. "That's what it said in the letter. According to her the lad is the son of the most respected family on that side of the river, though that's not what drew her to him. Apparently she finds his shyness charming." He rolled his eyes, proclaiming just what he thought about said shyness. Mara just giggled, recalling how Thorin had acted much the same way when attempting to tell her of his feelings. She told him so with a fond smile, shaking her head in amusement when he looked thoroughly put out at the memory.

"Perhaps that stability is just what my adventurous cousin needs," Mara said thoughtfully. "He'll always be there for her, and she'll make sure he doesn't become too stodgy."

"You may be right," Thorin murmured into her ear as he pulled her close. The two nearly became lost in a moment with each other when Fili and Kili's excited voices drew them out of their reverie with a snap.

"Auntie, Uncle, look!!" Kili shrieked, pointing delightedly to a wobbling Frerin. The little boy was determinedly toddling around, using Fili's hand for balance. "Frerin is ready to play!"


	46. Trouble Come in Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frerin is recruited by the illustrious duo of troublemakers. Target? Why, Thorin of course.

Three small bodies lay hidden behind a pile of carefully stacked crates outside the smithy. Frerin was five years old now, and had been inducted into his cousins pranks with childish enthusiasm. The trio were now trembling in anticipation as they peered through the cracks in their hideout, watching the approach of their latest target. Thorin had just finished a lengthy luncheon, the meal lasting just long enough for them to enact their mischief and get out undetected, and now he was returning to work.

Other dwarves began filing into the forges after their king, taking out hammers and stoking fires to prepare for the afternoon. Thorin sighed tiredly, reaching out for the metal box in which he stored most of his supplies. Without paying much attention, he began prodding up the fire in the nearby grate with one hand, whilst reaching into the box with the other. It was a mark of how worn down he was that it took him a full moment to realize his hand had come in contact not with his smiths hammer, but with something slippery and cold and moving...

With a scream that set all the nearby dwarves lunging for weapons Thorin yanked his hand back, sending his tools flying. A very miserable looking frog went with them, narrowly escaping a sudden end under a large boot and hopping madly for freedom. Heart pounding erratically, Thorin glowered at his gaping audience, daring them to laugh as the situation was understood to be nothing but another prank. The culprits were obvious, if the muffled giggling emanating from the crates just outside was anything to go by.

Fili and Kili were ecstatic. "That was brilliant Frer!" they praised the little boy, his face beaming with pride over his first successful prank. He had come up with it all by himself, at first with the idea that his adad might like a frog as a present. His cousins had not bothered to contradict the absurd notion, even knowing their uncle sported a hidden fear of the amphibious creatures.

A threatening shout cut short their celebrations. "FILI! KILI! Get out here!" Thorin roared, marching deliberately towards the crates, a thunderous expression on his face at having been made a fool of in front of his co-workers.

The three looked anxiously at each other. "Run!" Fili yelled, grabbing the others hands and dragging them along. They broke cover, racing for home, but the older dwarf was much faster than them with his powerful strides, and before long he had swept them up. Placing the trio on a nearby bench, Thorin prepared himself for a stern lecture, only to stop short. Frerin had taken one look at his fathers livid face and his green eyes went wide as can be with childlike disappointment.

"You didn't like my present adad?" he cried sorrowfully, lower lip trembling.

' _Mahal_ ,' Thorin cursed inwardly. ' _That is a dirty trick_.' The little one was still staring at him, tears threatening as he waited for rejection. Whether the move was manufactured or not, Thorin was just as lost in that innocent gaze as he had been the first time he saw it. He groaned helplessly, scrubbing a hand down his face as he tried to remember what he had been about to say.

"Present?" he asked weakly, wondering how on earth his son had come to the conclusion that he would want one of those disgusting creatures in his toolbox of all places. Not that he wanted one anywhere, but this stank of his nephews involvement.

Frerin was nodding eagerly now. "I founded him all by myself," he chirped. "Then I put him inna safe place so you could have a friend at work and not be lonely." The boy appeared so intensely pleased by the ill-conceived notion that Thorin was hard pressed not to laugh.

"It's alright," he sighed, reassuring his young son. "Though in future perhaps a toolbox is not the safest of places for new friends," he added sternly, hoping it would be enough to discourage them. ' _Especially not frogs_ ,' he added in his head, shuddering at the remembered feel of slimy flesh. It made his skin crawl for reasons he couldn't explain.

"Ok adad," Frerin nodded agreeably, appearing to understand. Thorin sent the three home, thinking with relief that the matter was dealt with. He returned to work, unaware of the new scheme that was being concocted as soon as he was out of earshot, and the frog that had been recovered from where it hopped down the street away from the smithy. With many an excited giggle the boys snuck into the house, frog in hand, the elder two encouraging their newest recruit to find a better home for adad's new friend.

Mara and Dis laughed heartily when the tale was recalled after the evening meal, the boys having been sent to bed. "Oh nadad, he meant well," Dis chuckled, thinking of the look that must have been on her nephews face when confronted. She herself had become victim to it more than a few times of late, and she was beginning to wonder how often the lad practiced to get that good. He was even sweeter looking than her own sons, a fact that may have had a lot to do with his smaller size.

"Your boys are a bad influence," Thorin grumbled, taking a steadying draw of his pipe.

"Never mind," Mara laughed good-naturedly, tugging him to his feet. She rose to the tips of her toes to reach his ear. "I bet I can take your mind off it," she whispered, a mischievous grin on her face as she sauntered towards the hall. Thorin was after her with a growl, his eyes heated, their expression stating all too clearly his agreement. Blowing out the candle, clothes were tossed aside and sheets left in disarray, the moonlight shining bright through the large window. 

They were laying quietly on their sides, satisfied smiles telling of a successful distraction when Thorin's pillow shifted under his arm. He frowned in confusion, noting easily that both Mara's hands were against his broad chest. "Something the matter love?" she asked restfully. She was answered not by Thorin's deep voice but by a soft rustling near his head, followed by a distinctive croak that sent the dwarf yelling to his feet. The pillow met the same fate as his toolbox, and once again the petrified frog appeared to sprout wings as it shot after. Mara was in near hysterics at her husbands reaction, managing to compose herself just enough to rescue the unfortunate creature. She scooped it up and tipped it out the window, laughing all the while.

"Poor little thing," she murmured to it as she sent it to safety. "Pillows are no place for froggies." She had a sheet wrapped around her modestly, while Thorin was still shaking nearby, glaring at the offending spot on his bed and making very little effort to hide his nudity when Dis bolted into the room, attracted by the noise.

Taking one look at her brother, she turned to Mara, brow raised for an explanation. "What in Mahal's name is going on in here? It sounded like someone was being murdered!"

Mara shrugged helplessly, still laughing. "It seems our darling son decided to relocate his friend to Thorin's pillow for safekeeping," she giggled.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people have weird and unreasonable phobias. This is one of them, and there is no actual reason for why Thorin is afraid of frogs, he just hates them. I myself can't stand most bugs, so I totally feel for him from a parents perspective. My kids are always trying to show me the 'cool' worm they found, I'm just like, nope sorry, put it back or so help me it's gonna die.


	47. The Gang of Ered Luin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young boys get older, and pranks get better...

More time passed, and Frerin was now a sturdy lad of twelve. Kili was looking quite grown at twenty one, while Fili had begun to sprout the beginnings of a fine mustache as he reached his twenty sixth age of life. Only two years past young Frerin had reached a momentous event in his life, being gifted with his first blade as he prepared for weapons training with his older cousins. The three were often joined by other children in the town, most notably Ori, Gimli, and Bomfur, the young son of Bombur.

Though he had much of the regal look of his father, Frerin had turned out to be just a bit slighter than most dwarves his age. His shoulders were just a little less broad, his stance a bit more willowy than his kin, but for all that he had not been discouraged in the slightest. His greatest supporter had to no ones surprise been Kili, the archer sympathizing with his young cousin. As a result, and with Thorin's immediate blessing, the new trainee had elected to follow in Kili's footsteps, learning to wield the versatile bow, with a sword as his back-up weapon. He trained alongside his friends and family, Dwalin happily showing the lads all that they would need to know with the help of Thorin and Gloin. 

Fili was getting very good with his twin swords, an unusual choice, but one his father had favored and had been handed down. Kili excelled in archery, Ori was becoming deadly with a slingshot, and Gimli had reverently taken up the axe as his choice of weapon, showing deference to his father's immense skill as a warrior. Young Bomfur was just starting out also, and elected to train with a hammer, and it was well suited to his large frame.

The six of them could often be seen together in and out of the training ring, becoming inseparable companions and partners in crime. They would spar for hours, the older ones encouraging their younger fellows, after which they often headed to a large pond in the town to cool off from their heated activities. It should then come as no surprise that pranks became much more elaborate with them all working together. Ori was an unexpected gift in their arsenal, his shrewd mind coming up with complex maneuvers that were no doubt borrowed from his elder brother.

Their latest prank was no exception. Fili had been the one to direct the operation. It had involved a curious powder procured by Ori, and the barrel that fed water into the communal showers often used by the guards on hot days. They had been soundly punished of course, but all of them declared mucking out the stables for a month to be well worth the sight of over half the guard walking past, their blue hair and skin making them look like some strange demon. Many of the younger guards had promised revenge, starting a war of epic proportions between the conniving youths.

First was a bucket of unidentifiable refuse, placed just so over an alleyway that the boys frequented. They had smelled of rotting fish for days, their bath in the pond removing the scales from their hair but unable to cleanse the stench. 

Next a lunch for the guards somehow got switched with one of Frerin's own concoctions, the boy absolutely helpless at cooking. The poor guards had been gagging for hours as they tried desperately to wash the heavy taste of salt and garlic out of their mouths.

Thorin and some of the elders had been seriously considering putting an end to the lighthearted fun when a joint enemy forced the two groups to work together. It had been a simple thing, a swiftly moving patrol flying through the gates to warn them of the approaching goblins. The boys in question had been nearby planning another prank when they overheard the news, and it took a single exchanged glance to see they were all in agreement.

"What do you lot want?" The head of guard snorted impatiently when he was approached by the unusually solemn young men. "We're preparing for an attack!"

"We know," Fili responded calmly, using his position as the eldest to speak for their group. "We've come to offer our services."

"You're too young, lads," the guards scoffed, dismissing them with a wave.

"We have a plan!" Ori blurted out, holding up a hand beseechingly when the guards had begun to move away, hurrying to take their positions on the wall.

The captain tapped his foot, listening with increasing interest as the young dwarf hastily outlined his scheme, having sheepishly admitted that a less disastrous version had been in the works against the guards themselves.

"But this is a better use," Kili broke in with a feral grin, and the captain was forced to agree, the cogs in his mind turning as he figured last minute details in his head.

"Do it," he commanded them. "But." Here he shook a finger in warning. "I don't want to see any of you putting yourselves at risk. Thorin would have my hide, so I'll have your word that if things get bad you will retreat and leave the fighting to us."

The six worked furiously to put their plan into action, dragging the large cauldron of honey and oil over to a fire they had built and beginning to heat it. The mixture was bubbling nicely when they carefully hauled it up onto the wall using a series of long poles, ready for use against the approaching enemy. To their intense satisfaction it produced deadly effect, the group tipping it over the wall as the goblins began to attempt to scale the stone structure. Their enemy fell screaming to the ground, slipping in oil and getting stuck together by honey, those that didn't immediately die from overexposure. All over the wall top the guards cheered, sneering down at the sodden rabble that was fleeing the walls in disarray.

"Hail the gang of Ered Luin!" they cried, hauling the grinning boys off to celebrate their victory. It had been a bloodless fight, all thanks to the six young heroes. To say that the prank war ended that day would have been a lie, but the trainees and the guard had a new respect for each other, and that was all that mattered.  
  



	48. Child of the Shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short interlude in the Shire, as a long awaited member of a future company makes his way into the world.

Winter ebbed into a blossoming spring in the southern lands of the Shire, bringing with it new life of all kinds. Trees turned green, flowers shot up in abundance, and under a certain hill with a green door a squalling infant could be heard voicing his first cries.

"He's beautiful," Belladonna sighed, resting comfortably with her son in her arms. Bungo sat beside them proudly, admiring the fine golden down that coated his son's head and tiny feet, and the eyes that were the color of fresh grass.

"Our little Bilbo will be a fine lad indeed," Bungo murmured happily.

The child grew rapidly, taking his first steps after only nine short months and babbling to anyone that would listen the many questions he had about the world. Bilbo was a curious child, eager to be out of doors amongst the flowers and the animals, and it quickly became clear that he had far more of his mother's countenance in him than his father. Bungo took this in stride, always shaking his head with amused resignation when his family voiced their concern over the lad's wild ways.

"He's part Took," he sighed, as if that explained the matter thoroughly. Perhaps it did, but no matter the cause Bilbo was as joyful and full of zest as his Took relatives, and became fast friends with many of those on the far side of the river. He would stay outside from dawn until the last traces of sunlight slipped behind his hill, trailing mud and fireflies with him into the smial, a wooden stick for a sword more often than not clutched in his chubby hand. He loved to enter the fringes of the wood, looking for elves and dwarves, and would often approach rangers that passed through, eagerly questioning them about life outside the borders of the Shire.

His favorite thing however was a single day each year. Midsummers eve marked the day in which Gandalf would come to the rolling hills, a cart full of extraordinary fireworks dragging along behind him. The merriment usually lasted all night, color filling the air and the tales of wild lands and mysterious beasts filling little ears with dreams of unimaginable journeys. There was feasting and dancing, and his family surrounded him as they celebrated the beauty of the land and the companionship of good friends.

As Bilbo grew he tried very hard to emulate some of the propriety of his father, but it was easy to see that such behavior didn't suit him at all. He was still very polite, but he had an exuberant friendliness that was irresistible to all around him. Even the most prim and proper of the Baggins could not help but fall to his charms, and they all forgave his wild ways after one look at those joyful green eyes.

Bilbo went on many adventures as a young lad, getting as far as Bree when he was only twenty years of age. He learned the use of a knife from his mother, and the importance of caution and preparation from his father, and these skills combined with an innate ability to remain unseen kept him very safe indeed as he traversed the countryside. He would often be gone for days at a time, returning with glorious tales for the little ones and small souvenirs for his mother and father. A strange bowl carved by elves one time, a silver spoon engraved by dwarves another.

After a time Gandalf stopped coming to the Shire, though the inhabitants would not learn for many years the reason why, and even when he returned he did not give them a direct answer, but Bilbo's wandering continued. He became jokingly referred to as the wandering Baggins, in tribute to the wizard that he admired so much as a child. No portion of the Shire remained unexplored, no strange scent or sight left undiscovered. And when he was not adventuring he was reading about adventuring. He could be found on quieter days lounging in the tree that topped his house, legs dangling, a snack in hand, and a book propped up before him. Tales of magic and wonder, of goblins and dragons, of elves and dwarves and men. All these things he absorbed, as if the information was as much food to him as the hearty meals his mother made for supper.

Bilbo reveled in the peace of his home, leaving when the mood took him, but always returning, as if he had not yet found what it was he searched for. He had tried his hand at joining the bounders, a small group of unusual hobbits that assisted the rangers in guarding the lands. The stint hadn't lasted long, but the experience was worthwhile all the same. There he learned more about fighting, gaining knowledge of weapons, and how to build a fire, and what gear was appropriate for taking out into the wild. He never would have guessed at the time that it was knowledge that would one day save his life.

The years continued to pass for him, one as like to the other, as all around him things stayed the same as they ever were. People went about their business, growing and harvesting food, sharing gossip and living contentedly without a care in the world. For the Shire was a special place, untainted by darkness thanks to the good grace of its mostly unseen protectors. None of the gentle folk that lived there would have believed it possible for their world to shatter, and over so little a thing as a bit of snow...  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a dose of foreshadowing, but not to worry, it is all covered in the next (and last) chapter of this segment of the tale. Warning for minor character deaths coming up, and a rather depressing end to this part.


	49. Cold Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fell Winter hits hard, but none suffer quite as much as the Shire...

Balin turned grimly to the dwarf who had just joined him on the wall top, both of them gazing to the horizon with rising concern. "It's going to be a bad one this time, I feel it in my bones Thorin," the elder dwarf said uneasily. 

"This winter came too fast," Thorin agreed, his shoulders tense as he thought back to the deadly frost that had come only two weeks back, killing over half their crops before they could be harvested. "People are going to be tightening their belts a fair bit," he added worriedly.

"Aye, but what can we do?" Balin shrugged helplessly. For all his intellect and wisdom he could not think a food source out of the ground for them, nor could the soldiers conjure one with brute force. "Hunting is likely to be lean as well."

Thorin frowned deeply. "We will survive," he said firmly, his eyes resolute. "We need to start making plans. I will not have my people starve."

"Agreed," Balin seconded the opinion without hesitation. "I'll get to work on figuring out what we have, and I will let you know once I have my findings."

"Thank you my friend," Thorin said in some relief, clasping his shoulder for a moment before retreating home.

The frost was followed quickly by snow, and lots of it, blanketing the land in icy white. The whole world felt still, waiting with bated breath as it slept under the chilling cold. Animals fled to warmer climates, and hunting was indeed scarce that winter. Nevertheless the people went on, singing all the louder when hunger called at their doors, but none more than the king's family. They were determined not to lose a single soul, so they went out often with as much food as could be spared, and usually more than could be spared, giving it to the thankful townsfolk. 

Time passed and the snows did not abate, leaving the settlement praying as they grew thin with hunger, and still winter held the land in its unrelenting grip....

 

 

_Far off in the Shire_

 

  
The first snows had been a delight to the children, all of them piling out of doors excitedly to catch the frosted beauty with mittened hands. They ran and played, making snowmen and patterns and having wondrous battles. Even the older youths participated, Bilbo getting right into the thick of things with some of his cousins and friends. Days were spent celebrating the glittering wonderland that surrounded them, evenings filled with hot cocoa and tasty treats by the fireside.

Though the winter had begun earlier than expected, only the elders felt any concern, and they hid it well behind cheerful smiles and polite invitations to tea. Not even they could remember a winter that was truly hard, so their chief worry was being a little short on food. Having to skip even one of their seven daily meals was almost unthinkable for the merry people, but they felt confident that they had enough stored away to last through anything. They had gotten their harvests in just in time, the first of the bad weather coming no more than a day after the last pumpkins had been pulled from the ground.

Bilbo was contemplating going on another trip when an unexpected storm hit, dropping the temperature several degrees overnight. He had barely opened the door to the house before the frigid air began to sting his nose, and he wisely retreated back to the warm comfort of home, joining his parents around the hearth for stories and songs. Even then they did not worry, reasoning that the storm would blow over in a few days and leave more tolerable weather in its wake.

The storm did not leave. The cold grew worse. And one frigid night, the unthinkable happened. The Brandywine froze over, for the first time in over a hundred years, leaving the hobbits exposed to all the creatures that had been held off by its fast flowing currents.

The first attack came out of nowhere, its effects instantaneous. One of the bounders had gone missing, leaving nothing behind but a pool of blood and the large paw prints of a pack of wolves. Word spread, and people retreated to their homes, locking doors and barring windows. Anyone passing through would have thought the place abandoned, with folk leaving only briefly in the dark of night to gather firewood, remaining undetected by the predators that ranged their lands.

Even then the ever optimistic people told themselves everything would be fine. They would simply stay inside and ration their food until the river thawed, for surely the rangers would notice the danger and come to their aid.

Time dragged on, food began to run out, and the rangers did not show. Unbeknownst to the hobbits they had been holed up in Rivendell, a series of massive storms making all the passes out impossible to traverse. Orcs mounted on wargs noticed the missing barrier that had once kept them at bay, taking instant advantage. They headed through the unprotected lands with single-minded ferocity, burning and killing as they went. Folk began to notice the smoke when they peeked out their windows, and the flickering lights in the distance from night fires. Rumor of monsters flowed from mouth to mouth, until the people could come to only one conclusion. They were not safe in their homes.

Panic spread, whole families fleeing into the cold nights to seek refuge farther into the Shire, in lands that had not yet been reached by the monsters. Bilbo and his parents joined one such group, trying to keep some semblance of order and calm as the herded the terrified families towards safety. They were only halfway to their destination when they were ambushed, and with only two armed protectors it was a slaughter. Bilbo and Belladonna fought valiantly, desperate to protect their people as screaming mothers held children close, their husbands grabbing anything that came to hand in a vain effort to fight.

Bilbo would say later that he remembered very little of that night. An orc hit him on the head very early on into the fight, leaving him with a nasty cut that it must have assumed would be fatal. He regained consciousness in the light of day, surrounded by snow stained in the blood of his people, his parents slain as they stood protecting his body. He remembered the piercing grief the most, hugging his mother and father to him as he keened out his pain alone, heedless of the danger.

He did not remember Gandalf finding him, or the rangers that had come to their rescue far too late, purging the Shire of the foul beasts. He did not remember the first months alone in his empty house, the voices of his family echoing like ghosts through the halls as he tried simply to survive. He did not remember the wizard staying with him, making sure he ate and slept and cared for himself, and only leaving when the snow melted with the beginning of spring.

He woke up one day to sunlight streaming through his window, the sound of birds sweetly singing out their joy of the season. Walking outside, skin pale from months spent indoors and eyes dulled from grief, he felt the song hit him like a shock. Flowers were popping out of the ground, life springing anew, heedless of the tragedy that had occurred. It struck something in him, and he found himself with the sudden need to go on an adventure. Nodding resolutely, he gathered up some supplies and headed out his door, a smile tugging at his lips and his eyes rekindling with their old fire. After all, life goes on, and so should he. His parents would want it so.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for taking so long to update this, and for ending on such a depressing note, but I will be uploading a couple chapters from part two to make up for the sadness, so keep a look out for that. It is coming as soon as I can edit it and post. A huge thank you to all those who have been following along on this journey, there is much more to come, and I hope you enjoy where I take this as we get into the thick of things.


End file.
